Solo quiero amarte
by Zu Robin Kato
Summary: EL amor se encuentra cuando menos lo esperabas y es algo que Zoro y Robin se darán cuenta y lucharan por ser felices solo que a veces ser feliz con la persona que amas no es tan fácil, tener que aprender a afrontar lo malo y aprender a perdonar y algo difícil resignarte a ver a esa persona con alguien mas y que aparte puede ser alguien cercano a la tripulacion. Cap 20. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

Solo Quiero Amarte

Hola! Bueno primero que nada este es mi primer fic espero q les guste y me dejen algún comentario. Aviso que esto es un ZoRo mi pareja favorita de One piece (de verdad amo a estos dos juntos son realmente hermosos).Desde ahora agradezco a los que pasen a leer esta historia y que le dedico a Aoshika October y a Flames To Dust de quien he leído sus fics y me fascinan.

Bueno sin más los dejo con el primer Capítulo no sin antes decir que todos los personajes son propiedad de Oda-sama.

Confundida.

Estaba acostada en su cama pensando en el por qué no entendía nada no tenía sentido. Robin no dejaba de pensar lo que había sucedido ese día…

Ese día en la mañana después del desayuno como es habitual Zoro se encontraba entrenando mientras que Luffy corría persiguiendo a Franky quien no sé porque le había robado un trozo de carne. Chopper ayudaba a Nami a regar sus mandarinos mientras que Brook tocaba y cantaba el sake de binks acompañado por Usopp, Sanji salía de la cocina gritando

-Nami swaaaaaannn, RObin chwaaaaann! Les traigo una deliciosa bebida- Robin agradecía al enamoradizo cocinero mientras cerraba el libre q leía con tanto interés- Robin chwan espero que te guste, avísame si es que quieres más- claro kukku-san- dijo Robin regalándole una sonrisa- mellorine… Nami swaaaann- Sanji salía corriendo asia Nami.

- hey Franky no bromees con eso devuélveme mi carne- n muy desesperado Luffy gritaba- Robin! Ayuda!- Robin soltó un suspiro mientras cruzaba los brazos y decía- seis fleur- rápidamente tomo el trozo de carne de Luffy y se lo devolvió- aquí la tienes Luffy- Arigatuo Robin- dijo Luffy mientras corría feliz asia donde estaban Usopp y Brook.

-Oi Zoro! Vamos deja de entrenar y canta con nosotros- deja de molestar Luffy y comete eso antes de que alguien más quiera robarlo- dijo Zoro con una cara de malicia- Oi Zoro no espera es mi carne- Luffy metió todo el trozo en su boca.

-Hey Nami tengo que preparar algunas medicinas- Claro Chopper ve yo iré a mi camarote hay unos detalles que necesito hacer a mis mapas.

- Oi Sanji tengo hambre dame comida- Luffy acabamos de desayunar aguanto un poco no seas glotón- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar un rico pastel para sus damas.

- Iré a checar las cuerdas de mi violín algunas parecen estar desafinadas- bien – dijo Franky hey Usopp ayúdame a cargar los barriles de cola- SI vamos- contesto el narizón.

-Sanjii! Meshiii!- Luffy lárgate a jugar

- Hey Luffy vamos ayúdanos a Franky y a mi- AAAAHHH no quiero trabajarrrr!- con un gran puchero en su cara Luffy fue detrás de Usopp

-Hermosa Robin chwaan iré a darme un ducha, gustas que te traiga algo antes de irme?_ Estoy bien por el momento Sanji-kun- O mi Robin chwan tan linda- Sanji entro en el barco en busca del baño.

-3417, 3418 aaa que maldita calor hace un buen sake lo solucionara- tan temprano y ya iras por sake Kenshi-san?- Y tú por que la preocupación?- Preocupación?, Solo no puedo creer que no puedas estar sin una gota de sake ni un día- Y tu sin un maldito libro Robin- La chica solo regreso la vista a su libro, Zoro solo continuo su camino a la cocina.

Poco después Zoro salía con una botella de sake en la mano mientras se acercaba a su gran pesa y con una sola mano (ya que la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo la botella de sake). – Una curiosa Robin solo miraba la gran fuerza de su nakama—se ve tan fuerte- pensaba mientras veía las gotas de sudor recorrer el torso descubierto de Zoro.—aunque el calor la saco de sus pensamientos de verdad que el calor era espantoso así que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de la bebida que había preparado Sanji mientras Zoro solo la miro al pasar-Zoro deja de verla, pero que indiscreto eres que crees que haces, dios es que se ve tan linda, Zoro calla ya! Ella nunca se fijaría en ti, pero que dices Zoro por qué piensas en eso tienes que entrenar, pero es tan hermosa, BASATA YA ZORO!-se decía a si mismo mientras Robin pasaba a su lado cuando de pronto Robin sintió un agarre en su muñeca que hizo que volteara así quien la había detenido… Zoro- maldita sea que acabas de hacer baka porque la detienes no ves que se dará cuenta-.

-AAHh Robin- si kenshi –san?- Zoro parecía pasmado- Sostendrías mi botella de sake? Aaahh es que no puedo entrenar como se debe y ponerla aquí podría tirarla y…- Robin tenía una gran cara de confusión y que decir de Zoro que se reprendía a si mismo por lo que había dicho- claro entiendo no quieres derramar nada cierto?, claro yo la sostengo- dijo Robin mientras tomaba la botella de la mano del chico.-Oh maldito baka es lo mejor que pudiste decir toma mi sake Robin no quiero que se derrame, que diablos te ocurre Zoro deja de pensar en ella, pero es que ya llevo tanto tiempo así, pero por que hoy no puedo dejar de mirarla?-. Robin ya había regresado a su tumbona con la botella de sake que dejo a un lado de ella y continuo con su lectura… -Solo vela Zoro se ha sentado y ni siquiera se volvió a mírate que acaso no le importo? Yaaaaaa deja de decir eso Zoro y deja de mirarla que se dará cuenta-( me encantan las discusiones mentales de Zoro vs Zoro jejje)—3419, 3420 mierda si que hace calor- maldita maldita sea ahora de una forma patética intentas hacerle la plática- uuhh y que calor tan tremendo kenshi-san, y tu aun así entrenando- dijo mientras le sonreía- claro debo ser más fuerte si es que quiero alcanzar mi sueño- si creo tienes razón-que es todo lo que me pudo decir que le pasa a esa mujer a demás porque sigues pensando en ella si ni le importas- y tu porque lees esos aburridos libros?- no son aburridos kenshi-san, solo que tal vez nunca has leído uno y no has notado lo interesantes que son.-que le pasa ahora me insulta… o no lo hizo?- aaa no lo creo demasiadas letras yyy naaaa- pues de lo que te pierdes kenshi-san- tal vez-Robin solo sonrió.- que ahora me sonríe? Será que le gusto… no no no siempre me sonríe así, pero sr ve tan hermosa sonriendo, Zoro ya deja de pensar en linda que es aaaaaahhh y otra vez lo haces-. Tal vez algún día tome prestado un libro- claro kenshi-san cuando quieras-Zoro ya no tenía idea de que mas decirle estaba tan confundido y metido en sus pensamientos que temía decirlos en voz alta.-mejor calla Zoro-. Oh creo recogeré mi cabello dijo Robin para sí misma pero que no pasó desapercibido para Zoro. Robin tomo una pulsera de su muñeca y ato su cabello en una coleta, pero algunos traviesos mechones se quedaron afuera, Zoro estaba completamente perdido en las acciones de la morena parecía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a babear.- Maldita sea Zoro estas babeando vamos mejor ve por el sake y subamos al puesto de vigía demos no una ducha y olvidémonos de esa onna-. Zoro tomo una toalla con la que seco su sudor y se acercó a la morena.

Robin eehhmm arigatou por cuidar de mi sake- no hay de que kenshi-san.- Zoro se agacho a tomar la botella de sake, pero al alzar la mirada e encontró el perfecto rostro de Robin que a decir verdad desde ese ángulo se veía perfecto y entonces vi sus labios y supo que no resistirá más tiempo sin besarlos pronto Zoro incorporo su cuerpo y acercando su rostro al de Robin le dio un beso justo al lado de sus labios cosa que provoco una gran sorpresa por parte de la arqueóloga mientras escucho a Zoro decirle- Alguna vez pondrás los ojos en otra cosa que no sean esos libros?- Zoro diciendo esto se acercó a la frente de la chica y deposito un tierno beso en su frente levantando un poco el flequillo que la cubría, pronto Zoro se alejó de ella lo más rápido posible para evitar que se notara el gran sonrojo de sus mejillas y la gran sonrisa de sus labios mientas que Robin quedaba allí inmóvil sonrojada y totalmente confundida…

Continuara jejje.

Bueno eso es todo del primer capítulo espero les haya gustado pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo GRACIAS!


	2. Amor al descubierto

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste.

Amor al descubierto.

-No estaba bromeando, el solo quiso… no, no lo entiendo por qué lo hiso- Robin se levantaba de su tumbona cerrando su libro y dispuesta a ir en busca de Zoro y preguntar que había sido todo eso, pero…

-Robin chwann! Tu príncipe ha regresado vamos Robin chwan el pastel debe estar listo así que vamos te daré una gran rebanada y cortare una más para mi hermosa Nami swan.

-Sanji-kun… -Robin se quedó callada unos segundos- vamos Sanji-kun

Mientras tanto en el puesto de vigía

(Nota: tomare el puesto de vigía como cuarto de Zoro prácticamente se la vive entrenando y vigilando "durmiendo" ahí así que lo pondré así. Aaaahhh cierto tomare en cuenta un consejo de Aoshika October ahora.)

_Mmm creo que no ha estado tan mal Zoro al parecer ni siquiera se enojó, aaaahh olía tan bien, pero si eres baka por qué demonios no la besaste de una buena vez y te dejabas de jueguitos tontos, no que digo porque lo hice y ahora que hare que le diré aaahhh.__- _que ese maldito ero-kukku como siempre va a molestarla que no la puede dejar en paz- se decía Zoro en voz alta- que ella va tras el cera que le gusta ese cocinerucho?, será mejor tomar la ducha y el sake- Zoro entro en el baño con la botella en la mano se despojó de su ropa y comenzó a bañarse, no tardó mucho en salir, tomo una toalla y se secó, se vistió de inmediato y tomo el último trago que quedaba en la botella y se recostó en la cama que estaba ahí, comenzó a repetir la escena en su mente de lo que había hecho hasta que se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Robin chwan te ha gustado el pastel?

-O Claro que si Sanji-kun te lo agradezco- le dijo Robin al chico con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se disponía a salir de la cocina e ir a la biblioteca a despejar un poco su mente y pensar bien en lo que había pasado.

Unas horas más tarde la comida estaba lista, cosa que hacía muy feliz al capitán de esta tripulación.

-Oi Luffy la comida esta lista vamos ve a llamar a todo y podrás comer.

Claro que si Sanji no tardo pero si nada- dijo un muy emocionado Luffy.

Oooooiiiiii! Usopp, Franky, Chopper, Nami, Brook, Robin, Zoro aaaaaa cooomeeeerrr!- Creo Luffy había tardado más en gritar que en estar ya en la cocina gritando por meshi.

Poco a poco llegaron todos y cada unos de los mugiwara excepto uno muy dormilón que aún no llegaba…

-Ahh maldita sea cuanto tiempo me quede dormido ya es nuevamente de día- Zoro se incorporó de la cama y quedo sentado mientras estiraba un poco los brazos hasta que escucho una voz a lado de él.

-Buenos días kenshi-san que tal has dormido hoy?

_Que esa no es la voz de Robin__. _Zoro voltea a un lado suyo buscando a la morena y para su sorpresa la encontró junto de el en la misma cama acostada tan quitada de la pena y tan sonriente, y de pronto se acercó a él y lo beso, lo beso! Cosa que sin dudar Zoro correspondió.

-Zoro, te amo

-Yo también te amo mi hermosa Robin- la chica lo abrazo y recostó sobre su pecho y el la abrazaba con fuerzas acariciando su hombro y la besaba.

-Robin, te amo tanto "ROBIN TE AMO"

-Nani?! Amas a Robin!- si ese era Luffy quien había entrado a buscar a Zoro el cual ya se había perdido la comida, pero que por órdenes de Sanji (claro este acatando las ordenes de Nami) había sido mandado a buscarlo para la cena.

Zoro despertó de sobresalto mientras pensaba- _solo fue un sueño… que? Luffy está aquí…_

-Luffy que maldita sea haces aquí?

-Pues como ya te perdiste la comida me mandaron a buscarte para la cena, pero Zoro AMAS A ROB…- Zoro inmediatamente se levantó y tapo la boca de su capitán.

-Luffy cállate por favor.

- lo entiendo amas a Robin, pero es secreto shishsishsishi- dijo Luffy súper despacio.

-Mira Luffy, si la amo, pero no te atrevas a decir nada o juro que no te dejare comer carne en todo un mes.

-Y takoyaki?

-Tampoco takoyaki!

-Está bien Zoro lo juro además yo sería incapaz de revelar un secreto (si aja) y mucho menos me perdería de unos deliciosos takoyakis (ok lo acepto me encantan los takoyaki), mmm pero porque no se lo dices Zoro, dile que la amas?

-Estás loco, ella no siento lo mismo por mi así que esto será siempre un secreto entendiste?

-Y como sabes que no te ama si no se lo has preguntado, tal vez Robin te ame.

-Luffy, Robin te ha dicho algo o más bien has escuchado algo que le diga a la bruja de Nami?

-No, pero deberías decírselo… Uuuuhhh Zoro ama a ROB…

-Que te calles baka, y vamos a la cocina si no es que quieres que se termine la meshi.

-No esperen no se coman toda la meshi- y quien lo dice pensó Zoro.

Zoro bajaba con calma pensando en lo que le había dicho Luffy- _y si ese baka tiene razón, que dices Zoro date cuenta quien te lo dijo, Luffy! Además estoy seguro de que esa mujer no me ama, es tan misteriosa quisiera saber que todo lo que piensa, quisiera besarla y… basta Zoro deja de pensar en ella y ve a cenar antes de que este baka se termine todo._

Pronto entraron en la cocina…

-Maldito marimo que te crees que estaremos esperándote toda la vida, date prisa.

-Cállate maldito ceja rizada tu quien eres para apurarme.

De pronto un gran golpe dejo noqueados a Zoro y Sanji claro que por supuesto cortesía de Namiii!

-Ya cállense y siéntense a comer.

-Maldita bruja.

-A quien le dijiste bruja marimo de mierda?

-Sanji-kun!

-Lo siento Nami swan me sentare e ignorare a este cabeza de alga.

Zoro se acercó a la mesa buscando un lugar disponible y pronto lo encontró justo a lado de Robin. Zoro algo incómodo pero bastante feliz se sentó a lado de la arqueóloga quien al verlo junto de ella le regalo una de esas hermosas sonrisa que sin darse cuenta Zoro solo eran para el esas sonrisas que había guardado por mucho tiempo, pero que desde que conocía a Zoro se dedicó a regalarle infinidad de ellas. Zoro correspondió la sonrisa.

La cena ni que decir paso normal (si es que al robar comida, jugar, contar historias increíblemente nada creíbles, y un volar de cosas se podría llamar normal).

Zoro solo quería levantarse y abalanzarse sobre Robin, besarla y decir cuánto la amaba, pero el temor a no ser correspondido lo detenía, por que pensar en cómo reaccionarían sus nakamas no le importaba en lo absoluto todo lo contrario desearía decirle a ese ero-kukku q Robin era suya y que no se le acercar, pero sin embargo solo se quedó ahí sentado comiendo.

Robin termino su cena agradeció y salió de la cocina dispuesta a ir por unas mantas para su noche de vigilancia. (Aclaro cuando le tocaba la guardia a alguna de las chicas Zoro iba a dormir con los chicos)

-Sera que se ha dado cuenta lo que siento por él, se dio cuenta que me gusta, pero como lo supo?, no creo que después de lo que ha pasado después de que me salvaran estará intentando comportarse mejor conmigo y hacerme saber que confía en mi supongo que es eso- se decía Robin mientras buscaba unas mantas y una sonrisa entristecida aparecía en su rostro…

Continuara.

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo acepto todo tipo de críticas y jitomatazos jejje. Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Una noche inesperada

Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero lo disfruten, porque yo me emocione mucho cuando lo escribí.

**Una noche inesperada, con resultados inesperados.**

Pronto Robin salía a cubierta llevando consigo unas mantas lo bastante gruesas para esa noche ya que estaba helada y claro no podía ir sin un libro en mano. Robin subió al puesto de vigía y acomodándose en el sillón que ahí se encontraba se echó una manta encima y decidió abrir su libro.

Toc-toc

-Puedo pasar Robin chwan?

-Adelante Sanji-kun

-Hermosa Robin chwan te traje un termo con café y un trozo de pastel, aah y te he traído una manta, pero veo que trajiste varias, debes taparte bien que hoy hace bastante frio, si quieres podría quedarme y abrazarte toda la noche para que no tengas frio y no te falte compañía.

-NO es necesario Sanji-kun estoy bien de todas maneras muchas gracias, ah y muchas gracias por el café.

-Está bien Robin chan- dijo tristemente Sanji- pero si necesitas algo no dudes en hablarme yo para ti estoy disponible todo el día.

-Gracias, pero te aseguro que estaré bien vamos ve a descansar- dijo lo arqueóloga mientras le regalaba un pequeñísimo beso en la mejilla, cosa que por cierto provoco una hemorragia nasal en Sanji.

Sanji se fue directo a su camarote dejando sola a la arqueóloga o por lo menos es lo que ella pensaba…

Ya había pasado una media hora tal vez un poco más desde que todos se habían ido a dormir cuando Robin escucho a alguien subir

- _aaahh Sanji-kun sabía que no te darías por vencido así de fácil-_ era lo que pensaba Robin hasta que una voz que claramente no era la de Sanji le decía:

-Te importa si me quedo aquí?- dijo Zoro mientras se sentaba a lado de ella.

Robin no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, justo cuando pensó que podía despejar un poco su mente.

-No adelante kenshi-san puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

_Kenshi-san, Kenshi-san me llamo Zoro!- _pensaba el peliverde.

-Y que te trajo por aquí Kenshi-san?

-Pues la verdad es que no podía dormir y decidí venir a vigilar un rato, solo que había olvidado que esta noche te tocaba la guardia.

Claro que las palabras de Zoro hirieron enormemente a Robin quien solo pensaba que al Kenshi le desagradaba haberse tenido que encontrar con ella. Como era de esperarse Robin no dijo más tomo un poco de café se tapó con una manta más y comenzó a leer.

Las horas pasaban en un gran e incómodo silencio se apoderaba del lugar. De pronto Zoro estaba quedándose más que dormido y de una manera inexplicable estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Robin, la que al verlo ya tan dormido solo tomo otra de las no sé cuántas mantas que había traído y lo tapo con una mientras al terminar de taparlo paso su mano sobre sus verdes cabellos.

Las horas pasaron y Robin quien supuestamente leía se había quedado dormida y el libro bien gracias a un lado de ella.

De pronto Zoro abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba seguro que alguien lo estaba observando, pero también se dio cuanta al abrir los ojos que tenía a Robin abrazada por la cintura y estaba acostado en sus piernas? Y creo eso aún no era lo peor ya que la persona que lo estaba viendo no era Robin, ella seguía completamente dormida, entonces quién diablos…

-Luffy!- exclamo Zoro

-Ves Zoro te dije que si se lo decías sería más fácil uuuhh ya veo que hasta durmieron abrazaditos uuuuhhh uuuhhh- decía un más que emocionado Luffy al tiempo Robin comenzaba a despertar.

Robin pronto se dio cuenta que Zoro la tenía agarrada por la cintura y oía a Luffy?! Felicitando a Zoro.

-A Robin despertaste, hey felicidades shishsishishishi

-Luffy se podría saber porque me felicitas y felicitas a kenshi-san?

-Hay Robin porque tú y Zoro son…

-Luffy cállate aquí no ha pasado nada, y Robin y yo no…- de pronto fue interrumpido por una curiosa Robin que le dijo:

-Por cierto kenshi-san, porque me tienes abrazada de la cintura?

_Nani? Que baka no la has soltado aun?_- Zoro de inmediato soltó a la morena y se incorporó todo en un mismo movimiento.

-ZORO Y ROBIN SON NOVIO…-Zoro tapo la boca de Luffy al mismo tiempo que le gritaba- Que no baka!

Robin, simple y sencillamente estaba en shock por lo casi dicho por Luffy.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y los gritos de alguien resonaron por todo el Sunny.

-Que acabas de decir Luffy? Mi hermosa Robin chwan no puede ser novia de este maldito marimo de mierda- digo queda claro quien lo dijo.

Robin soltó un gran suspiro mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Robin chwan de verdad eres novia de este maldito marimo, porque le y yo no?- se lamentaba Sanji.

La morena sin responder nada salió del puesto de vigía y se dirigió a su camarote-

-Oi Robin tenemos que hablar- le dijo Nami, sin embargo Robin parecía no haberla escuchado y siguió su camino.

Mientras los demás mugiwara estaban boquiabiertos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado de la boca de su capitán.

Zoro no lo dudo ni medio segundo y de un gran salto bajo a cubierta y corrió detrás de Robin, la tomo de la mano y se adentró al Sunny con una más que sorprendida Robin.

-Tenemos que hablar Robin- Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Pronto llegaron a la biblioteca (raro) y antes de cerrar la puerta Zoro se giró hacia todos sus nakamas y con voz atemorizante les dijo:

-Si alguno se atreve a acercarse y estar de metiche juro que lo corto en pedacitos, escucharon?!-Zoro cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo y se acercó a Robin.

-Kenshi-san sé que lo que paso fue porque te quedaste dormido y no necesito explicaciones de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-dijo Zoro- pero quiero que sepas Robin que yo no quiero que todos piensen y anden hablando de algo que no hay-_ Zoro no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo_- se dijo a sí mismo.

Robin al momento sintió su corazón partirse en miles de pedacitos y una mirada triste se apodero de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Sí, está bien kenshi-san, aclaremos esto a los demás y…

-No- dijo Zoro- déjame terminar, como decía no quiero que anden hablando de algo que "aun" no hay Robin, no quiero que inventen y digan millones de cosas sin sentido, yo… lo único que quiero que sepan al igual que quiero que tu sepas Robin es que…

Aaaaaauuuhh continuara jejje.

Como lo he dicho acepto críticas, felicitaciones, jitomatazos, abucheos o caritas felices jejje nos leemos para el próximo capítulo.


	4. Confesiones

Bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste al igual que los otros agradezco mucho todos sus reviews y este capítulo se lo dedico a mi nueva amiga Laugerid.

**Confesiones.**

-No- dijo Zoro- déjame terminar, como decía no quiero que anden hablando de algo que "aun" no hay Robin, no quiero que inventen y digan millones de cosas sin sentido, yo… lo único que quiero que sepan al igual que quiero que tu sepas Robin es que TE AMO Robin ya no puedo estarlo ocultando durante más tiempo sabes.

Robin solo abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida por lo dicho por Zoro.

-Robin sé que tal vez tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero aun así tenía que decírtelo, yo… yo quisiera estar contigo…

-Zoro es que… TE AMO ZORO TE AMO- dijo Robin al borde de las lágrimas, se sentía bastante emocionada y no podía creer que Zoro sintiera lo mismo que ella.

-Zoro yo desde hace tanto que siento esto por ti, pero creí que tu…

Robin fue interrumpida por Zoro quien tomo la barbilla de la chica y se acercó hacia ella lentamente y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno y lleno de amor al que Robin no tardo nada en corresponder.

…

-Con que ese marimo le esté haciendo algo a mi Robin chwan juro que lo mato.

-Tranquilo Sanji-kun, no creo que le esté haciendo nada que Robin no quiera- dijo burlonamente Nami.

-Oigan en donde esta Luffy?- pregunto Usopp

De pronto un gran grito hizo que todos corrieran a la biblioteca.

-SE ESTAN BESANDOOOO!- grito muy emocionado Luffy.

Zoro y Robin quienes estaban tan metidos en un mundo solo donde estaban ellos dos no se habían percatado de la presencia de su senchou hasta que dio tremendo grito. Mientras todos los demás mugiwaras corriendo no tardaron nada en llegar a la biblioteca donde encontraron a Luffy dando de brincos y riéndose y a Robin y Zoro enormemente sonrojados.

-Ya basta les dije que no nos espiaran, y ya si quieren saberlo sépalo Amo a Robin!, contentos!- dijo bastante sonrojado y apenado Zoro.

En ese instante Zoro volteo hacia Robin la tomo de la cintura y la beso enfrente de todos.

Sanji quien iba entrando a la biblioteca cayo desmayado en ese instante, solo que pequeño detalle, cayó encima de Nami, quien de una patada lo alejo rápidamente y se incorporó.

-Nami swan ayúdame por favor ya no puedo más voy a morir.

-Que te sucede Sanji-kun?- dijo de verdad preocupada la navegante.

-Ese maldito marimo esta besando mi querida Robin chwan y estoy a punto de morir, bésame Nami swan para salvar mi vida.

-Ten tu beso- dijo Nami dándole una gran patada que lo mando al otro extremo de la habitación.

-Bueno no solo aquí importa que sepan lo que tu sientes kenshi-san, también importa que sepan lo que yo siento- dijo Robin- Amo a Zoro- dijo así de simple.

Los mugiwaras no podían creérselo de hecho ninguno esperaba nada de eso con excepción de Luffy quien sabia el secreto de Zoro.

Después de lo que había dicho Robin se encamino a la salida mientras los demás mugiwara con excepción de Nami y Sanji (que todavía estaba tirado) se reunieron alrededor de Zoro.

-Oye Robin- dijo Nami- de verdad piensas estar con ese baka, no creo que sea muy buena idea no sabrá como tratarte además…

-Nami descuida ya estoy bastante grandecita y se cuidarme te aseguro que estaré bien tranquila amiga.

-Ok tu problema, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Robin solo le sonrió a Nami y salió de ahí.

La morena ya estaba cerca de llegar a la cocina cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura al igual que un gran empujón del dueño de esos brazos.

Zoro había salido corriendo detrás de Robin y gracias a que no pudo frenar a tiempo había empujado a la morena.

-Oye Zoro cuéntanos como fue, desde cuándo, que paso anoche?- Se escuchaba a unísono Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Brook y Chopper.

-Vamos rápido Robin vámonos que estos bakas no dejaran de molestar- Zoro tomo a Robin y en un movimiento inesperado la cargo y subió lo más rápido que pudo al puesto de vigía, donde al momento de entrar coloco una de sus pesas para que nadie pudiera entrar.

…

-Shishishishishi al menos se atrevió a decírselo, me alegro por esos dos- dijo Luffy.

-NANI?- se oyó a unísono.

-Luffy baka que acabas de decir, que quisiste decir con eso?- dijo Sanji.

- Em bueno el otro día escuche a Zoro que decía que amaba a Robin y cuando me acerque vi que estaba dormido y volvió a decir que amaba a Robin, entonces sin querer grite y despertó, pero me dijo que no dijera nada y que si decía me quitaría la carne entonces yo me di cuenta que Zoro era mi amigo y que no podía dejar de comer carne y no dije nada shishishishishi.

-aaaahhhh- suspiro Nami- Bueno así es la cosa esos dos ya no lo dijeron se aman y creo que si ellos quieren estar juntos es su problema y debemos dejarlos en paz entendieron es su completo problema y nadie debe meterse al menos que ellos no lo pidan, entendieron.

-Entendido- dijeron todos.

-Nami da miedo- le dijo Chopper a Usopp.

-EN PAZ ENTENDIDO SANJI-KUN!- dijo Nami.

-Pero Nami swan es que el marimo y mi Robin chwan…

-Sanji-kun!

-Está bien Nami swan.

-Ahora lárguense a hacer lo que se les da la gana mientras Sanji-kun prepara el desayuno.

_AAahh (suspiro) Robin espero que vayas a estar bien y que ese baka no te haga daño si no tendré que subir sus deudas, cuídate amiga._-Pensaba Nami mientras veía al puesto de vigía.

…

-Robin tu y yo somos… novios?

-No lo sé Kenshi-san, porque no recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-Entonces si así es Robin- Zoro se inclinó y tomo la mano de Robin y dijo- quieres ser mi novia?

-Mmmm no lo sé… claro que si ZORO.

Zoro se levantó de inmediato y tomo a Robin entre sus brazos y la volvió a besar, y así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que Robin decidió hacer algo que nunca había hecho… abrir su corazón y contar su horrible pasado a la persona que amaba y sabia siempre estaría ahí para ella y que la protegería de todo.

…

-Zoro quisiera contarte muchas cosas sobre mi pasado creo que es momento de que sepas más de lo que ya sabes sobre mí.

-Sera un placer para mi oírte Robin, además creo yo también debería contarte algunas cosa de mi pasado.

…

Continuara jejje.

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo y por cierto disculpa Zorro Junior por dejarte en ascuas el capítulo anterior, pero ya aquí tienes lo que esperabas jejje.

Se aceptan reviews jejje.


	5. Necesito Dinero

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic y espero que les guste y sin mas aquí se los dejo.

**Necesito dinero.**

Después de un largo tiempo de platicar y confesarle a Zoro que ella había sido violada a los 13 años y q no fue la única vez si no que había pasado muchas veces mas, Robin se sentía mas tranquila ya que sabia que Zoro nunca la haría sufrir.

Además de que Zoro también había abierto su corazón y le había contado todo **todo** sobre su pasado con Kuina y como había sido su infancia. Robin estaba segura que ahora que ya se habían confesado todo iría bien de ahí en adelante.

…

Pasaron algunas semanas y el Sunny aun no llegaba a ninguna isla y a decir verdad ya lo necesitaban ya que los víveres se terminaban (y como no con un senchou como Luffy). Además de falta de algunas medicinas y un poco de cola.

En cuanto a Zoro y Robin nadie podía creer la actitud de estos dos ya que parecían unos adolescentes locos y desenfrenados jugueteando por todo el sunny, no paraban de reír, de corretearse y cosas verdaderamente sorprendentes para todos, pero cosa que ellos parecían no darse cuenta ya que se encontraban tan felices que no notaban lo alocados que estaban.

Unos dos días después Nami aviso que en unos 4 días llegarían a una isla otoñal donde podrían abastecerse de nuevo.

…

Tal y como había dicho Nami llegaron a la isla en cuatro días.

- Bueno ya llegamos chicos así que vamos a hacer las compras necesarias y los quiero aquí en 3 horas ya que no sabemos cuanto tardara la log pose en cargar y no queremos perder el rumbo de acuerdo, así que apresúrense a hacer las compras necesarias y regresan aquí de inmediato- dijo Nami.

-Si Nami- se oyó a unisonó.

-Nami-san si no importa me gustaría quedarme a cuidar el barco- dijo Brook

-Perfecto Brook me parece muy bien- dijo Nami.

Todos de inmediato se prepararon para bajar al pueblo.

-Oye Robin, podríamos ir juntos al pueblo, iré a la librería- dijo Chopper.

-Claro que si Chopper yo también tengo que ir a la librería.

…

Pronto todos se encontraban en camino a el pueblo, todos menos Brook, Nami y Zoro que por cierto…

Toc-toc

-Quien es?- dijo Nami

-Mmmm soy Zoro.

-Am pasa

-Nami necesito un favor- dijo Zoro

-Y que favor quieres Zoro

-Necesito dinero para comprarle un regalo a Robin.

-Nani? De verdad wao no me esperaba eso jajja, esta bien cuanto quieres?

-Solo 20 nil berries.

-NANI? Estas estúpido si piensas que voy a darte tal cantidad, no, no y no.

-Maldita bruja que te cuesta si tú tienes mucho dinerooo- dijo Zoro molesto.

-Oye a quien le dices bruja, pensé que serias más amable para pedirme tal cantidad.

-Ya esta bien, vas a dármelos o no?

-Mmmm… esta bien, pero te cobrare el 10% de interés, mm aunque esta bien si es un buen regalo te cobrare el 5%, aaa pero si es un horrible regalo juro que te cobrare el 70% y…

-Si si lo que digas, ahora démelo que necesito ir a buscar el regaloooo!

-Aaaaa esta bien toma y apresúrate recuerda 3 horas ni un minuto mas.

-Si como digas bruja, por cierto gracias- dijo Zoro mientras salía corriendo y bajaba del sunny a velocidad máxima.

Mientras tanto Robin y Chopper se encontraban en una tienda de ropa y una farmacia respectivamente, las cuales por cierto estaban una junto de otra.

El pobre de Sanji iba soportando a Luffy pidiéndole que comprara toda la comida que se le atravesaba a su paso mientras que Franky lo sostenía para no perderlo entre tanto puesto de comida.

Usopp por su parte estaba en una armería buscando algo de utilidad.

Zoro corría rápidamente al pueblo aunque al parecer estaba entrando en un bosque en vez de entrar al pueblo.

-Maldito lugar esta todo mal hecho como puede ser que este un bosque aquí si se supone que por aquí estaba el pueblo, maldito lugar- se decía Zoro.

…

Robin y Chopper entraban a la librería de el lugar cada uno buscando libros de su interés.

_Veamos que puedo encontrar aquí- __pensaba _Robin .

-Disculpe que precio tiene esta enciclopedia de historia- pregunto Robin a una vendedora.

La chica busco el precio detrás de los libros y dijo.

-El precio es de 3500 berries señorita.

_Maldita sea no me alcanza con lo que traje_- pensaba Robin

-Muchas gracias señorita.

La chica solo sonrió y se alejo de el lugar.

-Chopper- dijo Robin- necesito regresar al Sunny, encontré una enciclopedia que me interesa, pero con toda la ropa que he comprado parece que no me alcanzara así que iré por un poco mas de dinero, esta bien si te dejo solo Chopper?

-Claro descuida Robin estaré bien, ve sin preocupaciones, nos vemos después.

-De acuerdo Chopper, no vemos- dijo Robin mientras salía de la librería y se encaminaba al puerto donde estaba el sunny.

Mientras tanto cierto peli verde por fin salía de ese bosque y entraba a la ciudad.

-Ja lo sabia por aquí se llegaba a la ciudad, ahora me daré prisa en buscar algo para Robin.

Zoro comenzó a caminar por la ciudad y sin saber como paso por la librería del lugar y se quedo observando una enciclopedia de historia y pensó que tal vez a Robin le gustaría y decidió entrar a lugar.

-Disculpa podrías venderme esa enciclopedia- le dijo Zoro a una vendedora.

-Claro joven- respondió la chica y de inmediato tomo la enciclopedia y la envolvió y dijo- son 3500 berries joven.

-De acuerdo- dijo Zoro y pago de inmediato la cantidad.

La chica le entrego el paquete a Zoro y este salió de la librería en busca de algo mas porque aunque sabia que Robin amaba leer ese no era el regalo perfecto que el buscaba.

…

Robin ya había regresado al Sunny y pronto entro a su habitación y saco dinero de una cajonera que se encontraba junto a su cama y salió rápidamente de ahí y bajo del Sunny de nuevo al pueblo.

…

Zoro seguía caminando por las calles, perdiéndose de vez en cuando, hasta que sin saber como llego a una joyería, no le tomo importancia y paso mirando los aparadores, Zoro ya había dejado atrás la joyería cuando de pronto regreso a su mente la imagen de un lindo anillo que había visto en el lugar y decidió regresar.

El peli verde entro en el lugar y rápidamente el dueño del lugar se acerco a el y le dijo

-Disculpe joven hay algo que busque en especial?

-Amm acabo de ver un anillo y lo quiero ver- dijo Zoro con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que hizo que el dueño se percatara de las tres katanas del chico y de inmediato corriera a aparador.

-Y dígame joven, cual es el anillo?- dijo el señor con bastante miedo que se reflejaba en su cara.

-Aquel de piedras moradas.

El dueño de inmediato tomo el anillo y lo saco del aparador y se lo mostro a Zoro.

Era el anillo perfecto para Robin, tenia forma de un gran corazón y tenia varias incrustaciones de diamante morado en tres tonos diferentes de morados para ser exactos, Zoro sabia que era el regalo perfecto ahora tendría que saber cuanto costaría una cosa como esa.

Por otro lado el dueño no podía creer que ese chico quisiera el anillo era bastante caro y nadie lo había comprado por su precios tan exorbitante, ya que aunque bien era un lindo pueblo, no era un pueblo donde fueran ricos.

-Y cual es el precio?- pregunto Zoro.

-15700 berries señor- dijo el vendedor esperando que el chico no fuera un ladrón y fuera a llevarse algo tan caro.

_Perfecto me alcanza y todavía me sobraría un poco de dinero_- pensaba Zoro.

-Esta bien démelo- dijo Zoro.

El dueño estaba boquiabierto no podía creerlo se lo llevaría sin pagar o que no podía ser que ese chico llevara dinero.

-Disculpe joven, pero tiene el dinero para pagarlo?- pregunto con bastante miedo el vendedor.

-Claro que si baka, no pensaras que lo iba a robar o si?- dijo Zoro con cara de malicia, cosa que hizo al vendedor caer de espaldas- jajajaja- rio Zoro- ahora envuélvalo y démelo.

Rápidamente el vendedor coloco el anillo en una pequeña caja y lo envolvió en un papel muy colorido lo metió en una bolsa y lo entrego a Zoro el cual pago de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias por su compra joven que tenga suerte con su novia jajja- dijo aquel hombre despidiéndose con la mano

Zoro solo asintió con la cabeza y salió bastante sonrojado de el lugar.

…

Mientras tanto Robin entraba de nuevo a la librería y se acercaba a la vendedora de antes.

-Disculpa me podrías vender la enciclopedia de hace unos momentos- dijo sonriente Robin.

-Una gran disculpa señorita se acaban de llevar la enciclopedia, lo siento, me hubiera pedido que se la apartara, de verdad lo siento.

-Descuida, esta bien- dijo algo triste Robin- buscare algo más si no es molestia.

-Por supuesto señorita adelante.

…

Zoro caminaba feliz por las calles de aquel lugar cuando de pronto alguien grito su nombre.

-Roronoa Zoro detente ahí- decía la voz de una chica.

Zoro volteo y se encontró con la cara de alguien con quien no imagino encontrarse ahí… Tashigi.

Zoro comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible y se metió en varias calles para perder a la chica, hasta que supuso que la había perdido y paro.

-UUff menos mal la perdí- se decía Zoro.

-A quien perdiste?

-A esa chica marine que…- Zoro no pudo decir mas ya que al voltear se encontró con Tashigi detrás de el.

-Tu, tu que haces aquí?- dijo Zoro.

-Buscando a banda de los mugiwara Roronoa, y los encontré.

-Pues si quieres a mis nakamas primero tendrás que derrotarme- dijo Zoro desenvainando a Wadou.

-Tal vez me interesa solo uno de ustedes Roronoa- dijo la chica acercándose a Zoro.

-Te lo advierto no te me acerques al menos que quieras morir- dijo el peli verde.

-A si?- dijo la marine acercándose a el y besándolo, cosa que Zoro al sentir los labios de la chica trato de separarse de ella, pero acabo cediendo y correspondiendo el beso.

De pronto…

-No- dijo Zoro- y echo la cabeza hacia atrás- yo estoy con alguien y no pienso hacerle esto porque la amo.

-Pues sabes tal vez pueda hacer que dejes de amarla y me ames a mí- dijo Tashigi.

-NO!- dijo Zoro y salió corriendo de ahí directo al Sunny, tenia que decirles a todos que los marines estaban ahí estaba seguro que ella no estaba sola y lo mas seguro es que ese tal Smoker estaría ahí también.

…

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, fue un poco mas extenso, pero era necesario, espero que les halla gustado.

Por cierto lo del anillo lo describí así porque yo tengo un anillo exactamente así y me pareció lindo para Robin, aaa y otra cosa que se me había pasado decirles, todo esto esta situado después de salir de Thriller bark.


	6. La verdad

Hola nakamas, bueno quería subir este capitulo el martes pero ahora que veo la hora ya es bastante tarde así que ni modo ya es miércoles, pero bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic.

**La verdad**

Zoro corrió por todo el pueblo perdiéndose entre las calles cuando de pronto se encontró con una calle llena de comida y choco con un chico delgado cabello rubio y de una ceja rizada.

-Lo siento no me fije por… maldito ero-kukku no te metas en mi camino- Zoro noto que había chocado con Sanji.

-Marimo de mierda que dices si tu eres el que se metió en mi camino.

-Oi chicos- dijo Luffy- Vamos compremos mas comida.

-Luffy no hay tiempo, acabo de encontrarme con la marine que viene con Smoker, debemos salir de aquí ahora.

-Y por que no empezaste por ahí marimo de mierdaaaa!, vamos de regreso al Sunny.

-Pero la comida Sanjiiii!- dijo Luffy.

-No hay tiempo- gritaron a unisonó Zoro, Sanji y Franky.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sanji- yo iré a buscar a mis damiselas, Franky será mejor que busques a Usopp y Chopper y ustedes dos regresen al barco.

-Tu no me das ordenes cocinerucho.

-Hey que pasa aquí- grito Nami quien llegaba al lugar acompañada de Usopp.

Pronto Sanji le explico la situación a Nami y decidieron que regresarían al barco, mientras que Sanji y Nami buscaban a Chopper y Robin, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y corrieron de regreso al Sunny (Claro que a Zoro lo tuvieron que llevar prácticamente de la mano para que no se perdiera).

Nami y Sanji corrían desesperados por el pueblo en busca de los últimos mugiwara y por suerte no tardaron en encontrarlos, sin muchas explicaciones se llevaron a sus nakamas de regreso al Sunny.

…

Mientras tanto Zoro y los demás llegaba al Sunny y Brook ya los esperaba con desesperación ya que un barco de la marina se acercaba al puerto, comenzaron a preparar la huida del lugar, solo esperaban la llegada de sus demás nakamas, sobre todo Zoro quien esperaba que Robin estuviera bien.

…

Los 4 mugiwara que faltaban corrían de prisa por el pueblo para salir de ahí, Chopper había tomado su forma de 4 patas y Robin iba montada sobre el para ir aun mas rápido, mientras Sanji y Nami corrían a lado de estos dos lo mas rápido que podían.

…

Luffy dio aviso de que sus nakamas ya estaban cerca y fue el momento de subir el ancla, mientras los demás llegaban y abordaban el Sunny, fue cuando Franky hizo volar al Sunny para poder escapar de ahí, dejando atrás a la marina.

…

-Menos mal hemos podido escapar de la marina- dijo Nami

-Pero Zoro como es que te has encontrado con esa marine?- pregunto Usopp

-Pues yo iba caminando por las calles cuando la vi y entonces me escondí para que no me viera y salí corriendo a buscarlos.

-Pues menos mal que no te vieron, que si no hubiera sido peor- dijo Usopp.

-Si- contesto un Zoro bastante inquieto.

_Y ahora que harás Zoro, no puedes decirles la verdad si lo hago estoy seguro que me matan además de que no quiero lastimar a Robin, pero tal vez sea lo mejor decirle a ella la verdad tal vez entienda todo esto y me perdone, no, no puedo hacerlo.__- _Pensaba Zoro.

…

Los días en el Sunny pasaban y todos encontraban a un Zoro bastante extraño, distraído y siempre pensativo, incluso ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Robin, no sabían que pasaba.

Hasta que cierto día Zoro decidió que le daría a Robin uno de los dos regalos que le había comprado en la isla y fue a buscarla al lugar donde era seguro que se encontraría (En cubierta, sentada en su tumbona leyendo algún libro).

-Robin- le llamo el peli verde a la chica.

-Que pasa Zoro?.

-Eeehh hace unos días en aquella isla te compre algo y quería entregártelo, solo espero que te guste.

-Me compraste algo, de verdad? Wao Arigatou- dijo Robin.

-Pues toma Robin, Te Amo.

-Arigatou, yo también Te Amo- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba en sus manos el paquete que Zoro le estaba entregando.

Robin abrió cuidadosamente el regalo de Zoro y para su sorpresa encontró algo que ella quería, si que lo quería, era aquella enciclopedia que había visto ese día y que le dijeron que alguien ya se la había llevado, nunca se espero que ese alguien fuera Zoro y mucho menos que fuera para ella, ella sonrió enormemente y de un salto se levanto de su tumbona y abrazo a Zoro claro el no tardo en rodearla con sus brazos y corresponderle el abrazo, Robin se separo un poco de el cuerpo de Zoro y le regalo un lindo, dulce, y tierno beso, Zoro correspondía ese beso con todo su amor y fue cuando supo lo que tenia que hacer si no quería perder a Robin.

Mientras tanto alguien a lo lejos los veía.

-Maldita sea Zoro no fue el regalo que debió de ser por el dinero que me pediste, pero al menos Robin esta feliz, solo por eso te cobrare el 5% de interés- decía Nami que sonreía viendo la escena.

…

El día paso rápido y pronto llego la noche, ese día ni a Robin ni a Zoro les correspondía la guardia, eso le tocaba a ese maldito ero-kukku, así que Robin también tenia una sorpresa para Zoro.

…

Zoro se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando que ahora toda esa confusión que lo estuvo matando por días se había aclarado gracias a esa hermosa sonrisa y ese beso lleno de amor que le había dado Robin, ahora estaba seguro, el la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a perderla así que al día siguiente le contaría lo que paso en esa isla, lo haría.

Toc-toc. De pronto el sonido de su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si quien es?

-Soy yo Zoro, Robin.

-Adelante mi hermosa Robin.

Robin quien estaba feliz por como la había llamado Zoro entro al cuarto de el chico y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta y ponía el pasador de la puerta.

::Robin llevaba puesto ese largo abrigo blanco, ese que tanto le gustaba, solo que debajo de el llevaba un sensual conjunto para la ocasión, era un conjunto color rojo transparente, lleno de encajes y con un liguero del mismo color::

-Zoro yo quería darte un pequeño regalo.

-Y que regalo Robin- dijo completamente inocente el chico.

La morena dejo caer el largo y pesado abrigo y le sonrió coquetamente a su chico, Zoro, el solo quedo boquiabierto nunca pensó que Robin fuera el regalo aunque claro no podía pedir mejor regalo.

Zoro se abalanzó sobre Robin y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente, cada vez mas apasionadamente, hasta que se entregaron en uno al otro en la mejor noche de toda su vida.

…

Al amanecer Robin despertó abrazada a Zoro, se sentía completamente feliz ahora si nada podría opacar esa felicidad, ahora si se sentía completamente feliz. Decido levantarse y darse un baño así que colocándose de nuevo el abrigo arropo a Zoro y salió muy sonriente de ahí en busca de ropa limpia.

…

El peliverde despertó, sabia que ya era tarde, el ruido de afuera lo comprobaba, Robin claro seguramente había salido a desayunar, estaba seguro que el ya había perdido nuevamente una comida del día. Se levanto y se encamino al baño con una muda de ropa limpia, entro al baño y se despojo de su ropa, de pronto recordó la noche anterior con Robin y se sintió feliz, se metió a la regadera de agua tibia y dejo que callera por su cuerpo, después enjabono su cuerpo y cabello y se enjuago, salió de la ducha completamente relajado enredo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y sacudió su cabello, tomo la ropa limpia que había llevado y decidió que se vestiría en su habitación.

(Por cierto esta escena se la dedico a Loveless girl-01)

Zoro después de vestirse salió de su habitación y se dirigió a cubierta dispuesto a entrenar un poco, pero se encontró con la morena dueña de su corazón ahí en su tumbona, solo que no leía si no que tomaba el sol en un sexy bikini y decidió que seria bueno hablar de una vez con ella, así que sin pensárselo dos veces fue hacia donde estaba ella la tomo en sus brazos, la cargo y subió al puesto de vigía, mientras todos sus nakamas hacían ruiditos ridículos por la escena.

…

-Pero que pasa Zoro?- pregunto ella.

-Hay algo que necesito contarte Robin.

-Mmm me pregunto que será- dijo ella sonriente.

-Pues ahora te lo diré… veras recuerdas aquel día que dije que había visto de lejos a la marine, eeemm no era verdad, a decir verdad la encontré de frente me hablo y Robin ella es una chica que me recuerda mucho a Kuina sabes es bastante parecida a ella y ese día ella… ella me beso y Robin yo correspondí el beso, pero me di cuenta que no podía hacer eso por que yo te amo a ti y no quería fallarte, solo que el recuerdo de Kuina se vino a mi mente y me bloque por unos momentos, pero todos estos días he estado pensando las cosas y ahora estoy mas que seguro que Te Amo solo a ti y por eso necesitaba contártelo no quiero ocultártelo por que confió en ti y Te Amo.

El lugar se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos larguísimos en los que ninguno de los dos sabían que pasaría.

…

Continuara.

Bueno como verán Zoro se animo y le conto la verdad a Robin, ahora como reaccionara ella, que pasara ahora, todo seguirá bien o todo se ira por el caño, esperemos el próximo capitulo (que juro subirlo el viernes) para saberlo.

Espero le gustara el capitulo y me dejen reviews para saber que tal les pareció.

Por cierto… **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI HERMOSA ROBIN CHWAN UNO DES MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

Saludos nakamas, nos leemos.


	7. Reacciones

Hola nakamas bueno les vengo a dejar el otro capítulo de este fic, aviso que tratare de estar subiendo un capitulo los lunes y otro los viernes vale, espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy.

**Reacciones**.

Robin se quedó completamente callada con la declaración que le había hecho Zoro, no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo algo así, por otro lado Zoro esperaba la reacción de la chica, así que por unos minutos aquel lugar permaneció en un total y completo silencio de lo más desesperante.

Minutos más tarde aquel silencio que inundaba la habitación se rompió gracias al sonido de la fuerte cachetada que Robin le propino a Zoro. El chico no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero sabía que Robin tenía motivos para hacer lo que hizo. Ahora solo esperaba que lo perdonara.

-Como, como te atreviste a hacerme eso, te entregue mi corazón, confié en ti te conté todo sobre mí, me entregue a ti como nunca en la vida lo había hecho, confíe en que tu no me lastimarías, en que siempre me protegerías y no hablo durante las batallas, pensé que tú nunca me lastimarías Zoro confíe en ti, porque, por que, por qué?- preguntaba la chica con los ojos inundados de lágrimas que no soportando más salieron de sus azules ojos.

-Robin yo… perdóname por favor, solo me gano el momento, ella me la recordó y la imagine de grande y no sé qué me paso, pero después la rechace Robin… por ti- dijo el chico queriendo abrazarla, pero ella se alejó de él.

-No Zoro, no, sabes el hecho que hubieras correspondido el beso pudo ser lo de menos, tal vez sería muy diferente si no fuera ella, Zoro creí en lo que me dijiste ese día que confiamos el uno con el otro, me contaste lo que paso con Kuina y lo que sentían el uno por el otro aun siendo unos niños, pero me dijiste que eso estaba en tu pasado no?, entonces por qué correspondiste ese beso?

-Pero eso que tiene que ver Robin?

-Que, que tiene que ver, pues todo Zoro, me dijiste ese día que no vivirías enamorado de un fantasma y ahora aparece esa chica Tashigi es su nombre no? La chica que me dijiste que se parecía a ella, viene y te besa y correspondes ese beso imaginando que era Kuina y sabes creo que si después rechazaste el beso es porque te diste cuenta que no era Kuina no por mí.

-No es así amor yo…

-Amor? Y te atreves a llamarme así, no ahora entiendo que sigues enamorado del fantasma de tu amiga de la infancia de tu primer y verdadero amor Zoro.

-No de verdad que no es así no te digo que no me sentí confundido, pero después de estos días y pensar las cosas me di cuenta que solo Te Amo a ti.

-Te das cuenta lo que me dices, dices que te llevo días en decidir qué era lo que "querías", si me amaras como dices hacerlo no te hubieras ni siquiera atrevido a dudar del amor que dices sientes por mí y lo hubieras dicho todo ese mismo día.

-Yo tenía miedo de que esto pasara, de que no me perdonaras, de perderte.

-Claro eso justifica que no lo dijeras, pero no el que te tomara tanto tiempo en decidir si me amabas, además como no decidirte por mi si ya no tenías mas opción, teniéndome aquí viviendo contigo, conviviendo todo los días soy la opción más fácil, además de que esa chica es una marine.

-Te juro que no es así Robin, yo Te Amo de verdad.

-No, aquí la única persona de los dos que de verdad amaba al otro era… soy yo Zoro, pero esto no está bien, yo no puedo retenerte a mi lado si de verdad amas a otra y…

-Pero no amo a otra te amo a ti.

-No te quieras engañar Zo… kenshi-san, será mejor que busques la manera de explicarle a Luffy que te enamoraste de una marine, sé que él lo aceptara, solo que tendrás que decidir que hacer con eso, no será fácil estar con ella tu eres un pirata y ella una marine, pero el amor que sientes por ella hará que puedan estar juntos. Te deseo lo mejor con ella, si tú vas a estar feliz con ella yo no me pondré en medio.

-No Robin nooo!- dijo Zoro sin poder retener más tiempo las lágrimas y llorando- Robin te suplico que me perdones y no me dejes.

De pronto Robin quien ya se había parado y se encaminaba a la puerta (el rostro de ella estaba cubierto por lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus hermosos pero ahora apagados ojos) volteo asea el chico y le dijo:

-Claro que te perdono kenshi-san, si esto es por tu felicidad no importa que yo sufra si así tiene que ser para que seas feliz estoy dispuesta a sacrificar a la felicidad de estar contigo, seguir contigo kenshi-san sería un enorme error y no quiero cometerlo.

Robin salió del puesto de vigía y corrió a su habitación asegurándose de que nadie la hubiera visto llorar. En cuanto entro a su habitación cerró la puerta y puso el pasador e inmediatamente callo de rodillas llorando inconsolablemente, las lágrimas corrían como un delgado rio por sus mejillas, su nariz se ponía colorada por el llanto, los quejidos de dolor cada vez fueron más silenciosos ya que el llanto comenzaba a ahogar su voz, los ojos de Robin no tenían el mismo azul ahora eran un azul opaco sin ese brillo que siempre solía acompañarlos, su boca comenzaba a hincharse y su respiración se volvía lenta y complicada. Decidió subir a la cama, tomo unas mantas y se tapó con ellas abrazando sus rodillas sin dejar de llorar.

…

Mientras en el puesto de vigía Zoro se ahogaba en sus mocos y lágrimas, por un momento pensó que todo se solucionaría, escucho a Robin decir que lo perdonaba, pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca le habían llegado al corazón, eso había dolido más que los golpes recibidos por Nami cuando hacia junto con sus nakamas alguna tontería, más que ese corte que le dejo una cicatriz en su pecho, más que el dolor que tomo de Luffy gracias a Kuma, más que la muerte de Kuina, más de la cachetada que le había dado hace unos instantes Robin, las palabras de Robin dolían más que cualquier golpe recibido sobre todo escuchar de nuevo que lo llamara "kenshi-san", con eso ella le dijo todo.

No soportaba el haberla perdido, no podía creerlo, la odiaba, la odia, nunca pensó hacerlo, pero ahora la odiaba, odiaba a Kuina… odiaba a Tashigi si la tuviera enfrente ya la hubiera matado, por un momento pensó que sería mejor matarse, pero recapacito y no lo hizo tenía un sueño aun que cumplir y viéndolo bien no tenía que odiar a Kuina ella no le había hecho nada, pero Tashigi si a ella sí que la odiaba y un día la mataría por lo que le hizo lo juraba. Había sido tan estúpido como para caer por unos instantes en sus redes, era el mayor de los idiotas.

Su corazón latía a un ritmo impresiónate, el odio corría por sus venas, el dolor por su corazón, apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Podría romperse las manos si seguía apretando los puños de esa manera, no dejaba de llorar, su cabeza comenzaba a doler su cuerpo tomaba una temperatura fría, sus dientes rechinaban de furia, dolor, tristeza y no sé cuántos sentimientos más encontrados.

Solo de una cosa estaba seguro y esa era el amor que sentía por Robin y lucharía porque ella lo escuchara y pudiera comprender que de verdad la amaba y volver a tenerla con él, no se daría por vencido nunca el lucharía por recuperar su amor, lo haría, porque si no lo hacía estaba seguro que no resistiría y no sabía de lo que fuera capaz de hacer.

Robin tenía que creer en él, no podía perder a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido nunca eso era lo único claro ahora para Zoro.

…

Continuara.

Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa, chille de escribir esto, odié con toda mi alma escribirlo, pero ni modo así tenía que ser, no podía cambiarlo es algo importante para este fic que pasara esto una disculpa a todos los que leen este fic de verdad lo siento yo sufrí mucho con lo que escribí, lo siento.

**Zorro Junior** discúlpame por favor, no me odies juro que baldra la pena lo juro, lo juro, lo juro, no olvidemos que esto es un ZoRo además de que Zoro ya odia a la desgraciada de Tashigi, juro que absolutamente todo baldra la pena. Gracias por tu review.

**Aoshika October** lo mismo digo esa Tashigi es una maldita copia barata de Kuina, la odio, desde que la conocí la odie, muchas gracias por tu review.

Amiga **Laugerid ** gracias por todo tu apoyo no sabes cuento lo aprecio, espero no me odies después de esto.

**Loveless girl-01 ** mil gracias también por tu apoyo y descuida ahora Zoro por este momento podrá ser de nosotras dos muajajaja, claro no podrá ser por mucho tiempo.

Y a todos los demás que leen mi fic y me han dejado review no me odien por favor, no me odien. Les agradezco mucho el apoyo.

Nos leemos nakamas.


	8. Mas problemas

Hola nakamas les pido una súper disculpa no pude subir el capitulo el lunes estuve bastante atareada y me costo mucho ni siquiera ayer pude subirlo pero aquí lo tienen.

**Más problemas**

Al día siguiente todos los mugiwara se encontraban en la cocina desayunando con la excepción de Zoro y Robin que creían estaban juntos.

-Donde estará mi hermosa Robin chwan, fui a tocar a su habitación, pero no me contesta.

-Y Zoro no esta en el puesto de vigía- decía Chopper.

-Seguro deben estar "juntos" suuuupeeerr.

-Si es lo mas seguro- decía Nami, mientras que Sanji caía fulminado al piso.

-Hey por que se ha desmayado Sanji?- preguntaba Luffy.

-Por nada Luffy, por nada- contesto Nami.

…

Mientras tanto Zoro se encontraba abajo del Sunny en el mini Going Merry no quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie, Robin ella estaba encerrada en su habitación, Sanji la había ido a buscar, pero no le contesto y este se fue, ella no quería salir, quería estar sola.

…

Ya pasadas una horas y sin rastro de nadie cerca Robin salió a la cocina tenia algo de hambre y buscaría algo, pero al entrar a la cocina se encontró a Sanji ahí.

-OOhh hermosa Robin chwan estas aquí quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- pero fue cuando Sanji noto la cara de la chica, sus ojos hinchados de las lagrimas que aun dejaban rastro en su rostro-Robin chwan que te ha pasado, aaahh que te hizo ese maldito marimo de mierda.

-Eh Sanji-kun el no- pero Robin no aguanto y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

-Robin chwan que paso, si te hizo algo ese marimo verdad.

-El, el… me engaño.

Y Sanji casi sale disparado de la cocina, pero Robin se lo impidió, le pidió que se sentara y le conto lo ocurrido, pero sobretodo le pidió callar no decir nada, Sanji con mucho esfuerzo acepto y a petición de Robin trataría de no tratar aun peor a Zoro.

…

Los días pasaban rápido y aunque era notorio el que Zoro y Robin ya no estaban juntos parecía que los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de esto eran lógicamente Sanji y Nami, los demás bakas seguían en sus cosas sin darle mucha importancia a las cosas.

Mientras por otro lado Zoro no dejaba de ir tras Robin día tras día pidiéndole que lo escuchara, que lo perdonara, pero ella siempre huía no quería escucharlo, mas el no se rendía he iba tras ella una vez mas, pero era lo mismo ella no quería hablar con el, le pedía dejar las cosas así y seguir como nakamas, pero el no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Cierto día como los anteriores Zoro seguía a Robin.

-Robin por favor, escúchame yo no quise hacerlo, yo te amo.

-Ya kenshi-san te he dicho que dejemos el tema atrás, tú y yo no estaremos juntos otra vez.

-Pero Robin a lo menos escúchame, piénsalo un poco, no crees que has exagerado un poco.

-Exagerado, te parece exagerado!- grito Robin, esto hizo que todos sus nakamas salieran a cubierta a ver lo que pasaba.

-Tal vez un poco, te amo Robin, por favor.

-No kenshi-san, NO!.

-Que le estas haciendo a mi hermosa Robin chwan, maldito marimo traidor- grito Sanji.

-Tú no te metas.

De pronto llego Luffy y al notar que había problemas puso esa cara que pocas veces se ven y dijo:

-Que pasa aquí Robin, Zoro?

-Kenshi-san y yo ya no estamos juntos desde hace tiempo y si quieren saber por que, que el se los explique- dijo Robin entrando en el Sunny.

-Que ha pasado Zoro?- dijo bastante serio Luffy.

Zoro decidió que era hora de contarles la verdad a su nakamas tal vez eso le ayudaría y lo haría sentir mejor así que sin mas les conto todo lo sucedido en aquella isla.

…

-Eres un insensible- gritaron al mismo tiempo Nami y Chopper.

-Hey esperen, entiéndanlo debió de ser algo confuso para el lo que paso- decía Franky y Brook.

-BASTA!- grito Luffy- nadie se pondrá de lado de nadie, esto lo tienes que resolver entre ellos y no tenemos porque favorecer a ninguno de los dos, esto con el tiempo se podrá resolver, pero es algo que solo harán ellos dos no ninguno de nosotros.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Luffy, pero sabían que tenían razón así que se fueron dejando solo a Zoro en cubierta.

…

Pasadas unas cuantas horas la situación se repetía Zoro seguía a Robin pidiendo que lo escuchara y al igual que todas las demás veces ella se negaba hasta que…

-Ya kenshi-san por favor deja de hacerme esto.

-Hacer que Robin, solo quiero que me perdones.

-Ya te dije que te perdonaba.

-Pero quiero que estés conmigo.

-No eso ya no, tú amas a otra.

-Que no Robin- pero Zoro comenzaba a entrar a un estado de desesperación que lo estaba alterando demasiado.

-No te niegues a tus sentimientos, y déjame en paz.

-Negarme, pero a que me estoy negando si yo no la… - Zoro ya no aguantaba mas estaba a punto de explotar de la desesperación así que por unos segundos se quedo callado.

-Ves no puedes decir que no por que si lo haces.

-Pues SI tal vez si la amo y he estado como estúpido rogándote, perdiendo mi tiempo cuando pude haberlo ocupado mejor pensando en como estar con ella o irla a buscar, como me dijiste encontrare la forma de estar con ella aunque sea una marine, ella es perfecta para mi, es una espadachín, y es linda, que mas podría pedir, mira que estarle rogando a una egoísta que no entiende razones me ha hecho perder mi tiempo, estoy harto de ir detrás de ti cada día, para que si no vales la pena, es mas quien me dice que si puedo confiar en ti, soy un baka por confiar en ti y por haber pensado que te amaba- todo esto lo dijo a grito abierto.

Las palabras de Zoro si que le estaban rompiendo (si es que es posible) aun más el corazón a Robin, era increíble lo que le estaba diciendo, pero con el poco orgullo que le quedaba aguanto las lágrimas y le contesto:

-Pues si así es, no sigas perdiendo tu tiempo con alguien que no vale la pena, y ve a buscarla y se feliz y tal vez yo debería de irme así ya no tendrías en quien desconfiar y serias feliz.

Todos salieron al oír las palabras de Zoro y se pusieron alrededor de el mientras que Robin entraba a su habitación.

Luffy se acerco y pidió dejaran a Zoro en paz mientras el iría a hablar con Robin.

-Zoro no quiero que te acerques a Robin, déjala en paz, por favor creo bastante daño le hiciste con lo que le acabas de decir, yo hablare con ella y tu no te acerques a ella al menos que ella lo permita- dijo Luffy.

Zoro fue cuando reacciono y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que entre lagrimas y mocos le decía a Luffy.

-No puedes prohibirme que lo haga Luffy.

-Si, si puedo- dijo Luffy cerrando la puerta hacia las habitaciones, dejándolos a todos ahí sorprendidos por la reacción que su senchou había tenido.

…

Continuara.

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, seguí sufriendo cuando escribí esto, fue horrible, no me odien de verdad, pero es que tenia que ser así, por cierto habrá cambios para el otro capitulo que no prometo subir el viernes, pero si hare lo posible para hacerlo.

Les agradezco la espera y espero les gustara el capitulo.

Saludos y nos leemos nakamas.


	9. Visita inesperada

No lo resistí y me busque el tiempo para poder compartirles el siguiente capitulo de este fic, como dije habrá ciertos cambios, bueno no tal cual, pero si pasaran cosas interesantes.

**Visita inesperada.**

Luffy siguió por el pasillo que sabia daba a la habitación de Robin y no tardo en llegar, así que se paro frente a la puerta y toco no muy fuerte.

Toc – Toc

-Vete Kenshi-san!

-Soy Luffy, Robin.

-Luffy, no quiero hablar con nadie, por favor vete, por favor.

-No Robin déjame entrar, necesitamos hablar.

Robin accedió y con ayuda de un brazo fleur quito el pasador de la puerta y la abrió, Luffy entro a la habitación y se acercó a Robin y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Robin, se que no debes sentirte bien, pero creo deberían de aclarar bien las cosas.

-Ya están claras Luffy, el me dijo lo que sentía y ya no hay más que aclarar.

-Robin, creo Zoro dijo eso porque estaba enojado, yo estoy seguro que no siente de verdad eso, lo conozco y se que no es así Robin.

-Cuando dices las cosas es por que las sientes si no que sentido tiene que las digas.

-Robin, estaba enojado, pero esta bien tu decidirás cuando es mejor aclarar todo esto yo no te obligare ni te presionare a nada, solo tengo que decirte que eres mi nakama y eres nuestra nakama, todos te queremos y ten por seguro que siempre estaremos ahí para ti, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, no te sientas sola por favor.

-Gracias Luffy, pero creo seria mejor si me voy de la tripulación, así tal vez el sea feliz y yo pueda olvidarme de todo esto, no creo resistir verlo todos los días y saber que el no me ama.

Fue cuando Luffy se levanto de la cama y se coloco frente a Robin, quito su sombrero y se lo coloco a la chica en la cabeza y le dijo:

-Yo respetare tu decisión Robin, pero piénsalo, cuando tengas la respuesta me lo devuelves- dijo señalando su sombrero de paja.

-Gracias Luffy- dijo Robin ya un poco mas calmada.

Luffy solo la miro y sonrió y salió de la habitación asea cubierta.

…

Mientras tanto todos estaban rodeando a Zoro y preguntaban miles de cosa y le reprochaban aun mas cosas hasta que se oyó una puerta abrirse.

-Hey mina, les dije que dejaran a Zoro en paz y que no nos pondríamos de lado de nadie.

-Que te dijo mi querida Robin chwan?

-Si que te dijo Robin- decía Nami.

Luffy suspiro y luego dijo- Dijo que quiere irse de la tripulación, que tal vez así estaría mejor.

-No Robin no puede irse, voy a verla- dijo Zoro, pero fue detenido por Luffy que le dijo.

-No Zoro, te dije que no te le acercaras y además ella no me confirmo que lo haría le pedí que me dijera su decisión después, así que hasta saber que pasara nadie ira a molestarla, y si es que ella decide irse la dejaremos ir, ella siempre será nuestra nakama y siempre estaremos ahí para ella y si llegara a estar en peligro mil veces iríamos por ella, pero yo respetare sea cual sea su decisión y pido que ustedes también lo hagan.

Todos aunque muy tristes accedieron a lo pedido por Luffy y asintieron cabizbajos, sobretodo cierto espadachín que no paraba de llorar.

…

Habían pasado un muy buen rato, varias horas cuando Robin salió a cubierta e inmediatamente, todos los mugiwara, menos Luffy la rodearon y le pedían que no se fuera, pero entonces notaron que traía puesto el sombrero de paja de Luffy, con todo lo que había pasado ni siquiera notaron que Luffy había salido sin su sombrero, pero ahora si que querían saber que pasaba.

Robin con el poder de su hana hana no mi encontró a Luffy en el mascaron del Sunny (su lugar favorito) y lo llamo con un brazo fleur, y este inmediatamente corrió a cubierta y encontró ahí a todos sus nakamas que rodeaban a Robin.

-Luffy, vengo a devolverte tu sombrero, eh tomado una decisión, y no me iré, no puedo irme, tengo que verlos a todos ustedes cumplir sus sueños, solo con ustedes yo cumpliré el mío, y Luffy tengo que ayudarte a convertirte en el rey de los piratas- dijo la chica devolviendo a Luffy su sombrero.

Zoro al escuchar esto sintió que un poquito de vida le regresaba al cuerpo, al menos no la tendría lejos y tendría la oportunidad de recuperarla o eso esperaba.

Todos abrazaron a Robin y lloraban de felicidad, menos cierto cyborg que NO lloraba.

-Bien ahora hagamos una fiesta por que Robin se queda- grito Luffy con ese aspecto de siempre, ese alocado e infantil.

-Menos mal Luffy regreso- decía Nami.

-Hey Robin una ultima cosa, tienes prohibido acercarte a Zoro hasta que te sientas segura de hacerlo y preparada para hablar con el, Zoro tu igual, cuando estén listos para hablar me lo dirán y cuando los dos me lo hallan dicho los dejare acercarse- dijo de nuevo serio Luffy, pero inmediatamente quito esa cara y grito- CARNEEE!.

Zoro y Robin por un minúsculo segundo cruzaron miradas y con eso se dieron a entender que estaban de acuerdo con eso.

…

Los días pasaban rápido y todo en el Sunny estaba normal claro con la excepción de que Zoro y Robin no se hablaban más que para lo indispensable, como pedirse el salero durante las comidas, y cosas básicas.

…

Un día de tantos que habían pasados Robin salía a cubierta y se dirigía al mascaron del Sunny (claro que ella no se montaría en el como lo hacia Luffy) así que subió y se recargo en el barandal y se quedo mirando al mar y a pesar de todo lo sucedido agradecía estar a bordo de ese barco y de tener a esos nakamas, claro cierto espadachín que se encontraba en cubierta "durmiendo" la observaba y deseaba poder estar con ella con la mujer que amaba y solo esperaba que ella pudiera creer que la amaba.

Robin de pronto escucho un ronquido tras de ella y pensó que el kenshi no podía ser acababa de verlo en cubierta y en ningún momento lo vio subir así que el no podía ser entonces quien era, así que volteo y encontró a un chico durmiendo con un gran trozo de carne en la mano y un gran moco que se inflaba y desinflaba con forme roncaba, era un chico con un sombrero naranja que aunque Robin no había conocido sabia perfectamente quien era, y se acerco a el cuidadosamente.

Zoro de pronto perdió de la vista a Robin así que se levanto de inmediato y se encamino asea donde estaba la chica.

Robin se acerco a aquel hombre, pero de pronto la gran burbuja de moco que salía de su nariz reventó y el hombre despertó.

-Eeeehhh queee? Aa comida- y el chico subió la vista para ver a la dueña de las largas piernas que están frente a el.

-Portgas D Ace- dijo Robin.

El hombre se levanto de inmediato, se quito el sombrero, hizo una reverencia asea ala chica y dijo:

-Si hermosa señorita ese es mi nombre, supongo que tu eres Nico Robin, es un verdadero placer conocerte- esto lo dijo tomando la mano de la chica y besándola.

-El placer es mío, es un placer conocer al hermano de mi senchou.

Ace solo sonrió un poco sonrojado.

…

Continuara

Bueno y hasta aquí llego con este capitulo, espero les gustase y espero sus reviews para que me digan que les pareció.

Saludos nakamas, nos leemos.


	10. Hiken no Ace

Hola nakamas, bueno me acabo de dar cuenta que este será el capítulo número 10 de este fic me emociono mucho je, bueno no lo pude subir ayer, si tenía tiempo, pero después inesperadamente ya no tuve y pues lo estoy subiendo hasta hoy, bueno sin más aquí el capítulo.

**Hiken no Ace**

-No el placer siempre será mío- dijo Ace.

-Mmm puedo hacerte una pregunta- dijo Robin.

-Sí, adelante.

-Que haces aquí, y porque estabas dormido con un trozo de carne?

-Oh, disculpa, bueno que hago aquí, es que estoy en la búsqueda de alguien y vi un barco pirata y al estar cerca note que era el de mi hermano y decidí pasar a saludar, pero tenía hambre y entre a la cocina por algo de comida, y me quede dormido, suelo quedarme dormido por momentos y despertar minutos después.

-Quieres decir que llevas ya un buen rato en el barco y que ninguno de nosotros nos habíamos dado cuenta?

-Si- dijo Ace mientras le sonreía a Robin.

-Está bien, supongo no hay problema al ser el hermano de Luffy, por cierto quieres que valla a buscarle.

-Sería buena idea, pero también es buena idea platicar un rato con una chica tan linda como tu Nico Robin.

Robin se ruborizo mucho y se limitó a sonreír, cosa que para Ace encanto ya que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan bonita como la de ella.

-Y dime Nico Robin, como fue que te uniste a la banda de mi hermano.

-Digamos que me invite sola y puedes llamarme solo Robin.

-Te invitaste sola? Interesante Robin- dijo Ace con una sonrisa muy peculiar que ponía bastante nerviosa a Robin y la estaba haciendo sonrojar de más.

…

Zoro caminaba rápidamente y pronto llego a las escaleras y sin más las subió corriendo tenía miedo que algo le hubiera pasado a la arqueóloga pero sin embargo y ahí se encontró algo que aunque a simple vista no le molesto, pero que minutos después de notar la gran sonrisa de Ace y la cara roja de Robin lo hicieron enfurecer.

-Ace?- pregunto Zoro

-Hey Zoro!- dijo algo efusivo Ace

-Que haces aquí?

-Ya ves vengo a visitarlos.

-Pues me alegro que estés aquí seguramente le dará mucho gusto a Luffy verte- dijo Zoro cuando noto a Robin completamente sonrojada.

-Eso espero, con ese baka no se bien que esperar, por cierto Zoro es un gusto conocer a una de sus nuevas nakamas, por su cartel de se busca vi que era linda, pero ahora que la tengo enfrente veo que es aún más linda y que sus ojos tienen un hermoso brillo.

Con las palabras que iba pronunciando Ace el ceño de Zoro cada vez se fruncía mas, como se atrevía a decir algo así, claro que Robin era más hermosa de lo que se ve en su cartel, pero es algo que a Ace no debía de importarle, o bueno eso era lo que quería Zoro.

Ace al notar la cara de enojo que puso Zoro, pensó que había hablado de más, y que probablemente Robin ya tenía dueño.

-Lo, lo ciento, no sabía que había una relación entre ustedes- dijo Ace.

-Descuida, no la hay, bueno si claro que hay una la de nakamas, pero nada más allá- le contesto la morena al chico de las pecas.

Zoro enfureció aún más al oír lo que Robin dijo, si era cierto que ya no estaban juntos, pero el la amaba, que pretendía esa mujer, volverlo loco de celos o que pensaba.

-Siendo así, creo tengo posibilidades, claro si es que me lo permites Robin.

Robin enrojeció más y sonrió y dijo.

-Sería bueno que fueras a buscar a Luffy, kenshi-san.

-Sí y dejarte sola con Ace, no lo creo- en un momento de enojo Zoro exploto y hablo sin pensar, Robin solo lo miro un tanto desconcertada y que decir de Ace que se sintió completamente incomodo en ese lugar.

-No se preocupen, yo iré a buscarlo, creo ustedes tienen que hablar.

-No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-No, Robin puede ir a buscar a Luffy.

Dijeron los dos respectivamente al mismo tiempo.

Después de escuchar, lo que el otro había dicho, se miraron como si fuese una lucha de miradas para ver quién podía más sobre el otro y sabemos que Zoro es bastante duro de roer así que Robin resignada dijo:

-Ya vuelvo iré a buscar a tu hermano Ace, permiso, y un enorme gusto conocerte.

-Adelante Robin, y como ya te había dicho el gusto es mío, no diario conoces a una chica tan linda.

Robin solo respondió nuevamente con una sonrisa y bajo a cubierta y se dirigió al acuario, sabía que ahí estaba Luffy, lo había descubierto desde hace unos minutos gracias a unos ojos fleur.

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde se quedaron Ace y Zoro a solas no se escuchaba mas que el sonido del mar chocando contra el barco, Ace no sabía que pasaba entre Robin y Zoro y tampoco era su intención meterse, pero si ella decía que no había nada porque no hacer su luchita.

De pronto Zoro corto el silencio y bastante relajado dijo:

-Y bueno que te trae por acá Ace?

-EEhh? Aaaahh, pues sigo buscando a maldito de barba negra, no he podido dar con él.

-Y se puede saber exactamente para que lo buscas?.

-Para matarlo.

-Matarlo?

-Sí, el mato a un hermano y yo no puedo dejar que se valla simplemente así, él estaba bajo mi mando así que debo encargarme de esto.

-Pues suerte, espero que lo encuentres pronto.

-Yo igual.

Ace parecía algo sorprendido, la actitud que Zoro había tenido hace unos instantes había desaparecido, ahora se veía tranquilo y relajado, no entendía muy bien que paso, pero estaba seguro tenía que ver que Robin ya no estuviera en ese lugar.

…

-Luffy!- decía Robin entrando al acuario.

-Hola Robin, mira ese es el pez que atrapamos ayer Chopper y yo uuuhh ya está más grande, creo a comido mucho shishishishi, ya quiero comerlo.

-Oh sí que ya ha crecido Luffy, apenas ayer lo atraparon y ya tiene un gran tamaño, pero Luffy venía a decirte que tenemos visitas.

-Visitas, la marina, noooo Nami donde esta Nami tenemos que mover el Sunny aaaahhhh!

-Tranquilo Luffy no es la marina, pero es alguien a quien te alegrara ver.

-Mmmmm trae comida?

-Jajja no lo sé Luffy, pero vino a verte.

-Shanks?

-Akagami Shanks? No Luffy, Ace él es el que está aquí.

-ACE!- dijo Luffy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y unos ojos iluminados de la emoción. ACE!- dijo Luffy mientras salía corriendo a cubierta a buscar a su hermano- Gracias Robinnnn!

-Es verdad Robin, Ace está aquí?- preguntaban Chopper y Usopp.

-Si aquí esta lo encontré hace unos momentos.

-Suuuuuupeeeerrr! Conoceré al hermano mayor de mugiwara, supongo que es igual de baka que el jajajaja.

-No, te equivocas Franky es todo un caballero, eso sí parece tener la misma afición por la comida que Luffy.

-Bueno vamos a ver a Ace- Dijo Chopper.

Y salieron todos corriendo a cubierta, mientras que al salir pasaron a tirar a Sanji quien salía de su habitación a la cocina y de paso casi se llevan a Nami, gracias a Kami que no lo hicieron.

-Pedazos de bakas que les pasa!- les grito Nami- Ah Robin que les pasa a estos bakas.

-Ha venido Ace, el hermano de Luffy y quieren saludarlo y Franky quiere conocerlo.

-Aaahh Ace!. Que gusto, el sí sabe cómo comportarse no como el baka de su hermano.

-El hermano de Luffy-san vino?

-Ah hola Brook, si el hermano de Luffy vino-Contesto Nami.

-Me encantaría conocerlo, pero antes te importaría mostrarme tus braguitas Nami-san.

Ya sabrán la respuesta de Nami, si acertaron un gran golpe que mando al esqueleto a cubierta.

-No crees que eres un poco mala con el Nami jaja- rio Robin.

-Mala? Es que todos aquí son insoportables, memos tu Robin, no sé qué haría yo sin ti y con esta bola de bakas rodeándome.

-Creo no es para tanto, son buenos chicos.

Mientras tanto Luffy había salido gritando el nombre de su hermano y corría a cubierta, Zoro al escuchar a Luffy se dio la vuelta dispuesto a bajar e ir al puesto de vigía, pero antes de dar el primer paso dijo.

-Sería conveniente que no te acerques a Robin, Hiken no Ace- con un tono amenazante y Ace quien lo había notado contesto.

-Si ella no me lo prohíbe, no tengo por qué hacerte caso Roronoa Zoro.

…

Continuara.

Muahahahaha los dejare así, jejje ahora si prometo subir el viernes el capítulo siguiente, mañana mismo lo escribo para tenerlo listo para el viernes, lo juro.

Espero les gustara el capítulo y espero sus opiniones.

Saludos y nos leemos nakamas.


	11. Rivales de amor

Como lo prometí para el viernes pues aquí esta el capitulo número once de este fic .

**Rivales de amor.**

Luffy pronto se agarro del barandal estirando sus brazos subió cayendo encima de Ace, que quedo boca abajo y con la cara adentro de su sombrero.

-Hey, Luffy podriasfss quitarfte de ENCIMAAAA!- grito Ace quitándose al chico de goma de encima.

-Ace! Shishishishi, que gracioso te ves con el sombrero en la cara, por que te lo pusiste así shishishi.

-Baka fue tu culpa- dijo Ace acomodándose el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

-Mi culpa?- pregunto totalmente inocente Luffy- shishi que gusto verte Ace.

-Si pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarte, pero descuida no estaré mucho tiempo sigo buscando a barbanegra.

-Mmm aun no lo encuentras? Y no te preocupes Ace puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, aaahhh Ace ven te presentare a mis nuevos nakamas- esto lo dijo jalando a su hermano del brazo y arrastrándolo asea bajo por las escaleras.

Llegando a cubierta Ace se levanto del piso y se sacudió un poco la ropa y dándole un gran golpe en la cabeza a Luffy.

-Baka! Yo podía bajar solo!

-Shishishishi, mina algunos ya conocen a mi hermano Ace, pero algunos no es el- dijo señalándolo y poniendo el dedo encima de la nariz del chico.

-Ace que gusto verte, no entiendo como puedes ser hermano de este baka- decía Nami.

-Ace!- gritaron Chopper y Usopp.

-Un gusto tenerte aquí Ace- decía Sanji.

-Yo ya te dije lo que tenia que decir- dijo Zoro con el rostro lleno de enojo y los brazos cruzados.

-Suppeeeerr, así que tu eres el hermano de Luffy, yo soy Franky- dijo haciendo un bailecito y juntando sus brazos para formar una estrella.

-Ace-san es un gusto yo soy Brook.

-Es un gusto conocerlos chichos, y me alegra volver a verlos.

-Robin chwaaaannn!, mira el es el hermano de Ace.

-Ya tuve el gran placer de conocerlo Sanji-kun, es un chico muy agradable.

-Como? Mi hermosa Robin chwan ya conoció a Ace, y como lo conociste Robin chwan?

-Nos encontramos hace unos momentos y estuvimos platicando Sanji-kun.

-Que estuviste a solas con el?, pero Robin chwan… aunque pensándolo es mejor a que estuvieras con el marimo.

-Que dijiste maldito ero-kukku.

-Lo que escuchaste cabeza de algaaa!

-Quieres pelea.

-Pues no se que esperas cobarde.

Y comenzaron a pelearse como ya es muy habitual en estos dos, hasta que como siempre tuvieron que ser separados por una muy enojada Nami.

-No puede ser que se comporten como bakas, que no ven que tenemos un invitado, que por cierto no es como ninguno de ustedes bakas!, el si sabe como comportarse- dijo Nami señalando a Ace, que por cierto se había quedado dormido parado.

-Hey Ace despierta!- grito Luffy.

-Ehhh eehhh quien? Carne?- dijo Ace.

-No puede ser- dijo Nami llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Oi Sanji prepara comida, tengo hambre.

-No Luffy, aguanta a la comida.

Mmm Luffy puso cara de estar pensando algo y se puso muy serio, todos solo lo veían intrigados, se preguntaban que pasaba para que su senchou se hubiera puesto así.

-Ya se! Haremos una fiesta por que vino Ace y así podre comer shishishi- grito Luffy.

Y todos, **todos** cayeron de espaldas al piso, tenia que ser Luffy.

-Sanji-kun, creo no es mala idea la de Luffy, podríamos tener una pequeña fiesta nos haría bien un poco de diversión- dijo Nami que se levantaba del piso.

Sanji al escuchar las palabras de la chica se levanto de inmediato- Por supuesto Nami swan ahora mismo iré a preparar la comida.

…

Pasadas unas dos horas el cocinero de los sombreros de paja salía de la cocina para avisarles que todo estaba listo y que seria conveniente preparar unas mesas en cubierta para poder poner todo lo que había preparado y la bebida.

Ace se encontraba con Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Franky y Brook quien tocaba una muy movida canción que todos estos bailaban y cantaba abrazados.

Mientras Nami y Robin se encontraban buscando ropa para ponerse para la fiesta, cierto que era una fiesta entre nakamas, pero eso no quería decir que no se vieran lindas, además tenían un invitado "especial", así que tenían que verse bien.

Por otro lado Zoro veía desde el puesto de vigía como los chicos se divertían, el no solía ser de los que estaba con esos bakas asiendo el ridículo, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba estar con ellos cantando y bailando, y estaba seguro que hubiera estado ahí si no hubiera sido por como encontró a Robin con Ace, algo si era seguro no iba a dejar que Ace se la quitara por muy hermano de Luffy que fuera, no, no con Robin no se metería.

…

Unos minutos después todo afuera estaba listo para comenzar la fiesta, cabe decir que el mas feliz era Luffy por la cantidad de comida que había, mientras que los demás ya esperaban ansiosos que las fiesta empezara, para poder bailar y tomar, sobretodo Zoro que no quería hacer otra cosa mas que beberse todo el sake que encontrara a su paso; de pronto los chico vieron como comenzaban a salir las chicas, primero salió Nami.

::Nami iba vestida con un diminuto shorts color rojo y una blusa que apenas le llegaba por abajo del ombligo color amarillo, llena de brillos y sin mangas y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones de cabello fuera, y sus sandalias de siempre::

La mayoría quedo embobado viendo la ropa que llevaba puesta Nami sobre todo Sanji que sufría una fuerte hemorragia nasal.

Detrás de Nami salía Robin.

::Robin vestía (a ojos de Zoro) simplemente irresistible, llevaba puestos unos pantalones muy, muy ajustados de cuero negro que resaltaban sus lindas piernas y su trasero, en la parte de arriba llevaba puesta una blusa color verde (del tono de la haramaki de Zoro) la blusa era de tirantes delgados y dejaba al descubierto el ombligo de la chica, pero tenia algo de vuelo y por la parte de atrás cubría perfectamente su espalda hasta llegar al su trasero, llevaba puesto unos accesorios en color plata y tenia un gran adorno en forma de pétalo de sakura en su cabello y por ultimo calzaba unos zapatos altos color rojo::

Los chicos miraron a la otra chica y Sanji digamos que tuvo que ser sostenido por su nakamas y tapado de los ojos por que su hemorragia nasal había crecido, Ace había quedado boca abierto y babeando, incluso a Luffy se le había caído la quijada hasta el piso, y que digamos Zoro que estaba con la boca abierta, los ojos tan abiertos como podía ser posible y apunto de sufrir también una hemorragia nasal, así que tapaba su nariz con la mayor fuerza que podía para poder respirar.

-Creo hemos sido un gran éxito Robin- le decía Nami a su amiga.

-Creo que tienes razón Nami.

-Ya viste como te ve Ace? Robin

-Nani? Por favor Nami- dijo poniéndose totalmente roja

- Y ya viste también a Zoro, parece que ahora se da cuenta de lo que perdió.

-Pues el así lo quiso así que afronte las consecuencias, además debería preocuparse mas por su marine.

-Bueno, bueno dejemos de amargarnos con esos recuerdos y a disfrutar de la fiesta amiga.

Ace se fue acercando a Robin sonriéndole ampliamente, mientras que ella correspondía la sonrisa.

-Disculpa hermosa señorita, no se si le gustaría que este servidor la acompañe hoy durante la fiesta- le pregunto Ace a la ojiazul.

-Ve a pedirle a alguien mas que te acompañe quieres- dijo Zoro que después de ver que Ace se acercaba a Robin reacciono de su embobamiento y corrió hasta ellos.

-Y tu quien eres para pedirme eso, no tengo por que obedecerte.

-Entonces quieres que te haga obedecer?- dijo Zoro comenzando a desenvainara a Wadou.

-Hey chicos sin pleitos quieren, se supone que esto es una fiesta- dijo Robin pasando en medio de los dos poniendo una mano en el hombro de los dos.

Si que los había dominado con esa acción, ya que los dos se quedaron pasmados y sin habla, y quedaron aspirando el aroma de Robin que a cada paso que daba la morena se iba desvaneciendo y estos dos por su afán de seguir aspirando tan perfecto aroma quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, claro que cuando se dieron cuanta se empujaron mutuamente asea atrás y dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo:

-QUIERES PELEA!?

-QUIERES PELEA!?

Luffy tomo a los dos y los jalo hasta la mesa donde estaba colocada toda la comida y les dio un vaso con sake.

-Bien chicos fiestaaaaa- dijo Luffy alzando su vaso, cosa que todos sus demás nakamas copiaron y a unisonó se oyó.

-KAMPAI!

…

La fiesta ya estaba bastante avanzada y las horas habían corrido muy rápido y ya empezaba a verse oscurecer, todos estaban cantando, bailando, Luffy seguía tragando lo poco que quedaba, Ace por ratos se quedaba dormido, y Zoro estaba completamente ebrio y gritando a todos que los quería mucho y de vez en cuando gritaba que amaba a Robin, la que aunque estaba sorprendida por lo que decía el kenshi, no le tomaba mucha importancia ya que estaba ebrio.

De pronto Brook comenzó a tocar una canción lenta y tranquila, bastante relajante, algunos mugiwara parecían querer dormir con esa canción, pero Ace lo vio como una muy buena oportunidad para invitar a bailar a Robin y tenerla cerca muy cerca, así que se levanto y se acerco a la chica.

-Hey, hola- decía el chico acercándose a la morena- me preguntaba si quisieras bailar un rato conmigo.

-Por supuesto- dijo Robin sonriéndole al chico mientras este le extendía la mano para que pudiera levantarse.

Robin y Ace comenzaron a bailar aquella melodía tan, tan, tan… romántica mientras que Ace tenia tomada a la chica por la cintura y ella tenia sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Zoro reía como estúpido de ver lo que Franky hacia y de los absurdas historias de Usopp, no sabia como es que estaba riendo de las estupideces de esos bakas, seguro seria por el alcohol, pero de pronto volteo por un momento asea Robin y ya no la vio ahí y después busco a Ace con la mirada y tampoco, así que rápidamente busco con sus ojos desesperados y los encontró bailando muy juntitos y eso lo hizo enfurecer y bajar también la borrachera, se paro de inmediato y fue hacia ellos.

-Si que eres buena en el baile Robin.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás Ace.

-Me encantaría saber en que mas eres tan buena.

Robin solo sonreía un poco sonrojada por las palabras de Ace, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba de un brazo y la volteaban y fue cuando vio a Zoro quien la tomo de la cintura con fuerza y la atrajo asía el y la beso con desesperación, pero con amor, un beso ansiado por Zoro, probaba de nuevo los labios de la chica que amaba.

Robin por un momento quedo en shock, pero en seguida correspondió el beso a Zoro, cierto que se sentía traicionada, pero lo amaba, lo amaba como rechazar un beso suyo, pero después de algunos hermosos y perfectos segundos la chica reacciono y empujo a Zoro.

-Que piensas que estas haciendo kenshi-san?- le dijo la morena tocándose inconscientemente los labios.

-Robin, Te Amo!

-Kenshi-san ya hemos hablado de esto por favor déjame en paz.

-Ya la oíste Roronoa déjala en paz- dijo Ace.

-Tu no tienes por que meterte en esto Ace!

-Me meto por que no pienso dejar que le hagas algo a Robin, si ella no quiere estar contigo y creo esta quedando claro.

-Ya veo que quieres arreglar las cosas por la mala Hiken, así que adelante- dijo Zoro colocándose su banda el la cabeza y desenvainando su tres katanas.

Ace alzaba un poco su sombrero con un dedo, mientras una mirada retadora miraba sin pestañear a Zoro y una de sus manos comenzaba a convertirse en fuego.

…

Continuara.

Muahahahaha soy malvada hasta aquí lo dejare, además que a petición de mi amora Miri este capitulo fue un poquito mas largo. Agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado y espero que me sigan dejando para saber que tal les parece la historia.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo nakamas, nos leemos.


	12. Aceptacion

Hola nakamas, bueno como se pudieron dar cuenta no he podido actualizar hasta el día de hoy, por lo regular subo dos capítulos por semana, pero esta semana solo tendrá que ser uno ya que pues anduve enfermita y la verdad no tenia ningún animo de escribir, he andado súper cansada y con un sueño exagerado, y a punto de caer dormida literal muchas veces en todo lugar, por lo que además me la pase en casa, pero bueno ya paso y ya estoy mejor, no puedo decir que me siento completamente bien, pero si mejor así que decidí actualizar este fic. Y bueno sin más discusiones de mi salud aquí les va.

**Aceptación.**

Zoro comenzó a atacar a Ace con todo el poder de sus katanas, pero había olvidado que el chico poseía una akuma no mi tipo logia, lo que claramente hacia que Zoro no pudiera si quiera darle un corte al chico, aunque por otro lado Ace que también atacaba a Zoro estaba sorprendido por la gran agilidad que tenia este para moverse ya que no había dado en el blanco ni una vez, a decir verdad era una de las peleas mas parejas que Luffy había visto de parte de los dos y los animaba a los dos.

- Si Zoro! Dale, mas fuerte, no asea allá nooo! shishshishi, Oi Ace pégale, no fallaste, a la derecha!.

-CALLATE BAKA!- GRITARON TODOS A UNISONO.

-Luffy, como puedes estar animando a tu hermano y al marimo también eres tarado o que te pasa- lo regañaba Sanji.

-Shishishishi, es que es muy divertido, Ace y Zoro son muy fuertes shishishihsi.

-Baka- le dijo Nami soltándole un gran golpe en la cabeza, de esos que inexplicablemente, suelen dolerle a Luffy- no te das cuenta que al ritmo que van estos dos, el que sufrirá las consecuencias es el Sunny.

Robin veía a estos dos con una cara de fastidio; si tal vez Zoro lo hiciera por celos y Ace por querer defenderla, pero esto le estaba molestando bastante sobre todo por los comentarios que iban haciendo los dos.

-Robin es mía, lo entiendes Ace no tienes derecho a acercarte a ella- decía Zoro lanzándole un fuerte ataque que atravesaba el cuerpo de Ace.

-Yo no escuchado decir de su boca que le pertenezcas, así que deja de decir estupideces, que si de alguien va a ser es miaaa!- decía Ace, disparando contra Zoro, que desviaba el fuego con sus katanas.

-Doce fleur- dijo Robin floreciendo seis manos de cada uno de los chicos para detenerlos.

Ace apenas y sintió que algo lo tocaba ya que su cuerpo se volvió de fuego, y con esto las manos de Robin desaparecieron en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura y un grito de dolor.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Robin

Al mismo tiempo de que Ace quemara a Robin, Zoro sentía que algo no lo dejaba avanzar, pero sin siquiera tratar de descifrarlo corría hasta a Ace y justo cuando iba a atacarle algo quiso detenerlo, pero no lo logro y fue cuando vio desaparecer un brazo delante de el en medio de una lluvia de pétalos de sakura y un grito de dolor.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- grito Robin

Los dos chicos detuvieron su pelea al escuchar el grito de dolor de Robin y voltearon en dirección a donde se encontraba la morena y fue cuando notaron que la mano izquierda de Robin estaba roja y además un hilo de sangre chorreaba de ella y los dos preocupados gritaron al mismo tiempo

-ROBIN ESTAS BIEN!?

-ROBIN ESTAS BIEN!?

-Pero que dicen bakas como va a estar bien mi hermosa Robin chwan después de lo que le hicieron, voy a matarlos desgraciados, como pueden tratar así a una hermosa dama!- gritaba furioso Sanji, pero Robin interrumpió su camino para atacar a estos dos y dijo.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, que se están creyendo al pelearse por mi, están locos o que es lo que les pasa!, como si yo fuera de su propiedad, que quede claro que no soy de ninguno de los dos, así que déjense de bobadas, y si quieren acaso pelear háganlo, pero no me utilicen de pretexto y lárguense a otro lado a hacerlo o que acaso quieren hundir el barco, bakas!Dejen de pelear como niños chiquitos que pelean por un juguete, por que no soy ningún juguete, y mucho menos para ustedes escucharon!- grito bastante enojada Robin.

-Hey Robin, espera debo revisarte esa mano- dijo Chopper que corría detrás de la morena.

-Descuida Chopper seguro no es nada grave- decía Robin mientras acompañaba al pequeño renito a la enfermería.

-Ya estarán contentos los dos, han lastimado a Robin, y la han hecho enojar, menudo par- decía bastante molesta Nami- y yo que creía que eras diferente Ace- y con esto la chica se dio la vuelta y fue tras su amiga y el pequeño doctor.

Por su lado Sanji solo movió la cabeza en forma negatoria y encendió un cigarrillo, se dio la vuelta y sin decir palabra alguna se retito a dormir.

-Bueno chicos esto no estuvo nada Suuuupeeeerr así que mejor irse a dormir, vamos chicos- y Usopp y Brook dando las buenas noches se fueron de el lugar.

-Oi Zoro, por cierto es tu turno de vigilar- decía Usopp.

-Si, como sea contesto el peliverde.

-Vamos Ace es mejor que te vallas a la cama- dijo bastante serio Luffy- ya tengo sueño!- grito después dibujando una gran sonrisa en su inocente rostro.

-Si vamos Luffy- contesto su hermano.

-Nos vemos mañana Zoro!

-Hasta mañana Luffy.

...

-Pues parece que no es nada grave Robin- decía el renito- solo ponte durante una semana esta pomada de plantas y pronto sanara la quemadura, y en cuanto al corte, sanara solo, pero recuerda lavar bien y desinfectar antes de volverlo a vendar.

-Esta bien Chopper, eres el mejor doctor, seguiré tus instrucciones.

-Tonta no creas que con decirme eso me haces feliz- decía Chopper con un singular bailecito.

-Menos mal que no te paso nada Robin- decía Nami.

-Si, sabía que no seria nada grave Nami.

-Y que piensas hacer con esos bakas?

-No lo se, y la verdad no quiero pensar en esos dos en estos momentos.

-Y tienes toda la razón amiga, será mejor ir a descansar un poco después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, no crees?

-Si Nami, créeme que por ahora lo único que necesito es un buen descanso. Hasta mañana Chopper y gracias.

-Si hasta mañana Chopper- decía Nami despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo con su amiga de la enfermería.

-Hasta mañana chicas, descanse.

Nami y Robin caminaron hasta sus habitaciones, se dieron las buenas noches y cada una entro a su habitación.

...

Zoro que se encontraba ya subido en el puesto de vigía se sentía como un completo tono, que demonios había hecho, en un arranque de celos pudo destruir el barco, lastimar a alguno de sus nakamas, y lastimo a Robin, las cosas con ella no podrían estar peor, ahora como demonios le haría para que ella quisiera hablar con el, a este paso Robin nunca le diría a Luffy que estaba lista para hablar con el, eso era bastante tiempo sin ella.

-Maldita sea Zoro como no pudiste darte cuenta que lo que te detenía eran unos brazos de Robin, ahora la has cortado, menudo amor el que le tienes Zoro- se recriminaba a si mismo el chico.

"Tal vez, tal vez. sea lo mejor para ti Robin, tal vez así seas feliz, espero nunca arrepentirme de lo que estoy pensando hacer"- pensaba Zoro.

...

En el cuarto de los chicos Ace se encontraba encima de una cama tirado y pensando en el porque había reaccionado así, sabia que no debía hacerlo, entonces porque esa necesidad de que Zoro entendiera que Robin no era de el, por que pensar que Robin tal vez seria suya, esperaba no haberla regado, solo esperaba una oportunidad para hablar con Robin.

...

AL día siguiente, todo parecía en calma, excepto por los gritos que Luffy pegaba reclamándole a Sanji por un "poco" de meshi, ya que según el era bastante tarde y ya debería de haber comido, cuando no tenia ni 5 minutos que había despertado.

-Ya Luffy por favor, ya en estos instantes pensaba hacer el desayuno, así que ve a ver que encuentras para hacer mientras esto esta listo.

-Aaaaahhhh Sanjiii!

-Vamos largo de la cocina-

Luffy, salió de ai con una cara de tristeza y buscando que hacer cuando fue interceptado por Zoro.

-Oi Luffy, tienes unos momentos- dijo Zoro y Luffy al verlo tan serio comprendió se trataba de algo importante.

-Si, dime que es lo que pasa Zoro?

-Luffy, yo estoy listo.

-Mmmmm listo, para que Zoro? Acaso me ayudaras a pescar algo, o no mejor iras a comprarme carne, o no ya se...

-Luffy, Luffy, no hablo de COMIDAAA!- esto ultimo claramente fue gritado por el peliverde.

-A no y entonces de que hablas?- dijo Luffy poniendo su cabeza de lado y con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

-Que yo ya estoy listo para hablar con Robin, y que solo espero que ella también este lista para poder platicar bien todo lo que ha pasado.

Entonces fue cuando Luffy se puso bastante serio y dijo: Bien si tú estas listo, solo esperare que Robin lo diga para dejarlos estar juntos a ustedes dos.

-De acuerdo yo esperare entonces.

...

El desayuno pasó de lo más "normal" y Ace desde muy temprano había ido a pedirle disculpas a Robin, la cual las había aceptado, sabia que Ace era un lindo chico y se merecía otra oportunidad para conocerlo. Mientras que con Zoro solo se dedicaron unas pocas "sonrisas" durante las horas de comida, así dando a entender uno que pedía perdón y el otro que sonreía aceptando las disculpas.

...

Los días habían pasado rápidamente en el Sunny.

Y ya habían pasado semana y media para ser exactos, y todo parecía bien, incluso Ace y Zoro ya se hablaban, claro que con cierto resentimiento, pero aun así trataban de llevarse bien ya que por lo visto Ace si que se quedaría durante un buen rato en el barco.

...

El día en que Ace cumplía dos semanas de acompañarlos Luffy fue a buscar a Zoro.

-Oi Zoro, estas aquí?- preguntaba Luffy entrando al puesto de vigía.

-No, baka estoy abajo ayudando al ero-kukku.

-Ahh entonces te iré a buscar con Sanji.

-BAKA! si aquí estoy.

-Oh Zoro shishishishishi, bueno yo solo venia a buscarte por que Robin anoche fue y me dijo que estaba lista para hablar contigo, así que ustedes ya pueden volver a hablarse y acercarse- y con esto Luffy bajo corriendo a cubierta mas que feliz porque pescaría con los chicos.

Zoro aunque estaba impactado por la noticia, le alegrara que al menos Robin accediera a hablar con el, así diría todo eso que había pensado desde aquel día que peleo con Ace.

…

Unas horas después Zoro decidió ir a buscar a Robin, si ella estaba lista pues no había tiempo que perder, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca donde encontró a la morena.

-Hola- dijo Zoro recargado en el marco de la puerta- puedo pasar?

-Hola kenshi-san- Robin sabia que el momento había llegado- adelante, pasa.

Zoro se acerco a Robin y se sentó junto de ella en el sofá en el que se encontraba la morena.

-Bueno Luffy me dijo que tu.

-Si Luffy también me dijo que tu.

-Bueno Robin, sabes creo no hay que andar con rodeos, las cosas como son, yo Robin, fui un baka por hacer lo que hice, de verdad nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, es lo menos que yo quería hacer y lamento que haya sido así y lamento mucho lo que dije aquel día, de verdad no lo pienso, yo de verdad TE AMO Robin y espero que me creas esto.

-Kenshi-san, yo no estoy segura de creerte, pero quiero que olvidemos esto, seria lo mejor, solo nos ha traído bastantes conflictos y ya fue demasiado no crees, y tal vez si exagere un poco.

-Robin, sabes, yo se que te es difícil perdonarme esto, y la verdad es que estos días te he visto muy feliz y no quiero arruinar esa felicidad, creo que si te sientes feliz con Ace, pues tal vez podrías intentar estar con el, yo, yo – decía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- sabré aceptarlo, si es que tu eres feliz, yo no tendría ningún problema.

-Kenshi-san- decía Robin totalmente conmovida y con ganas de llorar por que Zoro ya lo hacia- de verdad piensas eso?

-Claro que si Robin, solo quiero que seas feliz, así que ve por el anda, yo no me interpondré en su camino- esto lo dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta- aaahh, pero recuerda, yo siempre te amare y te esperare, siempre Robin.

En ese momento Robin no resistió y comenzó a llorar, se levanto del sofá y corrió a abrazar al espadachín por la espalda y le dijo:

-Arigatou kenshi-san.

Se quedaron así por unos momentos, hasta que se separaron y Zoro salió de la biblioteca.

…

Continuara.

Bueno una vez mas una disculpa por la tardanza, además tarde mucho en terminar este capitulo, según yo lo terminaría ayer, pero tenia distracciones no podía concentrarme viendo a Kin-Ichi Motegi y Takashi Kato es una maldita tentación y mas ahora que probablemente vengan aquí a México jejje, bueno, pero lo logre, espero les gustara, y de nuevo disculpas. Por cierto capitulo dedicado a Miri por que me dio ánimos el día que peor me sentía y me consintió con su fic, gracias amora sabes que te adoro. Y muchas gracias a todos los que siempre me dejan reviews me hacen muy feliz, al igual gracias a los que leen y no dejan reviews por que aunque no sepa que lo leen me hacen feliz jejje.

Un saludo nakamas, nos leemos.


	13. Tu Felicidad

Hola nakamas, bueno pensaba subir este capitulo ayer, pero como la semana pasada no subí el otro fic que llevo decide mejor subir el capitulo del otro fic, pero ahora si les vengo a dejar este capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

**Tu felicidad**

Después de que Zoro saliera de la biblioteca Robin regreso al sofá donde hasta hace unos momentos estaba con Zoro y se quedo ahí por un buen rato pensando en lo que acababa de pensar, Zoro había sido tan lindo que ahora se encontraba un poco confundida, pero claramente sabia que era lo que debía de hacer.

Zoro mientras caminaba asía el baño, necesitaba una ducha de agua bien fría, y dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho, no sabia exactamente que es lo que ahora aria Robin, pero solo quería que ella fuera feliz, sin importar con quien fuera.

…

Robin salió de la biblioteca buscando a alguien en específico sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer y ya estaba bien decidida, ahora ella trataría de ser feliz.

-Robin chwan!,- dijo el cocinero revoloteando alrededor de la morena- quieres que te prepare algo mi hermosa dama?.

-No es necesario, gracias Sanji-kun, por cierto no has visto a Ace?

-Mmm la última vez que lo vi estaba con el baka de su hermano y Usopp en el acuario.

-Arigatou Sanji-kun- decía Robin caminando hacia el acuario.

-Si de nada Robin chwan, pero espera Robin chwaann!- pero la chica ya había desaparecido por la puerta que daba al acuario.

…

-Hola mina- dijo Robin entrando al acuario.

-Robin, hey hola- decía Ace el que al notar la presencia de la chica se levanto de inmediato y corrió asea la puerta haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola Ace!, oye podríamos hablar?

-Si, claro.

-Emm, pero a solas- decía mirando a los chicos.

-Ok, será mejor que nosotros nos vallamos no creo que estos se vallan.

-Pues vamos- dijo Robin tomando al chico del brazo y jalándolo fuera de ahí.

Robin corría tomando a Ace del brazo dirigiéndose al la parte baja del Sunny, donde sabia podrían hablar en paz, solo que en el camino tenían que pasar por el baño el cual no sabían que estaba ocupado por cierto espadachín, que escucho los pasos de alguien corriendo, pero también escucho la voz de Robin y Ace, y aunque se entristeció mucho por esto, al menos sabia que Robin estaría bien.

-Corre Ace, eres muy lento- decía sonriente Robin.

-Oye Robin si que eres rápida, espera ya voy, pero a donde vamoooooooooooooooooooooooss ss!

-Ha un sitio calmado donde podamos hablar en paz.

-De acuerdo.

…

No mucho tiempo después llegaron a la parte baja del Sunny y Robin se puso cara de seriedad y dijo:

-Ahora si Ace, tu y yo necesitamos hablar muy seriamente.

Ace se preguntaba ahora que pasaba, Robin estaba completamente seria no entendía nada.

-Dime Robin que es lo que pasa?

-Ace, yo te quiero- dijo Robin acercándose al chico y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

El chico solo se quedo completamente estático y con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Que no vas a decir nada- pregunto Robin.

-Es que Robin, yo… yo… también te quiero, pero dime que pasa con Zoro, no se que pase con ustedes, pero creo deben hablar antes de que…

Robin callo al chico posando uno de sus dedos en sus labios y le dijo:

-Eso ya esta resuelto, ya he hablado con el y no tienes por que preocuparte por eso, Zoro quiere que yo sea feliz- esto ultimo lo dijo nostálgicamente.

-De verdad?

-Si, de verdad.

Entonces Ace sin pensárselo dos veces, tomo a Robin de la cintura y la atrajo asea el y en un rápido movimiento tomo las mejillas de ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios, beso que Robin correspondió con gusto mientras rodeaba el cuello de el con sus brazos.

…

Zoro salía de darse una larga y fría ducha, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y a punto de explotar en lagrimas, era bastante difícil y doloroso saber que la chica que amaba ya no estaría mas con el, no podría sentir de nuevo sus labios, no podría tenerla cerca de nuevo, sentía un enorme dolor y no quería hacer mas que dormir todo el día, así que salió corriendo directo al puesto de vigía, en el cual se encerró durante todo el día.

…

Los días pasaban rápidamente y ya todos estaban al tanto de que Zoro y Robin ya habían hablado y que ahora Robin estaba con Ace, también estaban consientes de la tristeza que sufría Zoro hasta el propio Sanji había decidido no portarse tan mal con el así que no habían tenido una pelea en esos días, Zoro se limitaba a solo bajar durante las horas de comida y no mas, sabia que al final de cuentas tendría que acostumbrarse a ver a Robin con otro, el así lo había querido y ahora no se echaría para atrás, ahora solo importaba la felicidad de ella, el mientras tanto trataría de superarlo.

Mientras Ace y Robin parecían llevarse bien, pero algo no estaba bien, parecían no tan felices como deberían de estar, era extraño, pero parecía que a final de cuentas ninguno de los dos sentían que eran el uno para el otro, solían platicar por horas y reír también, pero aun así no se había hecho la conexión especial, aquella que Robin tuvo de inmediato con Zoro esto no era para nada lo que ninguno de los dos esperaban, parecían que solo eran muy buenos amigos, ni hablar de los besos, eran completamente escasos, de verdad ellos definitivamente no se amaban.

Un día de tantos…

-Oi Robin podemos hablar?

-Oi Ace podemos hablar?

Se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, después se miraron y comenzaron a reír, mientras que Zoro veía todo esto desde el puesto de vigía.

-Si dime.

-Si dime.

Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

-ESTO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO.

-ESTO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO.

-Jajajajajajaja. Si lo se.

-Jajajajajajaja. Si lo se.

Se dijeron los dos mientras se reían como niños y se veían felices de que tanto el uno como el otro entendían lo que sentían.

…

Continuara.

Bueno nakamas planeaba hacerlo mas largo, pero la verdad se me hizo inútil ya que seria mas relleno que nada y la verdad es que esto que ha pasado desde el principio estaba planeado no duraría mucho así que decidí que seria en un capitulo, pero eso si les prometo que para el próximo capitulo tanto será largo como habrá ZoRo, lo juro.

Una enorme disculpa a Zorro Junior, no te quería hacerte sufrir amiga, pero solo fue por un momento, ya veras lo que pasara ahora.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y a todos los que aunque no dejan leen mi fic, les agradezco mucho su apoyo.

Un saludo y nos leemos nakamas.


	14. Misión: recuperarte

Nakamas les vengo a dejar el capitulo 14 de este fic, espero que lo disfruten y como prometí comenzara a haber otra vez algo de ZoRo, si mas aquí esta el capitulo.

**Misión: recuperarte.**

Ace y Robin hablaban sobre esa relación que tenían, los dos sabían que no estaba funcionando para nada.

-Ace, de verdad lo lamento, pero no me siento cómoda con esto, tu y yo parece que podemos ser buenos amigos, pero no mas.

-Si Robin yo, también pensó eso, creo que lo único que nos hizo querer estar juntos fue la atracción física y nos apresuramos, ni si quiera nos conocíamos bien.

-Si Ace, es lo mismo que pienso, así creo que será mejor si terminamos con esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, además creo que tu estas enamorada de alguien mas no es así?

-Si, tal vez si- dijo riendo nerviosamente Robin.

-Deberías perdonar lo que te hizo, no se que halla sido, pero estoy seguro que Zoro también te ama.

-Tu crees?

-Si Robin, piénsalo y se feliz.

Robin solo le sonrió a Ace y se acerco a el lentamente, tomo las mejillas del chico con delicadeza y le dio un tierno beso, que Ace correspondió tomando la cabeza de la chica y profundizando un poco mas el beso, hasta que después de unos segundos se separaron.

-Creo que ese fue un beso de despedida no es así hermosa?

-Si Ace, eres un gran chico, encontraras un día a la chica correcta para ti.

-Espero sea tan linda como tu- dijo sonriendo Ace y despidiéndose se encamino a la cocina.

Por otro lado Zoro miraba a estos dos desde el puesto de vigía, se sentía muy triste por que veía que estaban felices y riendo, pero claro no sabia lo que en realidad pasaba. Zoro después de ver aquel beso que Robin le había dado a Ace sintió morir del dolor, pensaba que la chica lo amaba y que la había perdido por completo, pero por supuesto que estaba equivocado.

…

El siguiente día había llegado y Zoro bajaba a desayunar, pero se encontró con que todos estaban despidiéndose de Ace, no entendía muy bien que pasaba.

-_pero que es lo que pasa, por que se ira Ace, y Robin, no será que se va con el verdad, no, no se puede ir-_ pensaba el peliverde.

-Bueno mina, ha sido un placer estar todos estos días con ustedes, creo me he quedado tiempo de mas, pero me la he pasado de maravilla, espero volver a verlos pronto, yo tengo mis asuntos que arreglar y ya me desvié mucho de mi objetivo, así que me iré, cuiden a mi hermano por favor- decía Ace.

-Aunque no queramos Ace tenemos que cuidar de el es nuestro senchou- decía Sanji.

-Si descuida Ace, Luffy estará bien- decía Nami.

-Si!- contestaban todos los demás.

-Cuídate y piensa en lo que te dije Robin.

-Si lo tendré en cuenta, arigatou Ace.

Ace se acerco al barandal y antes de que subiera se encontró con Zoro que estaba parado justo ahí.

-Zoro, cuídala, cuida a Robin y hazla feliz- le dijo dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda al kenshi.

-Eh, pero ustedes?

-No, nosotros no fuimos hechos para estar juntos, pero ustedes si, lucha por ella- dijo Ace saltando al barandal y después subió a su pequeño transporte y despidiéndose agitando la mano comenzó a desaparecer por el ancho mar.

-Waa Ace se ha ido, espero encontrarlo otra vez- decía Luffy- ahora… Sanji MESHIIII!

-Ah baka!, esta bien vamos hare el desayuno.

Todos los mugiwara entraban a la cocina con excepción de Zoro que estaba estático pensando en lo que le había dicho Ace, hasta que la arqueóloga de los mugiwara se le acerco y le dijo.

-Vamos kenshi-san si no Luffy se terminara toda la comida- y le regalo una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tanto le encantaban a el.

-Eh, si vamos Robin- dijo Zoro sonriéndole a la chica.

…

El desayuno paso como todos los días con todo el desastre que conlleva, y ahora todos estaban haciendo diferentes actividades, como Nami que regañaba a Luffy por que estaba pidiendo comida.

-Luffy terminamos de desayunar, como puede ser que quieras comer?

-Aahh Nami, es que sigo con hambre.

-Pues te aguantas hasta la comida, vamos corre ve a jugar con Chopper y Usopp.

-Oh si, Oi Chopper, Usopp!, juguemos.

-Uf menos mal que este baka me hizo caso- se decía Nami, quien de pronto desvió su mirada a donde estaba Robin y noto como esta observaba muy atentamente a Zoro entrenar y le dedicaba sonrisas picaras y el las correspondía.

-_Así que estos dos al fin se están acercando, valla por fin, no se ni cual de los dos es mas testarudo, pero me alegro por ellos.-_pensaba Nami.

Por su parte Zoro miraba a Robin sonreírle y se comenzaba a sentir feliz por el hecho de que la chica parecía haberlo perdonado completamente y que decir de Robin que solo quería parase de su tumbona y abrazar al chico, pero sabia que no haría que las cosas fueran así de fáciles, el debía demostrar que de verdad la amaba, aunque siendo sinceros ella no lo dudaba.

Zoro no soporto mas la espera y dejo sus pesas a un lado y se acerco a Robin y se sentó junto de ella en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas y le pregunto.

-Robin, tu me has perdonado?- no podía esperar mas para tenerla cerca.

-Perdonado kenshi-san?

-Si, por lo que paso.

-Ya te había dicho que te había perdonado- esto lo decía incorporándose de su tumbona y sentándose enfrente de Zoro y recargando su cara en una de sus manos mientras le sonreía.

-Pero, yo digo si tu…- pero Robin no lo dejo terminar.

-Creo que eso ya ha pasado, y la verdad yo no quiero estar peleada contigo kenshi-san.

-Robin, me dejaras demostrarte que Te Amo, y que puedes confiar en mi?

-Si quieres yo no te voy a decir que no lo hagas, además de que yo también quiero que me lo demuestres "Zoro".

-Espera, me has llamado Zoro, Robin me encanta oír mi nombre salir de tus labios, y veras que te lo demostrare, yo Robin "Solo quiero amarte".

-Esta bien, entonces cuando empezaras Zoro- esto último lo dijo un tono pícaro que hizo sonrojar al kenshi y también sonreír.

-Pues ahora mismo Robin- dijo Zoro tomando una mano de la chica y colocándola en su pecho, de lado izquierdo justo donde se encuentra su corazón.

-Y como lo harás?

-Sientes mi latir Robin, ahora es mas intenso, sabes por que, por que estas a mi lado y por que sabe que ya nunca mas te tendré lejos- y después volvió a tomar la mano de la morena y la acerco a su mejilla donde hizo que ella lo acariciara y después le beso la mano.

-Pues me parece que has comenzado muy bien Zoro- dijo Robin parándose y acercándose a la frente de el y regalándole un beso- ahora me pregunto que mas harás- y se fue de ahí con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Zoro solo se quedo sonriendo en el lugar, feliz de haber pasado esos minutos con Robin, ahora lucharía por recuperarla, y sabia que no estaba lejos de hacerlo.

…

-Parece que esos dos no tardaran en estar juntos de nuevo no es así Nami swan.

-Si tienes razón Sanji-kun, me alegra por ellos.

-Pues me alegra por Robin chwan, pero ahora Nami swan, por que no hacemos lo mismo y somos felices juntos?- dijo el cocinero con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-Ni lo pienses Sanji-kun, ni lo pienses.

-Eres cruel conmigo Nami swan, eso me hace amarte mas- decía Sanji haciendo su típico baile alrededor de Nami.

-Para Sanji-kun- dijo Nami dándole un golpe que lo envió muy lejos de ahí.

…

Una horas más tarde los mugiwara habían tenido un pequeño problema en la navegación y ahora se encontraban hablando con una chica sirena de cabellos verdes y una estrella de mar que pedían les ayudaran a salvar a su amigo.

…

Los mugiwara había ido al rescate de aquel amigo de esa chica sirena llamada Keimi y resultaba ser uno de aquellos que ayudo a Arlog todo el tiempo que Nami sufrió, pero aun así lo habían ayudado, Sanji había encontrado a un tipo que se veía justo como el de su cartel de Wanted y ahora lo habían convertido en un galán y lo llamaba joven maestro, si que tenían días completamente extraños, lo único bueno era que además de hacer nuevos amigos es que iban en camino al archipiélago Shabondy donde podrían recubrir su barco para poder ir a la isla Gyojin.

…

Continuara.

Bueno ahora como pudieron ver estos dos pudieron acercarse al fin ahora veremos si Zoro podrá recuperar a Robin, además de que viene una pequeña sorpresita.

Espero les gustara este capitulo de hoy y me dejen reviews para saber que tal les pareció. Un saludo nakamas nos leemos y un gran saludo a **ZoRobin** que me dijo que era nuevo en esto y que llevaba un tiempo siguiendo mi fic muchas gracias, al igual que a **Okara Kaku** que también ha estado al pendiente de mi fic y a **Colorinadanny**, que siempre me apoyan o y también a **Lektorr**, y por supuesto a mis amigas que ya saben quienes son saben que agradezco mucho su apoyo, por cierto espero haberte hecho feliz con este capitulo **Zorro Junior**, por cierto te lo dedico, por que ya te he hecho sufrir mucho.

Bueno ahora si nos leemos nakamas.


	15. Luchando por tu amor

Hola nakamas, les vengo a dejar el siguiente capitulo de este fic, anuncio que los mugiwara llegaran al archipiélago Shabondy.

**Luchando por tu amor.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían salvado a Hacchin y llegaban al archipiélago Shabondy y ahora comenzaban a bajar del Sunny. Nami había decidido que primero irían a hacer algunas compras y después irían a buscar al ingeniero del que les había hablado Hacchin, así que por el momento tanto Keimi como Hacchin y Pappag se quedaban en el barco junto con Franky y Usopp, mientras que Sanji iba con Nami, Luffy con Zoro y Brook, y Robin iba junto con Chopper.

-Bueno los quiero de regreso en dos horas en el Sunny, entendieron- dijo Nami con voz amenazante- ah y Luffy, Brook cuiden que este baka no valla a perderse- decía señalando a Zoro.

-Oye bruja no soy estúpido como para que estos dos tengan que cuidarme!

-Ah si no me digas… te pierdes y te subo la deuda al triple!

-Maldita bruja usurea!

-A quien le dices bruja marimo de mierda!

-Sanji- kun vámonos ya!- decía Nami.

-Claro que si Nami swan- dijo el cocinero bailando alrededor de la navegante mientras caminaban a la ciudad.

-Maldito cocinerito de mierda- refunfuñaba Zoro.

-Vamos por Meshiiii!- grito Luffy jalando a Zoro y Brook del brazo y llevándolos también a la ciudad.

-Bueno Chopper, será mejor que también nos vallamos, no crees?

-Si, vamos Robin- dijo en renito comenzando a caminar a lado de la morena.

…

En la ciudad al parecer había muchos piratas que como ya se sabe paraban en Shabondy antes de partir al nuevo mundo y la verdad es que esto hacia sentir un poco preocupada a Nami, solo esperaba que esos bakas no fueran a hacer una de sus típicas tonterías, pero ahora que se había parado en una tienda donde había ofertas lo había olvidado y metía a rastras a Sanji hasta aquel establecimiento.

Por su parte Luffy corría por el mercado del lugar muy feliz por toda la comida que encontraba y se paraba a comer todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y Zoro y Brook solo iban detrás de el tratando de hacer que no gastara todo su dinero, claro eso hasta que Zoro diviso un bar y sin pensárselo dos veces se fue.

-Zoro-san será mejor irnos de aquí si no Luffy-sama gastara todo el dinero y Nami-san estará muy molesta y…- Brook volteo a buscar al kenshi, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado- no puede ser ahora Zoro-san se ha perdido- se decía Brook que corría tras Luffy.

Y por su lado Robin y Chopper encontraban una librería bastante grande justo en el centro de la ciudad.

-Mira Robin ahí esta la librería, vamos?

-Claro que si Chopper, vamos- dijo la arqueóloga mientras cargaba al pequeño y se adentraba a la librería.

…

Unos minutos después Zoro salía del bar y por supuesto que ya no estaban ahí ni Luffy ni Brook.

-Maldita sea como siempre esos bakas perdiéndose, ahora tendré que regresar solo- se decía mientras caminaba sin rumbo dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad.

…

-Oi, Robin iré a buscar algunas cosas y plantas, esta bien si nos vemos en el barco?

-Claro Chopper descuida, yo iré a algunas tiendas de ropa, no vemos después- decía la morena sonriéndole al pequeño doctor.

Chopper camino asía un lado mientras Robin lo hacia al lado contrario y entraba a una gran tienda de ropa.

…

-Maldita sea este lugar esta al revés, y ahora por donde voy, mmm creo por acá- se decía cierto espadachín, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y entraba a una gran tienda de ropa.

Robin caminaba por la tienda, en busca de algo lindo que comprar, hasta que de pronto se detuvo a ver un lindo vestido en color blanco, era corto y tenia una gran vuelo, pero la verdad es que parecía de novia y solo de pensar eso Robin se sonrojo y se fue a buscar algo mas, mientras un chico de cabellos verdes caminaba entre los pasillos repletos de ropa.

-Ha bonito lugar te viniste a meter Zoro, ahora por donde estaba la salida?- buscaba desesperado el kenshi hasta que vio a una linda morena que veía un hermoso vestido color verde sin mangas y corto y que parecía se le vería hermoso, así que se acerco a ella.

-Parece que ese vestido se le vería muy hermoso señorita- dijo coquetamente Zoro.

Robin al escuchar esto primero se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de voltear y darle una cacheta al chico que se había atrevido a decirle eso, pero claro de inmediato reconoció la voz de el chico así que solo sonrió y le contesto.

-De verdad cree eso señor?- dijo volteando a ver al chico.

-Si, pienso que debe verse hermoso en usted y remarcar su hermoso cuerpo, por que no se lo prueba y vera que tengo razón.

-Mmmm tal vez tanga razón-dijo Robin entrando a uno de los vestidores.

Unos minutos después Robin salía con el vestido y se dirigía asía un gran espejo que estaba en el lugar, Zoro solo se quedo embobado viendo lo bien que ese vestido ajustaba al cuerpo de la morena y se acerca a ella.

-Ve que tenia razón señorita, se le ve hermoso y combina con sus bellos ojos azules- esto lo dijo acercándose por detrás de la morena y abrazándola de la cintura, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la arqueóloga.

-Si tiene razón señor, se nota que tiene un excelente gusto- decía Robin volteándose, pero sin deshacerse del agarre del peliverde y rodeaba el cuello de el con sus brazos – creo que también combina muy bien con su cabellos señor.

-Si que lo hace, y si usted usara este vestido esta noche seria muy agradable.

-Esta noche señor?

-Si, bueno si es que usted aceptara salir a cenar conmigo esta noche.

-Y a donde me invitaría a cenar señor.

-Bueno, aunque me cueste admitirlo, conozco un excelente cocinero que podría preparar una deliciosa cena señorita y podríamos tenerla en la cubierta de un hermoso barco.

-Pues me parece perfecto acepto tu invitación… Zoro- dijo la chica acercándose al chico y besándole a un lado de los labios.

-Pues, entonces pasare por ti a tu habitación a las ocho?

-Si, perfecto.

Robin se volvió a meter a los vestidores y volvió a ponerse su ropa y pago aquel hermoso vestido y salió de aquel lugar acompañada de Zoro.

De pronto Zoro jalo a Robin hacia un callejón y la acorralo contra la pared colocando una de sus manos en la pared y la otra recargada en sus katanas.

-Robin, quiero recuperarte, quiero que seas mía y de nadie mas, dijo acercándose a ella y queriéndola besar.

-Pues recupérame Zoro y si lo haces claro que solo seré tuya para siempre- le dijo coquetamente ella.

Y cuando Zoro estaba a punto de besarla Robin se agacho y volteando las cosas dejo a Zoro recargado sobre la pared y aprisionándolo con unos brazos fleur y acercándose a el por la espalda, puso una de sus manos en los hombros del peliverde y le dijo.

-Te daré un beso cuando me recuperes Zoro fufufu- y se despego de el y salió del callejón, mientras Zoro con una sonrisa en los labios salió detrás de ella.

…

Tal y como lo había ordenado Nami dos horas después los mugiwara habían regresado al Sunny y Zoro muy a su pesar tenia que ir a pedirle un favor a Sanji.

-Hey ero-kukku- dijo Zoro entrando a la cocina.

-Que quieres cabeza de alga?

-Pues necesito… maldita sea es que…- Zoro no sabia ni como pedirle el favor a Sanji.

-Habla ya Marimo!

-Necesito que prepares una cena para dos hoy.

-Ah, si y por que debería de hacerlo?

-Por que es para Robin y para mi.

-Si solo fuera para mi Robin chwan no tendría problemas, pero porque tendría que hacer una cena para ti marimo?

-Por que supongo quieres que ella sea feliz no?

-Y como se que Robin chwan será feliz contigo, una vez le fallaste, por que confiar en que no lo harás otra vez?

-Por que la amo y ella lo sabe y no quiero perderla, solo quiero estar con ella ero-kukku, necesito tu ayuda.

-Necesitas mi ayuda ehhh, y que me darás a cambio?

-Que quieres?- pregunto Zoro con cara de fastidio.

-No se, que seas mi sirviente por toda una semana jajajaja.

-Estas loco cocinerucho!

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero me ayudaras hoy con la cena entonces, a lavar las frutas y todo lo que necesite, de acuerdo.

-Esta bien, arigatou… Sanji.

-Solo lo hago por mi Robin chwan marimo… te quiero aquí a las seis de la tarde Zoro.

-Si, si como sea yo llego- dijo Zoro mientras salía de la cocina.

…

Continuara

Bueno nakamas hasta aquí este capitulo, les aviso que el siguiente capitulo será algo largo ya que tengo muchas cosas que incluir, espero les gustara este capitulo, espero me puedan dejar algún review para saber como lo hice y como siempre les agradezco por pasar a leer mi fic.

Nos leemos nakamas.


	16. Peligro en Shabondy

Nakamas aquí les vengo dejando el siguiente capitulo de este fic, les diré que si ha sido pesado escribir este capitulo ya que es algo largo y además como verán pasaran muchas cosas, bueno los dejo con el esperando que lo disfruten.

**Peligro en Shabondy.**

Zoro tal y como Sanji le había dicho había llegado a las seis a la cocina para ayudarle al cocinero, ya que este también tenia que preparar la cena para los demás bakas.

-Bien marimo, lava todo eso y quítale la cascara a esas mandarinas- dijo el cocinero señalando un gran montón de frutas y verduras.

-Ya que- dijo Zoro tomando todo y comenzando a lavar todo aquello.

-Que haces marimo? Esa no es una mandarina!

-Ah y yo que voy a saber.

-Como no vas a saber!

…

Una hora y diez minutos después todo estaba ya listo para la cena así que Zoro después de pelearse con Sanji una vez mas salió corriendo de la cocina a darse un buen baño para después subir al puesto de vigía a arreglar el lugar para la cena.

Zoro milagrosamente no se perdió camino al baño y quitándose la ropa lo mas rápido que pudo se metió a bañar, no tardo casi nada en salir, se seco rápidamente y se vistió con un pantalón color negro acompañado de una camisa negra y unos zapatos color blanco y salió disparado al puesto de vigía.

…

Robin estaba en su habitación parada enfrente de su closet mirando aquel vestido que había comprado en aquella tienda, moría ganas de ponérselo, así que lo tomo y comenzó a ponérselo cave decir que solo estaba en ropa interior así que no le costo colocarse el vestido; se lo acomodo y se acerco al espejo viendo una vez mas como le acomodaba a la perfección aquel vestido, busco entre sus tantos pares de zapatos y encontró unos muy lindos en color rojo que sin dudarlo los saco, después se hizo una coleta dejando solo fuera su flequillo y notando que su cuello se veía muy amplio busco entre sus accesorios y encontró un collar largo con varios colgantes de diferentes formas y tamaños que iría perfecto así que se lo coloco y acomodo, después tomo una chaqueta color negro que se coloco sobre el ella dejando solo a la vista una pequeña parte del vestido, y se sentó a esperar que Zoro fuera por ella como habían quedado.

Por un lado Zoro bajaba corriendo del puesto de vigía donde ya había dejado todo listo y corría a los camarotes en busca de la hermosa ojiazul.

…

-Mina a cenar!- grito Sanji.

Casi en seguida salía corriendo un muy efusivo Luffy, y detrás de el los demás mugiwara menos dos de ellos.

Casi al mismo tiempo de que Sanji llamara a la cena, Zoro llegaba a la puerta de la habitación de Robin y tocaba delicadamente a esta.

Toc-toc.

-Si quien es?

-Soy yo Robin, Zoro.

-Ah, espera ya voy- dijo la morena levantándose de su cama y dándose un ultimo vistazo al espejo.

La puerta se abrió y Robin encontró Zoro esperándola recargado el la pared frente a su puerta, ella al verlo ahí solo le sonrió y el por unos momentos se quedo ido viendo a la hermosa morena, hasta que finalmente se acerco a ella y le dijo.

-Robin, que hermosa te ves, pero ven vamos acompáñame tengo todo listo, eso si no cenaremos en cubierta como te había dicho, seguro que si lo hacemos no nos dejaran en paz.

-Y entonces donde cenaremos Zoro?

-En el puesto de vigía.

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo Robin tomando el brazo de Zoro y abrazándose de el salieron juntos a cubierta.

Los mugiwara caminaban a la cocina cuando vieron que la puerta que daba a las habitaciones se abría y salían Zoro y Robin de ahí.

Todos al verlos salir se alegraron mucho por ellos que sin dirigirles la palabra comenzaron a subir al puesto de vigía.

…

-Y Zoro-chin y Robin-chin no cenaran?- preguntaba la chica sirena.

-Si cenaran Keimi swan, pero no lo harán con nosotros.

-shishishishi, espero no se porten muy mal- dijo Luffy, cosa que sorprendió mucho a todos hasta que dijo- es que eso de que cenen solos quiere decir que planean hacer algo que no quieren que sepamos y si lo hacen para planearme dejar sin comida?

"SI demasiado inocente"- pensó Nami.

…

-Robin espero que te guste esta cena, la hizo el ero-kukku, pero le ayude.

-Tu, le ayudaste a Sanji-kun?- decía Robin quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola a un lado.

-Si, pero ni me lo recuerdes.

-Por cierto Zoro que lindo te quedo el lugar, es muy romántico.

EL puesto de vigía estaba adornado con millones de pétalos de rosas rojas desde la entrada dibujando un camino hasta la mesa donde estaba la comida, y unas velas blancas y rojas que desprendían un adorable olor además que había muchos floreros llenos de flores color rojo y todo estaba ordenado, nada de pesas regadas o toallas sucias de sudor, nada de eso todo estaba en orden.

-Eh, pues gracias Robin, pero es lo menos que podía hacer para esta noche, bueno te sirvo Robin.

-Si claro Zoro.

Entonces Zoro comenzó a servir la cena y saco una botella de vino que milagrosamente Sanji había accedido a darle y sirvió en dos copas.

-Aquí tienes Robin.

-Arigatou Zoro.

Zoro y Robin cenaron tranquilamente, mientras bromeaban un poco y reían, y terminando de cenar Zoro recogió los platos y los dejo a un lado y traía un delicioso pastel que claro había preparado Sanji y le sirvió una rebanada Robin y se sentaba a comer su trozo.

-Y bien Robin- dijo Zoro bajando el tenedor- me perdonaras?

-Tal vez ya lo halla hecho Zoro.

-De verdad?- dijo Zoro levantándose de la mesa y rodeándola hasta llegar con la arqueóloga y pararse enfrente de ella.

-Tal vez.

Entonces Zoro se inclino asía Robin intentando darle un beso, pero la arqueóloga poso uno de sus dedos en los labios del kenshi y con una maliciosa sonrisa le dijo.

-No, todavía no, tal vez mañana?- y comenzó a reír.

-Esta bien Robin.

Así pasaron varias horas, en verdad ya eran las 3:00 de la mañana y estos dos seguían platicando de tantas cosas que no se habían percatado de la hora, pero de pronto Robin noto que no había nada de ruido afuera .

-Zoro, creo que ya es bastante tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir.

-Si, creo tienes razón, quieres que te valla a dejar a tu habitación?

-Lo harías?

-Por supuesto!

-Pues vamos- dijo ella parándose y colocándose de nuevo su chaqueta.

Zoro bajo junto con Robin y la llevo hasta la puerta de su habitación, y antes de que Robin entrara a su habitación se giro y le regalo un beso en la mejilla a Zoro.

-Hasta mañana Zoro.

-Hasta mañana Robin.

Robin entro muy emocionada a su habitación y se aventó sobre la cama como niña chiquita con una gran sonrisa en los labios, ni siquiera supo cuando se quedo dormida.

Zoro por su parte subió al puesto de vigía, se sentía cansado no por estar despierto a esas horas si no por que después de lo que paso con Kuma, su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba, pero tenia que hacer la guardia, así que se sentó en el sofá y sonrió por la hermosa noche que había pasado con Robin.

…

Al día siguiente los mugiwara irían a buscar al ingeniero que le pondría el coating a su barco así que Luffy bajo junto con Hacchin, Pappag, Keimi, Chopper, Brook, Nami y Robin en busca de aquel ingeniero, y por otro lado Sanji, Usopp, Franky y Zoro se habían quedado en el barco; Usopp y Franky llenaban los barriles con cola, claro todo iba bien hasta que a Zoro se le ocurrió bajar del barco.

-Oi, Zoro!- gritaba Usopp.

-Hola? Zoro-kun!- gritaba Sanji.

-A donde vas tu solo?- gritaban al mismo tiempo Usopp y Sanji.

-A dar la vuelta, Por?- contesto Zoro.

-Ni se te ocurra- decía Usopp.

-Te vas a perder irremediablemente!- gritaba Sanji- esto es un archipiélago, y sabrá donde podrás acabar.

-No me puedo perder- gritaba ya enojado Zoro- quien se puede perder en una isla en la que es simplísimo encontrar la dirección?, que no ven que todos los arboles tienen numeración!, Hasta un niño sin sentido de la orientación seria capaz de regresar.

-Oh como se te ha ocurrido eso?- preguntaba Usopp.

-No creí que tuvieras un poco de inteligencia- decía Sanji- perdona, ve con cuidado.

-Y no se te olvide pedir indicaciones- decía Usopp.

-No confíes en tu intuición- gritaba Sanji.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y giro para ver el número del árbol.

-Uno, bien así que es el uno… por que confiaran tan poco en mi?, si es imposible perderse aquí.

Pero de pronto una burbuja que tapaba el numero del árbol se movió dejando ver que era el numero 41.

Mientras los demás paseaban por la ciudad y Luffy muy emocionado por la bici-burbuja jugaba y comía lo que encontraba en los puestos, pero decidieron se separarían yéndose Robin y Nami por su lado.

Mientras Luffy hacia una competencia con Hacchin para ver quien llegaba primero, pero se toparon con una escena de un prisionero queriéndose quitar un collar, Pappag le explico que era un esclavo de un Tenryuubito y que nadie podía tocarlos si no un almirante de la marina llegaría al lugar, y que ellos eran los descendientes de los creadores.

No se habían dado cuenta de que unos hombres los veían y después comenzaron a atacarlos, ellos se defendieron, pero no se habían dado cuenta que aquellos hombres descubrieron que Keimi era una sirena, pero Luffy y los demás los derrotaron y llegaron a buscar a aquel ingeniero, pero resultaba que no estaba, así que decidieron irían a buscarlo, pero en el camino se encontraron con un parque de diversiones y emocionados comenzaron a subir a todos los juegos posibles.

Por su lado Zoro caminaba despreocupadamente bebiendo una botella de sake, el lugar era extraño todos estaban arrodillados y había unos piratas llamados supernovas (novatos con recompensa mayor a 100 millones) sin saber que el era uno de ellos claro, pero de pronto se encontré frente a un Tenryuubito.

-Que quieres?, que te de alguna dirección o algo?- le pregunto Zoro al Tenryuubito dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

El Tenryuubito le disparo a Zoro y este ágilmente lo esquivo y comenzó a desenvainar una de sus katanas, pero una niña lo tiro al piso y comenzaba a llorar abrazando a Zoro como si estuviera muerto.

-Chico no te muevas- le dijo es "niña" a Zoro.

-Le he dado, pensé que había fallado- se decía el Tenryuubito.

Después de que el Tenryuubito se fuera aquella "niña" que ya no era una niña si no una chica comenzó a regañar a Zoro, mientras el buscaba a aquella niña, claro Zoro no sabia que ella era Jewelry Bonney una supernova. Después Zoro cargo a un hombre al que el Tenryuubito le había disparado y lo llevo al hospital.

Luffy y los demás seguían disfrutando del parque de diversiones, pero habían dejado por un instante sola a Keimi y en ese momento unos hombres la secuestraron, así que cuando volvieron a buscarla ya no estaba, rápidamente le dieron aviso a sus demás nakamas, y todos comenzaron a buscar información para saber a donde se podrían haber llevado a la chica sirena.

Sanji había llamado a Duval para que fuera por ellos y los ayudara a buscar a Keimi y a sus demás nakamas. Keimi quien había llegado a la Casa de subastas fue encarcelada no sin antes colocarle un collar, pero resulto que ahí estaba alguien más.

Zoro que sin saber regresaba al grove "1" y se encontraba con unos cazarrecompensas a los cuales Zoro con el uso de haki derroto y le indicaron el camino.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los mugiwara al lugar y se adentraron a la casa de subastas donde había unos Tenryuubitos, lo primero que hicieron fue tratar de comprar a Keimi para recatarla, peor un Tenryuubito la compra por un precio increíble lo que hizo que no pudieran hacer nada. Luffy irrumpió en la sala destruyendo una parte de esta y es cuando ve a Keimi encerrada en una esfera con agua y de inmediato corre a liberarla, pero un Tenryuubito le dispara a Hacchin.

Luffy después de ver como le dispararon a Hacchin y sabiendo que si le hacia algo a un Tenryuubito llegaría un almirante, lo golpea, mientras que otra de los Tenryuubitos esta a punto de dispararle a Keimi, pero esta es detenida por un nuevo personaje… Rayleigh la mano derecha del rey de los piratas Gol D Roger, quien le quito el collar a Keimi y ya todos juntos salen de ahí, mientras que Luffy se enfrenta a la marina junto con otros dos capitanes que eran supernovas… Trafalgar Law y Esutass Kid. Después de derrotarlos Luffy escapo con sus nakamas y llegan al bar de Rayleigh.

Aquel hombre le dice a Luffy que conocía a Shanks y que el estuvo con Roger, Robin intenta saber que paso en los años perdidos, pero desiste, después Luffy decide que se esconderían en lo que Rayleigh recubre el Sunny para poder zarpar así que salen del el lugar, pero antes de eso Zoro pide hablar con Brook, Usopp y Luffy.

-Que pasa Zoro-san- pregunto Brook.

-Bueno las cosas se han puesto mal, pero me ayudaran todavía verdad?

-Pues claro Zoro- decía Usopp.

-A que?- preguntó Luffy.

-Baka a la serenata que les dije que le quería dar a Robin, solo que tendrá que esperar.

-Ohh a eso, shishishi, a Robin le gustara mucho, claro Zoro cuando estemos a salvo y zarpemos te ayudaremos, ahora debemos escondernos mina, vamos- dijo Luffy.

Desgraciadamente al almirante de la marina Kizaru ya había llegado y había derrotado fácilmente a cuatro de los supernovas, y aparecía Kuma? O al menos eso parecía por que uno atacaba a Law y Kid, pero los mugiwara se encontraron con otro, estos eran los llamados "Pacifistas" armas humanas hechas a semejanza de Kuma.

Zoro al verlo se sintió un poco intimidado ya que el conocía perfecto el poder de este monstro, y ahora que Robin estaba a su lado se sentía preocupado, tenia que proteger a sus nakamas y a ella, a Robin.

Franky intento atacarlo, pero no funciono, así que Luffy decidió pelearía con todas sus fuerzas, y todos lo apoyaban y se preparaban para pelear, pero Zoro tenia una sospecha de que ese no era Kuma, lo veía diferente, pero ahora no era momento de ponerse a pensar.

-Vamos!- grito Luffy, y todos comenzaron su ataque

…

Los mugiwara peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podían con el pacifista que ahora Zoro y Sanji, estaban casi seguros no era Kuma, pero aun así continuaban luchando, pero Zoro comenzaba a decaer sus fuerzas se estaban yendo, recordemos que no estaba recuperado del todo del encuentro con Kuma así que por poco y es impactado de lleno con uno de los rayos de el pacifista. Zoro ya no soportaba el dolor Luffy se puso enfrente de el y decidido a seguir luchando, mientras que Robin desesperada por ver a Zoro así decidió que daría mas de lo que podía para que nadie lo tocara.

Con mucho esfuerzo los mugiwara pudieron derrotar a un pacifista, pero entonces apareció un hombre llamado Sentoumaru en compañía de otro pacifista, así que Luffy decidió se separarían por grupos y escaparían y tres días después se encontrarían, pero Sentoumaru comenzó a atacar a Luffy, pero de pronto un rayo impacto a Zoro haciendo su aparición en el lugar Kizaru.

Robin volteo a ver a Zoro con cara de pánico y noto que había llegado Kizaru así que su miedo se incremento aun más.

Kizaru convirtiendo su pierna en luz estaba a punto de rematar a Zoro, y Luffy le gritaba a Usopp que lo protegiera así que entre Usopp y Brook comenzaron a atacar a Kizaru para proteger a Zoro, Chopper gritaba de la desesperación llorando, pero Zoro no podía moverse.

-Veinte fleur!- dijo desesperada Robin, haciendo florecer un camino de manos para mover a Zoro y ponerlo a salvo.

Zoro rodaba por el suelo siendo jalado por unos brazos fleur de Robin, pero de pronto Kizaru detuvo su camino colocando su pie en la espalda de Zoro y continuando con su empeño de quererlo matarlo, Robin jalaba con desesperación a Zoro, no podía perderlo así, no ahora que las cosas parecían estar bien con el, había sido una tonta por estar tanto tiempo separada de el, por no escucharlo y perdonarlo cuando el pidió disculpas desde el fondo de su corazón, y aun cuando día tras día se humillaba pidiendo perdón, ella no lo había perdonado, y ahora que lo había hecho estaba a punto de perderlo, el dolor de su corazón rebasaba sus limites.

Justo en ese momento en que todo parecía perdido que Zoro moriría, que todos gritaban por su amigo, que Robin moría por dentro apareció Rayleigh deteniendo la patada de Kizaru.

Los mugiwara tuvieron la oportunidad de escapara así que comenzaron a correr, Usopp había cargado a Zoro y corría con el en su espalda, de pronto un pacifista llego detrás de ellos con afán de matar a Zoro, Brook se volteo a atacarlo y detenerlo, pero fue inútil, fue cuando Sanji llego y ataco al pacifista, pero el pacifista disparo haciéndolos volar y caer, pero Sanji se aferro a su pierna par ano dejarlo avanzar.

Los mugiwara no soportaban mas y Chopper sin mas se comió tres rumble balls tomando así una forma monstruosa que no podía controlar. De pronto algo aun peor sucedió el verdadero Kuma apareció frente a Usopp y Zoro.

Zoro se percato de que este era el verdadero, y se levanto y se puso enfrente de Usopp, pero Kuma quitándose su guante le pregunto.

-Si fueras a ir de viaje, a donde te gustaría ir?

Y en ese momento toco a Zoro con su mano y lo hizo desaparecer, al igual que al pacifista que estaba ahí. Robin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era horrible, Zoro había desaparecido, Luffy estaba el borde del dolor, donde estaba Zoro?

Kuma siguió atacando y desapareció a Brook quien se interpuso en su camino, después lo hizo con Usopp, Sanji quien no soportaba ver esto corrió a atacarlo, y aunque Luffy le gritaba que se detuviera no le hizo caso y Kuma lo desapareció también.

Luffy le pregunto a Sentoumaru que había pasado con sus nakamas, y este le explico que según lo que sabia los mandaba a otros lugares y viajaban por tres días y noches, Luffy corría a proteger a sus nakamas.

Franky y Nami corrían, pero Kuma los alcanzo y desapareció a Franky, Luffy corría para ayudarlos.

-Luffy ayuda…- es lo único que alcanzo a decir Nami antes de que Kuma la tocara y desapareciera también.

Entonces Kuma se dirigió a Chopper, Luffy corrió de nuevo a su ayuda, pero no llego a tiempo, ahorra solo quedaba Robin ahí, quien retrocedía por que Kuma se acercaba a ella, Luffy corrió de nuevo tratando de salvar a Robin.

-Robin!

-Luffy!- y puff Robin desapareció.

Luffy quedo tirado y comenzó a golpearse en la cabeza destruido por no haber salvado a ninguno de sus nakamas mientras los recordaba, de pronto Kuma se acerco a el y le dijo.

-Nunc anos volveremos a ver mugiwara- y ahora Luffy también desapareció.

El día que los mugiwara fueron derrotas por completo.

…

Continuara.

Bueno nakamas como han notado ha sido largo este capitulo, me lleve tres días en escribirlo, la mayoría del capitulo no hubo casi ZoRo y que ahora están separados por Kuma, espero me disculpen era bien necesario nakamas, de verdad disculpen, bueno les aviso que el próximo capitulo no habrá ZoRo, por que tengo algunas cosas que escribir durante esto de los dos años, pero descuiden solo será el próximo capitulo, prometo que el capitulo 18 volverá a haber ZoRo.

Muchas gracias por leerse este capitulo, espero les gustara, espero sus reviews para saber que tal estuvo, gracias a los que siempre leen este fic no importa si dejen o no review agradezco que lo lean.

Bueno nakamas ya me voy, estoy bastante saturada de escribir este capitulo, nos leemos nakamas.


	17. Tragedia y amor

Bueno nakamas les vengo a dejar el siguiente capitulo de este fic, lo mas probable es que les deje el otro capitulo para el viernes o sábado, ya que como saben llevo otro fic y también lo tengo que actualizar, pero juro hacer lo posible para subir el otro capitulo el viernes, otra cosa nakamas la próxima semana no habrá fic, ya que me iré de vacaciones y estaré desconectada del mundo y de internet, bueno espero no se aburran mucho con este capitulo.

**Tragedia y amor.**

Luffy había caído en una isla llamada Amazon Lilly una isla habitada tan solo por mujeres no sabia bien que es lo que pasaba, pero buscando algo que comer se trago un hongo venenoso, el cual lo dejo inconsciente, lo único que supo cuando despertó es que unas chicas lo observaban.

No paso mucho tiempo en que aquellas mujeres se dieran cuenta de que Luffy era un hombre y lo encarcelaron, pero el logro escapar y llegar hasta el palacio donde estaba la emperatriz del lugar una mujer muy bonita llamada Boa Hancock que también era una Shichibukai.

Luffy lucho con las hermanas de esta mujer, y aunque parecía que Luffy no ganaría Luffy las salvo de ser expuestas para que nadie supiera que ellas habían sido esclavas, así que lo perdonaron y Hancock se enamoro de el y organizo un banquete en su honor, pero justo al tiempo se entero que la marina había capturado a Ace y ahora lo ejecutarían, así que Luffy decidido a rescatar a su hermano, pidió ayuda de Boa quien lo infiltro en Impel Down la cárcel mas segura, y aunque Luffy hizo y deshizo en el lugar y gano valiosos amigos y alados no logro recatar a Ace a tiempo ya que había sido llevado a Mariejoa para su ejecución.

Con ayuda de Bon Clay Luffy y sus aliados y prisiones de aquella cárcel lograron escapar y llegar a Mariejoa donde con ayuda de Shirohige y todos sus hijos Luffy logro recatar a Ace, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que gracias a las provocaciones de Akainu, Ace había comenzado a pelear con el sin muchas posibilidades, así que Akainu se disponía a matar a Luffy cuando Ace se interpuso y acabo siendo atravesado por el puño de magma de Akainu, minutos después Ace murió.

Después de un momento en el que Luffy fue salvado por Jinbei y el propio Buggy, apareció Akagami Shanks para detener aquella guerra que desgraciadamente también había costado la vida de Shirohige.

Luffy fue rescatado y operado por Law, Trafalgar Law, pero al reaccionar y darse cuanta lo que había pasado callo en una depresión de la cual Jinbei lo ayudo a salir, pero antes.

...

Los demás mugiwara encontraban esparcidos por diferentes islas del mundo, pero a todos les llego una fatal noticia.

-Que Ace esta... no puede ser- se decía Nami.

-Luffy- se decía Chopper

-Nani?, pero que mierdas estoy haciendo vestido así, tengo que salir de esta isla- pensaba Sanji.

-Luffy-sama- decía Brook.

-Luffy, esto no puede ser- decía Franky.

-No esto no puede ser- se lamentaba Usopp.

...

-Nani?. Esto no puede ser cierto- decía Robin mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- Ace no puede estar muerto, dios Luffy.

Cierto que Robin no amaba a Ace, pero le había tomado un enorme cariño, y había sido un gran amigo, gracias a el se había dado cuenta de su gran error de no perdonar a Zoro y ahora estaba muerto, se sentía horriblemente mal.

...

De pronto Zoro que se encontraba muy cansado de pelear con unos enormes simios y de estar escuchando a aquella molesta chica de cabello rosa llamada Perona vio a alguien acercarse al lugar, era el mismísimo Dracule Mihawk.

-Tu que haces aquí?- le pregunto Zoro.

-Es lo que yo quiero saber, yo vivo aquí.

Después de unos momentos Mihawk le conto a Zoro que Ace había muerto, esto hizo sentir fatal a Zoro, por Luffy y por que la ultima vez que lo vio no le trato muy bien que digamos, incluso habían peleado y gracias a el se podría decir que había recuperado a Robin.

...

Jinbei después de hacer entrar en razón a Luffy y hacerlo recordar que aun tenía nakamas lo llevo a que las chicas lo vieran, pero ahí se encontró de nuevo con Rayleigh quien le propuso entrenarlo. Luffy acepto y con ayuda de Jinbei y Rayleigh regreso a Mariejoa para darle un mensaje a sus nakamas que sabia solo ellos entenderían.

Pronto el mensaje de que Luffy había invadido de nuevo Mariejoa y había tocado aquella campana 16 veces lo que indicaba 2 años corría por el mundo en los periódicos.

Todos los mugiwara vieron en el periódico lo que había hecho su capital, donde no solo había tocado la campana si no que también llevaba un tatuaje en su brazo que decía 3d2y tachando el tres días, indicándoles a sus nakamas que se verían en dos años no tres días como habían quedado.

…

-Maldita sea Luffy siempre haciendo las cosas sin pensar en los demás- decía Nami.

-Bien Luffy- decía Chopper.

-Entendido Luffy-sama- decía Brook.

-Esta bien Luffy- decía Franky.

-Juro que me volveré mas fuerte Luffy, tu serás el rey de los piratas y para ello me convertiré en el rey de los tiradores- decía Usopp.

-Muy bien Luffy- decía Sanji.

-Ya entiendo Luffy- decía Robin- me volveré mas fuerte para ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño, y para nunca mas sentir la impotencia de salvar a uno de mis nakamas, juro me hare mas fuerte también por ti ... Zoro.

…

Zoro después de horas de ver el periódico al fin había entendido aquel mensaje y aunque se le hiciera difícil lo aceptaba, como todas las decisiones tontas que siempre tenia Luffy.

-Entréname por favor- le decía Zoro a Mihawk.

-Te sobreestime Roronoa, pensé que eras mejor, ahora vete.

-Te lo ruego entréname.

-Para que quieres que lo haga.

-Para vencerte.

-Quieres que te entrene para vencerme, jajaja... sabes Roronoa cuando un hombre deja su orgullo y dignidad es por otra persona y estoy seguro es tu capitán, pero además alguien mas no es así, acaso la navegante de tu tripulación?

-Dios que asco, esa bruja usurera.

-Así que entonces es Nico Robin.

Zoro solamente se quedo callado.

-Así que si es ella, bien, come descansa, un poco y empezaremos con el entrenamiento- a Zoro se le formo una enorme sonrisa al escuchar esto, se dio la vuelta para darse un baño y cambiarse aquellas vendas mientras pensaba.

-Robin juro hacerme mas fuerte, no puedo permitirme ser tan débil y no poder protegerte, Luffy tu serás el rey de los piratas yo te ayudare a cumplir ese sueño, y ustedes bakas si no soy yo quien los defienda quien mas lo hará el ero-kukku, no es tan fuerte, esto es por todos ustedes, en especial por ustedes Luffy... Robin. Espero que estés bien Robin, vuélvete más fuerte, te amo.

...

El tiempo había pasado increíblemente rápido, ahora Luffy se disponía a ir por su preciado sombrero de paja y partir a Shabondy donde se reuniría con sus nakamas.

...

De pronto en el bar de Rayleigh un hombre fornido, entraba.

-Así que tu fuiste el primero- decía Rayleigh a aquel hombre.

-Esos bakas siempre llegando tarde- decía aquel hombre musculoso, con un cuello ancho que vestía unos pantalones verde oscuro al igual que sus botas, un abrigo color verde, con una cinta roja sobre su cintura que sostenía tres katanas, llevaba una haramaki verde que se veía gracias a que loa broches de arriba de su abrigo estaban abiertos, su cabello verde, sus tres pendientes en su oreja izquierda y una gran cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que le obligaba a mantener el ojo cerrado... Roronoa Zoro había llegado a Shabondy.

...

Continuara.

Bueno nakamas como pudieron ver Zoro ha llegado jejje ahora si que pasara cuando se reúnan los mugiwara y que pasara cuando Zoro y Robin se reencuentren? muhahaha lo sabrán hasta el próximo capitulo muhahaha. Por cierto no se si notaron que cuando Ace se fue del Sunny los mugiwara después de eso tardaron un tiempecito en llegar a Shabondy, bueno tenia que dar tiempo a que capturaran a Ace (odio a Kurohige y sobretodo a Akainu, lo confieso nakamas llore escribiendo que Ace murió, no he dejado de llorar su muerte, es horrible) no creen.

Siento si este capitulo ha sido aburrido o tedioso, pero no quería irme así directo a los dos años, tenia que ponerlo, lo se, lo se no es el mejor capitulo de este fic, pero de verdad no quería brincarme así algo así de importante como la muerte de Ace.

Por cierto este capitulo se lo quería dedicar a una amiga que a empezado a leer mi fic y me ha dejado review, pero no es el mejor capitulo del fic como ya lo dije así que no lo hare hasta el próximo capitulo, de igual manera muchísimas gracias por comenzar a leer mi fic **Fátima-swan**.

Bueno nakamas me despido por el día de hoy juro tratar de actualizar el viernes, los quiero nakamas y como siempre un enorme agradecimiento por leer mi fic y también por dejar reviews los que lo hacen. Saludos nakamas.


	18. El reencuentro

Bueno nakamas como ya se los he dicho, me iré de vacaciones, pero quise dejarles este capitulo antes de desaparecer por una semana entera. Bueno este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga **Fatima-swan** que ha comenzado a leer este fic, además yo se que los hare felices a todos los que leen este fic con este capitulo y se de alguien que podría sufrir severas hemorragias nasales de la emoción, y amigas espero hacerlas feliz con este capitulo.

**El reencuentro**

Zoro se paseaba por las calles del archipiélago, era increíble ya habían pasado unos días y ahora estaba aburrido y sabrá dios por que, pero quiso pescar, así que busco a un pescador que lo ayudaría, pero este le dijo que subiera a un bote mientras el iba por sus cosas, pero Zoro se había equivocado de bote y había subido a un barco pirata.

Sanji buscaba donde comprar un buen pescado para preparar la comida ahora que se reuniera con sus nakamas, no tardo mucho en llegar a un lugar donde encontró a un pescador muy preocupado, este le conto lo sucedido y le describo al chico que se había subido al barco pirata, todo concordaba con que era el marimo, pero lo extraño fue lo de la cicatriz en el ojo, bueno Sanji despreocupado por Zoro se dio la media vuelta y fue cuando el pescador y el escucharon como un barco pirata salía del fondo del mar y estaba cortado a la mitad, y fue cuando vio a Zoro ahí , no cambiaba en nada.

Minutos después Zoro y Sanji caminaba juntos encaminándose al Sunny, y Zoro no dejaba de llamar a Sanji como el séptimo en llegar, así que comenzaron a pelear, hasta que el den den mushi que llevaba Sanji sonó, era Franky diciéndoles que Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Robin estaban ya en el Sunny; claro a Zoro le brillaron los ojitos al escuchar el nombre de Robin; Franky también les dijo que Luffy ya había llegado al archipiélago, pero que aun no llegaba al barco, les informo moverían al Sunny al grove numero 42 y que los verían ahí.

Tan pronto Sanji colgó estos dos se dispusieron irse al Sunny, pero a Zoro le había llamado la atención el gran alboroto que se escuchaba en el Grove 46.

Por su lado Luffy se encontraba en el grove 46, de pronto llegaron los pacifistas buscándolo, pero resultaba había un mugiwara falso, así que Sentoumaru quien había llegado junto con los pacifistas lo derroto fácilmente y les informo a los muchos piratas que estaban ahí por que supuestamente se habían unido a los mugiwara que ese no era Luffy, pero que el chico si estaba ahí.

Un pacifista disparo asea donde estaba Luffy y este lo esquivo fácilmente, después Luffy de un solo golpe derroto a un pacifista dejando todos boquiabiertos.

Luffy comenzó a huir, pero otro pacifista lo perseguía, per fue cuando Luffy escucho que Zoro le hablaba cosa que lo hizo sonreír enormemente, y sin problema alguno Sanji y Zoro derrotaron al otro pacifista. En su camino Luffy se encontró con Rayleigh y le agradeció por el tiempo que le entreno y le dijo que el seria el Rey de los Piratas y se marcho junto con Zoro y Sanji.

Chopper por su lado había salido a buscar a sus otros tres nakamas, no tardo mucho en encontrarlos y llevarlos al barco, donde Sanji sufrió una fuerte hemorragia nasal al ver a Nami y a Robin.

Tan pronto subieron al Sunny Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Robin, se veía tan hermosa, tenia ganas de correr a ella y abrazarla, pero no había tiempo, tenían que zarpar ya si no la marina los atraparía, así que solo le pudo dedicar una enorme sonrisa que Robin correspondió felizmente.

Los mugiwara con ayuda de todos aquellos con los que habían vivido durante los dos años lograron zarpar a la isla Gyojin, Zoro y Robin al fin podrían hablar un momento.

...

Zoro se acercaba a Robin que se encontraba recargada en un barandal de Sunny admirando el fondo del mar.

-Robin?

-Zoro?- dijo Robin volteando y quedando de frente al chico.

Estos dos se quedaron viendo por unos minutos; a Zoro le parecía que Robin se veía mas que hermosa, ahora su cabello había crecido, su cuerpo era mas voluptuosos, si antes era perfecta ahora era súper perfecta, la mas hermosa mujer que Zoro hubiera podido ver en toda su vida; a Robin le parecía que Zoro estaba hecho un verdadero dios, su cuerpo se veía aun mejor formado, su cuello se había ensanchado, el abrigo que llevaba lo hacia ver tan sexy y guapo, su cabello verde había crecido un poco, y esa cicatriz en su ojo la estaba volviendo loca, era un Zoro aun mas perfecto del que conocía.

Zoro comenzó a dar pequeños pasos asía la arqueóloga y Robin hiso lo mismo hasta que a pocos pasos Robin se lanzo sobre el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, apegándose a el, rodeando el cuello del el con sus brazos; Zoro correspondía este abrazo apretándola lo mas posible a el, ahora volvía a aspirar ese riquísimo olor a flores que tenia Robin, y escondió su cara en el cuello de la morena.

Después de varios minutos abrazados en los que todos sus nakamas los veían felices, Zoro y Robin se separaron un poco, muy poco de hecho, Robin observo el ojo izquierdo de Zoro con detenimiento, se acerco a el y le beso en el ojo cerrado, Zoro por su lado recordando aquella vez que se atrevió a acercarse a Robin y la beso en la ahora descubierta frente de la chica.

-Te Amo- dijo Zoro.

-Yo también Te Amo Zoro, te he extrañado- contesto Robin.

Lastima que cuando estaban a punto de querer besarse comenzaron a tener algunos problemas de navegación y se les apareció el Craken.

...

Despues de muchos problemas los mugiwara habían llegado a la isla gyojin, y después de meterse en grandes líos y de haber peleado con un gran rival llamado Hody (un tritón) ahora caían rendidos por la pelea sobretodo Chopper que estaba mareado, así que Robin lo cargo en sus piernas y le dijo que durmiera, Sanji por un lado viendo la oportunidad...

-Robin chwan yo también estoy muy cansado, déjame dormir en tus piernas- dijo el cocinero.

-Ve a buscar otro lado donde dormir- dijo un Zoro enojado y celoso.

...

Ahora se disponían a abandonar la isla, la cosa era que ahora Luffy había retado a un Yonkou y había dicho proclamaría la isla gyojin como su territorio, estos cada vez se meterían en más problemas.

Los mugiwara salían al nuevo mundo y muy emocionados por su próxima aventura, pero esperen Zoro y Robin con todo lo que había pasado no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar, pero Zoro sabia bien que es lo que haría.

-Hey Brook recuerdas la serenata que hace dos años planeaba darle a Robin?, bueno es el momento- le decía Zoro al esqueleto que se encontraba en el acuario.

-Quieres que sea para esta noche verdad Zoro-san, bien le informare a los chicos estoy seguro todos quedarán ayudar incluso Sanji-san.

-De acuerdo, como sea, pero si el ero-kukku no quiere no le ínsitas, esta bien, los veré a las ocho de la noche afuera de la habitación de Luffy.

-Esta bien ahí estaremos Zoro- dijo Nami que llegaba al lugar, yo te ayudare a que Robin no salga para nada de su habitación.

-A si y cuanto piensas cobrarme? Eh maldita bruja.

-Mira cállate Zoro que no pienso cobrarte nada, pero si me sigues tratando así lo hare.

-Esta bien, esta bien, arigatou Nami.

-Y no crees que vendría bien una cena después de la serenata marimo- decía Sanji que ahora estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Pero no me dará tiempo de preparar nada ero-kukku.

-Yo la hare, solo asegúrate de esta vez hacer feliz a Robin y no lastimarla nunca más.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza, eso era tener unos excelentes nakamas, ahora hasta Sanji estaba aceptando de maravilla la situación, una por que no le quedaba de otra y por que seguro los quería ver felices a los dos.

...

-Bien chicos todos de acuerdo de como lo haremos?- les preguntaba Brook a sus nakamas.

-Si de acuerdo- contestaron todos a unisonó.

...

La hora había llegado, Zoro vestía con un traje verde oscuro y camisa blanca con una corbata igual verde y zapatos negros, los demás también se habían arreglado un poco, si es que andar con camisa, saco y tanga (Franky) se le podía llamar así, pero ahora todos juntos salían en dirección al cuarto de la arqueóloga.

...

-No crees que es raro que Sanji-kun no nos llamara aun a la cena Nami.

-Mm no lo se tal vez ande un poco ocupado y no a terminado de hacer la cena.

-Pero siempre a estas horas suele tener todo listo.

-Ahí Robin por que tarde un poco no pasara nada, em Robin me tengo que ir, pero te veo luego.

-Espera un momento Nami, todo el día me has estado entreteniendo aquí en mi habitación, no has querido que salga para nada y ahora te vas así como así, dime que pasa, te conozco y se que algo ocultas.

-No, pero de que hablas Robin- dijo nerviosa Nami- eeeemm me voy- y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Justo al salir Nami de la habitación de Robin se encontró con los chicos listos para aquella serenata.

-Bien yo ya cumplí, ahora es su turno- dijo Nami yéndose del lugar.

-Bien chicos empecemos- dijo Brook comenzando a tocar una hermosa melodía que pronto fue acompañada por la varonil y sexy voz de Zoro, era una canción que Brook había compuesto desde hace dos años para que Zoro pudiera cantársela a Robin, y a decir verdad no era una canción habían sido 10 canciones.

Robin de pronto escucho música fuera de su habitación, así que decidió salir a ver que era lo que pasaba, pero al abrir la puerta se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver a Zoro ahí con un ramo de rosas en la mano y cantando junto con los chicos que ayudaban a tocar algún instrumento sencillo.

Zoro se acerco a Robin y sin dejar de cantar le entrego las flores a Robin.

Pasadas aquellas 10 canciones Zoro se acerco a Robin y le dijo.

-Vamos Robin cámbiate, que te tengo una linda sorpresa en cubierta.

Robin que sin entender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, asintió con la cabeza y se metió a su habitación a cambiarse el atuendo.

No mucho tiempo después Robin salió con un vestido corto color rosa pastel tenia un gran vuelo y era ajustado de arriba, era simple y sencillamente hermoso.

...

Los chicos se había ido ya Sanji les había llevado la meshi al acuario para que dejaran en paz a aquellos dos.

...

Robin se abrazo al brazo de Zoro y salieron a cubierta donde estaba una pequeña mesa redonda cubierta de un mantel color hueso con encajes en loas orillas, dos sillas adornadas también, y una vela blanca justo en el centro, además de que el brillo de la luna remataba este agradable ambiente.

A Robin todo esto le recordó la cena que tuvo con Zoro justo un día antes de que los separaran, pero sabía ahora no habría nada que los separase.

En un rincón escondido Nami y Sanji vigilaban a estos dos enamorados, esperando todo saliera bien.

Zoro ayudo a Robin a sentarse y le coloco su plato de comida frente a ella, el también se sirvió y comenzaron a comer en silencio; además de que Sanji había donado uno de sus mas finos vinos para la ocasión, bueno ahora ese vino estaba sobre la mesa y Zoro le servía un poco a Robin.

Terminaron su cena en silencio, pero claro era un silencio que no duraría para siempre así que Zoro comenzó a hablar.

-Robin, yo, todo este tiempo solo he pedido que estés bien, ahora te ves aun mas hermosa de lo que ya eras, me encanta tu cabello largo, me encanta la ropa que usas, me encanta ver de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa tuya y esos hermosos zafiros, que iluminan mi vida.

-Zoro, todo este tiempo pensando en ti, queriéndote volver a ver, ansiando que estos dos años pasaran rápido y volver a verte, me has hecho mucha falta.

-Y tu a mi Robin, sabes todos y cada uno de los días que estuvimos separados he soñado contigo y es verdad no he dejado de soñar que te volvía a ver y que te abrazaba y besaba Robin, pero ahora esto no es un sueño es mi realidad.

-Zoro yo no quiero nunca mas separarme de ti, nunca mas.

-De verdad Robin?

-Por supuesto no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti, no lo soportaría una segunda vez.

-Entonces- decía Zoro mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Robin- tu estarás conmigo toda mi vida?

-Claro que si Zoro.

Zoro se puso en cunclillas frente a Robin quien había girado para quedar bien de frente con el kenshi.

-Robin hace dos años cuando paso lo que paso y nos separamos, recuerdas aquel regalo que te di?

-Claro que si Zoro, una enciclopedia bastante completa.

-Bueno Robin, es que ese no era todo lo que iba yo a regalarte, también había comprado algo que me pareció te encantaría, pero sabes me alegra no habértelo dado en ese momento, por que me doy cuenta que este es el mejor momento para entregarte tu otro regalo.

-Y que es Zoro?- preguntaba muy emocionada Robin.

-Pues si me permites Robin- decía Zoro sacando una pequeña caja que abrió y en ella se encontraba otra cajita la cual abrió y estaba otra cajita, finalmente Zoro abrió esta ultima cajita donde venia aquel hermoso anillo en forma de corazón y con diamantes en diferentes tonos morados.

Robin quedo boquiabierta el ver aquel anillo tan hermoso, pero cual seria su sorpresa al escuchar a Zoro decirle.

-Robin, quieres casarte conmigo?

-Robin no lo soporto más y grito de la puritita emoción mientras que una lágrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas.

-Claro que SI! Zoro, quiero casarme contigo.

En ese momento Zoro le coloco el anillo a Robin y se levanto la levanto de su silla cargándola y rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos la apretó asía el y se fundieron en un beso ansiado y deseado desde hace tanto tiempo, ahora podían sentir lo suave que eran los labios del otro, probar de nuevo su sabor, y sentir esa sensación que llenaba sus corazones de felicidad, donde sus lenguas también comenzaban a danzara a un ritmo lento y suave saboreando aquel beso que deseaban nunca terminara... era el momento mas perfecto de sus vidas.

...

No, no esperen, ahora que viendo el panorama por otro lado, Nami y Sanji se encontraban besándose?, si al parecer al ver Zoro y Robin tan felices les había hecho dar cuenta que se amaban y que querían estar juntos, así que detrás de la puerta que conduce a los camarotes se encontraban Sanji y Nami abrazados y fundiéndose en un beso, mientras que en cubierta Zoro y Robin se encontraban igual, fundiéndose en unos mismo con un hermoso beso.

...

Ahora si continuara.

Bueno nakamas me ha hecho inmensamente feliz escribir este capitulo, de verdad a sido de mis favoritos he sido completamente feliz, y yo se que **Zorro Junior** también será muy feliz ya que la he hecho sufrir mucho, al igual que a muchos de ustedes, pero ahora ven los resultados del sufrimiento.

Ahora se preguntaran Sanji y Nami, pero en que maldito momento, bueno se me hacia justo que Sanji también fuera feliz y además Nami se ha dado cuenta que al pasar de estos dos años lo ama y se me hizo lindo incluir algo así, ya que por lo emocionada que estaba con lo de ZoRo me llego la señora inspiración y dije pues va.

Bueno nakamas como ya se los he dicho la otra semana no subiré el fic, pero por eso los recompensé con este capitulo para que se emocionen.

Ahora si me despido no sin antes agradecerles a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y también a aquellos que dejan siempre su review y un agradecimiento especial a **Okara Kaku** ya que me hizo sentir muy bien con respecto a mi anterior capitulo ya que me dijo que no le aburrió al contrario de verdad me hiciste sentir muy bien. Bien ahora si me lo largo por que son las tres y media de la mañana y yo me encuentro escribiendo para subirles por la tarde el capitulo y ya tengo sueño.

Los quiero nakamas, saludos y nos leemos.

Pd. Amora me he desvelado por ti, pero te lo prometí por la tardecita te mando lo prometido.


	19. Estoy en ti

Nakamas! Estoy feliz por que he regresado luego de una semanita de ausencia y bueno les vengo a dejar el siguiente capitulo de este fic que espero y disfruten mucho, por cierto en el capitulo pasado tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que olvide decirles que había una canción que me pareció quedaría mucho para esos momentos ZoRo que hubo en el capitulo, sobretodo la escena final, si quieren escucharla mientras imaginan aquellas imágenes de ZoRo besándose o Zoro pidiéndole matrimonio pues les dejo el nombre de la canción para que la busque nakamas: Heaven´s Door y es de Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra. Bueno nakamas ya dicho lo que tenia q decir ahora voy con el capitulo 19 de este fic, nos leemos aquí abajito.

**Estoy en ti**

Sanji y Nami se separaron de aquel tierno y a la vez apasionado beso, tomando aire para llenar sus pulmones que se habían quedado sin el por culpa de ese beso que les supo a gloria a ambos, se miraron un buen rato sin saber que decirle el uno al otro hasta que se abrazaron, pero Nami se dio cuenta de que tanto Zoro como Robin ya no estaban en cubierta solo quedaban algunas migajas de comida, la vela del centro y todo lo demás con excepción de las dos copas y la botella de vino.

Robin sabia desde un principio que Sanji y Nami los estaban espiando, también sabia que sus demás nakamas tenían mas que prohibido salir del acuario y claro, lo que no sabia es que Zoro le pidiera se casara con el, así que ni siquiera se acordó de la presencia de Nami y Sanji en ese momento, solo que al separarse de aquel beso que había deseado por tanto tiempo, gracias a un ojo fleur pudo ver a Sanji y a Nami muy "contentos" y decidió que deberían de irse de ahí y que aquellos si querían tuvieran su momento porque ella no quería perder ni un momento mas lejos de su amado Zoro.

Zoro al escuchar por parte de Robin que aquellos dos los habían estado espiando no dudo ni un minuto es querer desenvainar una de sus katanas, pero Robin lo detuvo y le explico lo que ahora estaba pasando entre esos dos, Zoro aun así muy enojado juro que los haría pagar, pero ahora para complacer a su querida Robin y también a el subían al puesto de vigía con la botella de vino y las dos copas para estar solo a lado de Robin y de nadie mas.

…

-Ahh, tengo mucha hambre!

-Luffy, pero si acabamos de cenar y tu plato era el mas lleno!- dijo Usopp

-Claro que no mi plato era el que menos comida traía si no por que me la he acabado antes que ustedes… pues porque traía menos!

-Luffy baka!

-Oigan mina no creen que Sanji y Nami ya tardaron, no se supone que irían por un pastel.- decía Chopper

-PASTEL!- dijo Luffy con los ojitos brillosos.

-No se habrán creído el cuento de que iban solo por el pastel o si?- pregunto Franky.

-A que te refieres Franky.

-A que va a ser Usopp, es obvio que esos dos se fueron a espiar a Zoro y a Robin.

-Nani? Como puede ser posible que se fueran a espiar a Zoro y a Robin, ya verán cuando regresen- decía Luffy en un tono de seriedad- yo también quería espiarlos- dijo ahora con un puchero en la cara.

-Como puedes decir eso Luffy, ese es el momento especial de ellos!- gritaba Chopper.

Ahora volviendo con Zoro y Robin.

-Sabes, así mejor para que mañana la bruja esa no nos ande preguntando todo el santo día que es lo que paso, así ella lo vio con sus propios ojos.

-Pues nos vio, pero dudo que pudiera escuchar algo Zoro, de todas maneras mañana les diremos que vamos a casarnos no es así?

-Claro que si, no pienso esperar mucho tiempo para casarme contigo, así serás solo mía.

-Pero si ya soy tuya.

-Si, lo se, pero serás oficialmente mía.

-Fufufu… Te Amo Zoro.

-Y yo Te Amo a ti mi Robin.

Se decían estos dos acostados y abrazados en la cama del peliverde completamente desnudos.

…

La mañana siguiente llego rápidamente y con ella el despertar de la hermosa arqueóloga de los mugiwara.

-Zoro, hey Zoro- decía la morena moviendo al kenshi.

-Ehhmm?, que pasa?- entonces Zoro lo recordó, recordó aquel hermoso sueño donde despertaba a lado de ella de Robin… su Robin.

-Ya es de día, no crees debería de irme a mi habitación?

-Y para que, que todos sepan que estuvimos juntos no le veo el problema- decía Zoro abrazándola y apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-No yo no tengo problema con que lo sepan, pero debería de bañarme no crees?.

-Para que, si tú aroma es perfecto ahora, siempre lo ha sido.

-Tu simplemente no quieres que me valla verdad?

-Si- fue lo único que contesto el espadachín mientras besaba a Robin.

Pasados varios minutos Robin había bajado a darse una ducha y Zoro hacia lo mismo, pero cada quien en baños separados eeeehh, pero de repente por todo el barco resonó la palabra:

-COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- claro démosle el crédito a Luffy por esto.

No mucho tiempo después se encontraban todos los mugiwara en el comedor. Comieron sin inconvenientes, claro eso de que Luffy robara comida resultaba tan normal como respirar, así que como decía comieron sin inconvenientes.

Al terminar de desayuna Zoro se levanto del comedor dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero fue detenido por una amenazante voz que correspondía a la navegante de la tripulación.

-Hey tu, si tu el de los cabellos verdes, si tu ZORO!- Dijo Nami- a donde crees que vas, no crees que hay algo que debes decirnos?

-Que no se los has dicho tu maldita bruja metiche!- grito Zoro enojado.

-No le hables así a mi bella Nami swan marimo de mierda.

-TU cállate ero-kukku que tu estas en las mismas, se puede saber por que maldita sea nos estaban espiando!

Nami se sorprendió por esto, Zoro lo sabia, ahora podría encontrar la forma de vengarse.

-Pues solo queríamos que todo saliera bien baka! Deberías agradecer nuestra ayuda!- grito Nami para disimular.

-Agradecer? En primer lugar nadie les pidió su ayuda y en segundo lugar…- a Zoro se le dibujo una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro que no auguraba nada bueno para Nami.- me parece que ustedes dos estaban mas entretenidos…- o no esto si que era malo para Nami- BESANDOSE que "ayudándonos", así que déjame en paz bruja usurera y ve a besarte con el pervertido este- dijo señalando a Sanji por que si no me parece que Franky hubiera entrado en acción.

Todos los mugiwara estaban con la quijada desencajada de la impresión y pasando la mirada de Zoro a Nami y Sanji.

-Zoro es verdad eso?- Pregunto Usopp.

-Claro que es verdad, pregúntenselo a Robin ella lo vio con un ojo fleur.

Todas las miradas en ese momento pasaron a Robin y Nami tenia una leve esperanza de zafarse de todo esto por lo menos por el momento por que estaba claro tenia que decirle a sus nakamas que estaba con Sanji.

-Si, es cierto anoche los vi besándose- respondió Robin, y me parece lo hizo como una ayuda a Zoro y su venganza.

-A a aaaaa aa- solo balbuceaba Nami hasta que claro se le ocurrió como zafarse de tal situación- claro, claro, pero es que Robin y Zoro se comprometieron anoche y van a casarse, no deberíamos preocuparnos por la boda?

-NANI?!- gritaron todos, aunque a decir verdad no se lo esperaban era mas que obvio que estos hicieran algo así.

-Si Robin y yo vamos a casarnos y tu Luffy nos casaras.

-Yo?, pero por que yo y como que yo?

-Si tu baka! Y que acaso no sabes que un capitán tiene el poder de casar a la gente.

-Ooooaaahhh sugoi! Entonces los declaro…

-Cállate baka ahora no en unos días- dijo Zoro tapándole la boca a su capitán.

-Shishishi, esta bien.

…

Unos dos días habían pasado de lo acontecido, Zoro y Robin decidieron se casarían en una semana y media ya que según la bruja de Nami debían estar todo bien preparado y Robin debía lucir un lindo vestido.

…

-La marina!- Grito Usopp- nos ataca la marina!

Todos los mugiwara tomaron su puesto de batalla y comenzaron a defenderse y claro que no tuvieron mucho problema con unos simples marines, pero de pronto alguien inesperado subió al barco… Smoker, es estaba dispuesto a capturarlos a como diera lugar y ahora que se encontraba en el barco comenzó a atacar a Luffy quien se defendía muy bien y demostraba que ya no era el mismo niñito de hace dos años, pero de pronto alguien mas subió al barco, era ella, ella aquella maldita marine que había separado a Zoro de Robin y venia dispuesta a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, así que la pelea empezó, mientras Nami se enfrentaba a Tashigi y Luffy a Smoker y los demás aniquilaban a los demás marines.

Luffy en un momento de distracción casi cae al agua pero fue salvado de caer por Franky y justo en ese momentos una Robin fleur apareció frente a Smoker para distraerlo mientras Usopp por detrás pudo colorarle en una mano unas esposas de Kairouseki que lo hizo debilitar un poco y Robin aprovecho para golpearlo y atraparlo con unos brazos fleur y así Usopp colocar por completo las esposas, Tashigi al ver esto corrió a atacar a Robin, pero justo al momento del ataque esta desapareció en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura.

Era obvio que Robin estaba molesta con la presencia de esta mujer y ahora que tenían a Smoker atrapado ella quería a esa mujer, ella quería ser quien la derrotara, así que sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a atacarla y en un pelea en la que ambas luchaban por dos motivos en común.

Era claro que Robin usando solo sus brazos era muy buena, pero aquella mujer portaba una katana y una de excelente calidad y era obvio que Zoro no la dejaría sola en esta lucha, así que cuando Tashigi intento cortar a Robin, Zoro desenvaino sus katanas y en un rápido movimiento corto la katana de la chica, esta quedándose pasmada no sabia muy bien que hacer, pero entonces noto como Nami con ayuda de Sanji tiraban por la borda a Smoker esposado, sabia que no podía nadar así que tenia que salvarlo, ella corrió y al estar a punto de tirarse al agua por el vio a un marine tirado junto de ella cogió su pistola y le dispara a Robin.

Todo paso extremadamente rápido, ella disparo, Robin lo noto y estaba a punto de cubrirse con unos brazos fleur, cuando un cuerpo se coloco frente a ella lo que por la espalda pudo notar era Zoro y solo pudo escuchar aquella bala impactando el pecho del kenshi que al instante se doblo y ella alcanzo a tomarlo en sus brazos y ver que la bala estaba seguramente en el corazón de el. Tashigi callo de rodillas al ver que Zoro había protegido a Robin y la bala había entrado irremediablemente en el, pero lo que no noto fue una sombra tras de ella, era Robin quien se acerco a su cuello y lo tomo con su manos después con unos brazos fleur la inmovilizó y jalo su cabeza asía atrás donde la marine pudo notar el enojo y rabia en los ojos de Robin antes de escuchar un cluth que era la señal que su cuerpo estaba roto y su cuello también llevándose así su vida.

Robin que estaba abrazando a Zoro vio como una Robin fleur mataba a aquella mujer y después con una serie de brazos la tiraba al mar, todos estaban sorprendidos por la forma tan drástica que Robin uso para matar a esa mujer, pero sabían lo que le estaba doliendo a Robin y no lamentaban para nada la muerte de Tashigi.

-Chopper!- el grito de Robin fue desgarrador para todos los mugiwara.

El pequeño renito corrió y vio a Zoro que aun respiraba.

-Vamos llévenlo a la enfermería lo operare de emergencia, aun esta vivo.

Zoro antes de ser cargado por Luffy miro a Robin y le dijo.

-Pase lo que pase Robin, no me arrepiento de haberte salvado, daría mil veces mi vida por ti por que Te Amo y si yo muero hoy se fuerte y da lo mejor de ti por los dos por que yo **Estoy en ti**.- y Justo en ese momento Luffy tomo a Zoro y lo llevo a la enfermería.

-TE AMO ZORO! RESISTE POR FAVOR… TE AMO- fue lo que alcanzo a gritar Robin antes de que desaparecieran tras la puerta de la enfermería.

…

Pasaron unos angustiosos minutos en los que no sabían nada, Chopper estaba encerrado en la enfermería con Zoro, no había dejado pasar a nadie mucho menos a Robin, todos estaban muy tensos, Luffy estaba furioso, como podía haber sido tan descuidado y permitir que lastimaran a uno de sus nakamas de esa manera.

De pronto la puerta de la enfermería de abrió dejando paso a Chopper, quien volteo a ver a todos sus nakamas y les dijo.

-Lo siento mucho mina, Zoro a muerto.

….

Continuara.

Lo siento mil chorro sientas mil doscientas ochenta y siete mil cuatrocientas treinta y tres mil infinitas veces nakamas si los he hecho llorar, no tiene una idea de cómo estoy yo me siento fatal, hace no mucho leí un fic donde Zoro moría y quede muy, muy mal, y ahora se preguntaran entonces por que maldita sea los has hecho, pues repito nakamas así estaba planeado todo esto lo siento y espero lean el próximo capitulo nakamas, lo siento de verdad no me maten, Yane amiga, Miri amora, Sele las quiero no me maten juro que yo solita estoy muriendo de dolor.

Y por cierto una vez mas un súper agradecimiento especial a **Okara Kaku **pero no creas que con decirme que soy la mejor escritora me haces feliz baka (bailecito de Chopper, y claro que me haces feliz), no estoy llorando (T.T) jejje.

También un agradecimiento a **bcientoochentaydos**que también me ha estado apoyando y a **alyzama** que siempre me deja su review, muchas gracias a todos los que leen.

Nos leemos en el otro capitulo nakamas.


	20. Por el mar te guiaran mis sueños

Hola nakamas les pido una disculpa por el capitulo anterior se que debió ser muy doloroso para mi también lo fue créanme, pero bueno nakamas yo se que no lo avise antes ni nada y esa era la intención decírselos hasta hoy; este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic me siento fatal por eso, estoy triste y feliz a la vez por que como saben es mi primer fic.

Bueno como saben nakamas este fic esta dedicado a Aoshika October y Flames to Dust que son mis autores favoritos, pero en este capitulo en especial me encantaría dedicárselo a todos ustedes a todos los que esperan que publique el fic y lo leen, a aquellos que nunca dejaron review pero no se perdieron ni un capitulo, a los que sin falta dejaron su review a todos ustedes q dejando o no review me apoyaron con este fic, de verdad muchas gracias y este capitulo va para ustedes, los quiero nakamas.

**Por el mar te guiaran mis sueños más dulces.**

_Esto no es el final… esto no es el final_

_No digas que nunca mas_

_Nos vamos a encontrar_

_Por el mar te guiaran mis sueños más dulces._

Esta canción tardeaba Robin que se paseaba por el puesto de vigía viendo ahí todas las cosas de Zoro; sus pesas, su ropa, su cama, aquel inmenso sillón en el que lo vio tantas veces. Rodeaba esa cama en la que hace poco había estado con el, todo el lugar olía a el y reflejaba la personalidad de Zoro y estoy segura que eso no la hacia sentir mejor.

-Han pasado 3 horas de que mi nakama murió, maldita sea, ya tienes fijado el rumbo Nami?

-Si Luffy ahí una isla no muy lejos de aquí donde podremos llevar a descansar a Zoro.

-Ya lo han cambiado y alistado?- preguntaba Luffy derramando amargas lagrimas de dolor.

-No, queremos preguntarle a Robin si ella quiere hacerlo.

-Esta bien, entonces ve por Robin, Nami.

Nami abrazo a Luffy mientras los dos lloraban del dolor.

...

Robin estaba sentada en la cama de Zoro sin dejar de cantar aquella canción y llorando por el profundo dolor que le provocaba la muerte de Zoro.

-Si te hubiera perdonado desde un principio Zoro, hubiéramos estado mas tiempo juntos y tal esto no hubiera sucedido, perdóname amor mío.

…

Sanji salía de la cocina y vio a Nami dirigirse al puesto de vigía.

-Nami swan!- grito el chico rubio.

-Que pasa Sanji?- le dijo Nami a el abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

-Vas a ver a Robin chwan?

-Si voy a avisarle que prepararemos a Zoro y si ella quiere hacerlo.

-Vamos te acompaño… no me imagino cuanto puede estar sufriendo Robin chwan por ese maldito marimo- decía Sanji empezando a derramar lagrimas contenidas desde hace un buen rato- ese baka era mi mejor amigo.

Nami solo volteo a ver a su chico triste por que a pesar de ser fuerte ahora lloraba por su amigo caído.

…

Toc-toc

-Robin.

-Que pasa Nami?

-Arreglaremos a Zoro y quería saber si quieres hacerlo tú.

-No Nami háganlo ustedes, pero por favor antes déjenme estar un momento a solas con el- decía Robin derramando aun mas lagrimas.

-Si Robin, no te preocupes por eso, ve a verlo.

-Solo quiero despedirme bien de el- Nami corrió a abrazar a su amiga mientras esta no soportando mas se dejo caer al piso de rodillas.

-Vamos Robin levántate, se como debe doler esto a nosotros también nos duele mucho, pero se fuerte Robin, vamos tranquila- decía Nami acariciándole el cabello a Robin.

-Si, vamos Robin chwan, yo se que será difícil superarlo, pero tu eres una mujer muy fuerte que lograra salir adelante, además recuerda que no estas sola nos tienes a nosotros tus nakamas.

-Arigatou Sanji-kun- dijo Robin poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida del puesto de vigía.

Robin bajo del puesto de vigía y se encamino a la enfermería, pero en cubierta pudo encontrarse con Luffy, ambos al verse y ver el dolor que reflejaba el otro en sus ojos se abrazaron fuertemente llorando al por mayor.

-Luffy- decía entre lagrimas Robin.

-Robin-decía entre lagrimas Luffy.

-Esta muerto!

-Lo se Robin, esto es lo peor que me pudiera pasar, por que debo de perder a las personas que quiero.

-Pero ahora junto con Ace te cuidaran Luffy.

-Lo se Robin, lo se.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados desahogando su dolor, hasta que se separaron y Robin siguió su camino a la enfermería, abrió lentamente la puerta y ahí lo encontró acostado en una camilla con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, como deseaba Robin que eso fuera que solo estuviera durmiendo y que pronto despertaría, pero no era así.

-Amor, me has dejado sola, arriesgaste tu vida por mí, no es la primera vez que lo haces, pero ahora no has podido sobrevivir, Zoro por que me dejaste- decía Robin abrazándose al cuerpo de Zoro y acariciando su verde cabello.

-Todos los chicos están muy tristes Zoro incluso Sanji-kun, yo se que aunque no lo pareciera eran muy buenos amigos.

-Zoro!- grito Robin abrazándose aun mas al cuerpo de Zoro y derramando incontables lagrimas.

De pronto Robin se quedo viendo a una pared de la enfermería, ahí estaban las tres katanas de Zoro, uno de los mas grandes tesoros de el y entonces la vio… Wadou esa espada que Zoro siempre portaba con tal orgullo, Robin sabia lo que esa katana significaba para el y ahora que la veía ahí sola también igual que ella, por que esa katana no podría ser usada por nadie mas que Zoro.

Robin se levanto del lugar y tomo a Wadou entre sus manos, sonrió y dijo.

-Creo que nos han dejado solas amiga, pero seria justo que te fueras con el, no creo que el quisiera separarse de ti.

Robin comenzó a desenvainar aquella hermosa katana y viendo el brillo de su filo dijo.

-Tu eres la única que puede llevarme asía el, toma mi vida Wadou y vallamos a alcanzar a Zoro.

Robin se dejo caer de rodillas y colocando a Wadou sobre su estomago se dispuso a enterrarla en su cuerpo, pero de pronto Wadou comenzó a brillar y cegó por un momento a Robin, así que cuando Robin pudo acostumbrarse a ese brillo noto a una niña frente a ella, era una pequeña niña de cabello negro y corto era casi igual a Tashigi, entonces Robin entendió que era Kuina.

-Que crees que haces baka?!- le grito la pequeña niña a Robin.

De verdad le estaba hablando esa niña, de verdad le hablaba a ella, Robin no se lo podía creer.

-Te pregunte que crees que haces baka!

-Emm yo…yo

-Tu que?

-Pues pienso ir a alcanzar a Zoro.

-Y se puede saber a donde piensas ir a alcanzarlo?

-Pues a donde quiera que el se fuera.

-Eres una baka si piensas morir por el, que no ves que el murió por que quería que tu vivieras!

-Pero que hago yo sin el, cada día que pase sin el, sin que lo vea entrenando, sin que lo vea discutiendo con Sanji, sin que lo encuentre dormido en el mástil, que quieres que haga?, el ya no estará mas conmigo, que caso tiene seguir viva!

-Tiene el caso, que el quiso que vivieras!, y que tienes un sueño por cumplir, yo se todo de ti Robin, todo el tiempo mi esencia a viajado con Zoro en Wadou, he querido asegurarme que cumpla la promesa que me hizo, pero desafortunadamente y como siempre es tan débil que ahora murió.

-Zoro no es débil!

-Claro que lo es, era débil, débil, DEBIL! Por eso murió.

-Zoro no era débil, el siempre luchaba por lo que quería y en estos dos años que estuvimos separados el se volvió aun mas fuerte, el sin duda lograría ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.

-No lo lograría, por que era débil!, nunca pudo ganarme, así que como iba poder ganarle a Mihawk, eso era imposible!

-No Zoro era muy fuerte y capaz de lograr todo lo que quisiera, el nunca se rindió, daba hasta el ultimo momento lo mejor de el así saliera completamente lastimado.

-Si salía lastimado es porque era débil!

-Tu le llamarías débil a un hombre que estando casi muerto se recupera y ni siquiera piensa en descansar para que su cuerpo se reponga, porque solo piensa en entrenar para ser mejor, eso no es ser débil.

-No eso no es ser débil, eso es ser un completo baka!

-Cállate, no dejare que hables así de el ahora que esta muerto!

-Te tengo una noticia querida, yo también lo estoy!

-Y por eso si tienes el derecho de decir esas cosas de Zoro?

-No es por eso que tengo el derecho, el derecho lo tengo por que te repito que mi esencia a viajado todo este tiempo en Wadou y por lo tanto con el, y por eso tengo el derecho el completo derecho de decir que Zoro era DEBIL!

-Deja de decir eso, Zoro era uno de los mas fuertes de esta tripulación, la mano derecha de Luffy, el que siempre arriesgaba su vida por nosotros, el que siempre nos sacaba de apuros, el que nunca temió a un enfrentamiento, el que nunca fue de la idea de salir huyendo, el era un hombre fuerte!

-Era débil!

-Era fuerte!

-Era débil!

-Era fuerte!

-Debil!

-Fuerte!

-Debil!

-Fuerte!

-Debil!

-FUERTE!

-Estas segura que Zoro era fuerte?

-Claro que lo estoy!

-Y si era fuerte por que murió?

-Por un disparo que era para mí y por querer protegerme se le incrusto en el pecho.

-No entendiste mi pregunta verdad?, no pregunto la causa que hizo que Zoro muriera, pero no me las dicho tu, el que siempre sobrevivió aun después de estar herido de muerte, yo estoy consiente de que lo hacia… sobrevivía, pero ahora por que no lo ha hecho, de verdad estas segura que era fuerte, no lo creo era débil, por eso murió.

-Zoro no era débil, la bala dio donde no debía y…

-Sigo sin querer esa respuesta.

-El, el murió por protegerme, por eso no le importo nada en ese momento no lo entiendes, el nunca fue débil, ni aun en aquellos momentos en que el enemigo era superior, el era uno de los hombres mas fuertes que he conocido.

-Esta bien si tu así lo piensas, solo piénsalo bien, piensa si de verdad era fuerte o piensa si yo tengo razón y era débil, cuando encuentres la respuesta me la dices, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Y así con un destello aun mas intenso Kuina desapareció de enfrente de Robin y Wadou dejo de brillar.

Robin estaba confundida por que había salido esa niña de la katana, por que, además solo salió a decirle que Zoro era débil, que maldito sentido tenia eso, claro que Zoro era fuerte nunca dejaría de pensarlo por mucho que los demás pensaran lo contrario, Zoro era el segundo hombre mas fuerte que conocía (Estemos de acuerdo con que Robin consideraría a Luffy el mas fuerte por ser su senchou).

Sin mas que pensar y sin interrupciones, Robin volvió a tomar a Wadou, pero esta vez la dirigió directamente a su corazón, era ahí donde debía encajarla, y morir de una manera parecida a la de Zoro, así que tomando con fuerzas la katana y sin la ayuda de su akuma no mi, fue acercando la punta de Wadou a su pecho, esta comenzó a marcar un punto en el pecho de Robin y justo en ese momento en que Wadou estaba lista para romper la piel de Robin y atravesarla unas fuertes manos aparecieron por detrás de Robin y sostuvieron la empuñadura de Wadou deteniendo así su camino al corazón de Robin.

Robin al ver esas manos sintió ganas de llorar, conocía bien esas manos y a su dueño que ahora se encontraba justo detrás de ella, pero eso era imposible verdad, seria otra aparición misteriosa?

-Que maldita sea crees que haces baka?!

-Otra ves esa pregunta, pero ahora salía de una voz fuerte masculina que ella conocía bien.

-Que acaso tan terrible piensas que será casarte conmigo que prefieres morir?- dijo aquella voz en un tono un poco juguetón.

Aquella persona detrás de Robin envaino de nuevo a Wadou y la coloco en el su lado derecho sobre una haramaki verde, después tomo a Robin de los brazos y la giro para quedar de frente con ella.

-Zo, Zo… ZORO!- grito Robin, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerzas derramando una incontable cantidad de lagrimas de felicidad.

-Entonces si quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto el aun en ese tono juguetón.

-Estas vivo! ZORO!... y claro que me quiero casar contigo.

-Si Robin estoy vivo, tranquila por favor- le decía esta vez mas serio Zoro a Robin mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su larga melena con una mano y con la otra trataba de calmar el temblar del cuerpo de Robin.

-Pero es que Chopper nos dijo que tu…

-Lo se, he escuchado todo lo que me han dicho todos, y todo lo que me has dicho tu, pero no podía despertar Robin, no podía, yo quería levantarme y decirles "Hey mina estoy vivo", pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba Robin.

-Pero entonces como es que ahora has despertado?

-Sabes, me pareció oír que discutías con alguien y no se por que me pareció que era la voz de Kuina, después deje de escuchar la otra voz y sabia tu te querías matar y entonces mi cuerpo lo hizo, lo hizo Robin, me respondió para poder levantarme e impedir te hicieras daño.

-Zoro, soy una completa tonta verdad?- entonces Robin recordó su discusión con Kuina eso de decirle que Zoro era débil por que estaba muerto, claro que tonta había sido Kuina estaba tratando de decirle que Zoro estaba vivo, dios que tonta.

-Si, un poquito.

-Oye que malo… TE AMO ZORO!

-Y yo TE AMO A TI ROBIN.

Los mugiwara había oído los gritos de Robin y estaban seguros había gritado el nombre de su nakama, así que ahora todos a toda prisa corrían a la enfermería para ver si Robin estaba bien, solo esperaban no hubiera hecho nada.

-Que pasa Robin que tienes?- pregunto Luffy, pero al instante pudo ver a Zoro ahí de pie abrazando a Robin.

-Luffy!-Dijo Robin con un tono alegre en la voz-Zoro esta vivo!

-Zoro!- grito Luffy y corrió hacia ellos envolviéndolos a los dos en un gran abrazo.

-Que pasa aquí?- dijo Sanji que entraba acompañado de Nami.

Los dos quedaron petrificados viendo lo que estaba frente a ellos.

-Que es lo que paso chicos?- preguntaba Usopp entrando con Chopper y Brook

-FANTASMAAAA!- gritaron estos tres al ver a Zoro y abrazándose entre ellos.

-No soy un fantasmas bakas! Estoy vivo!

-AAhhhhh maldito marimo de mierda quien te crees para engañarnos así y hacer sufrir a la hermosa Robin chwan!- gritaba Sanji a punto de írsele a patadas.

-Maldito ero-kukku que querías que hiciera si no podía despertar, aaahh por cierto bola de bakas como se atreven a dejar a solas a Robin, no ven lo que intento hacer, juro que si algo le hubiera pasado los mataba!

-Tiene razón- decía Nami en voz baja- tiene razón- dijo esta vez subiendo el tono de su voz- como pudimos dejar sola a Robin, todos somos unos bakas.

-Suuuuuuuppppeeeeeeeerr!, estas vivo hombre, que felicidad, tan feliz estoy, pero no estoy llorando- sabemos claramente que si lo hacia.

-Bueno, esperen un momento, eso quiere decir que me equivoque, tengo que revisarte Zoro.

-Esta bien Chopper- dijo Zoro mientras el renito se acercaba a el.

Chopper reviso con cuidado a Zoro y saco una conclusión.

-Tal parece mina que el pulso de Zoro era tan bajo que ni siquiera pude sentirlo, eso si que es extraño, y si que estuviste saludando a la muerte Zoro, tu pulso aun no es muy fuerte así que debes descansar por lo menos dos días.

-Esta bien Chopper, esta vez te hare caso, no quiero saber que sufran nunca mas por mi.

-Quien sufría por ti marimo, si yo estaba feliz!

-Sanji, tu estabas llorando también- le decía Usopp.

-Cállate!- decía Sanji con un aura negra en el.

Los mugiwara salieron de la enfermería dejando solos a Robin y Zoro.

-Gracias- decía Robin.

-Y de que?

-Por seguir conmigo.

-Yo siempre voy a estar contigo y si hubiera muerto igual estaría contigo como te dije estoy en ti.

Y se abrazaron fuertemente por un largo rato, donde sentían el calor del otro y una felicidad que inundaba sus cuerpos, nada era mejor que estar así… juntos.

Zoro salió de la enfermería, Robin se quedo por un momento dentro arreglando un poco el lugar, entonces noto que Zoro había dejado a Wadou ahí, se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus manos, sonrió y le dijo.

-Ves Kuina yo tenia razón, Zoro es fuerte.

Una voz se dejo oír de dentro de Wadou.

-Lo se, el ahora es mejor que yo, no pensé que tardaras tanto tiempo en entenderlo, casi no la cuentas Robin.

-Si por poco, por poco… arigatou.

-De nada, pero mejor ve con el.

-Si claro, arigatou de nuevo.- dijo Robin tomando las otras dos katanas de Zoro y saliendo a cubierta.

Zoro se encontraba recargado en la baranda del Sunny, viendo el mar, agradecido por seguir vivo, aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer y agradecía tener la oportunidad de hacerlas, de pronto sintió la presencia de Robin que llego y se recargo igual que el y le entrego sus katanas.

-Arigatou.

-Creo que un espadachín debería siempre llevar sus katanas kenshi-san, Fufufu.

-Siempre me gusto ese apodo, desde la primera vez que lo dijiste.

-Lo se- dijo ella regalándole una de esas sonrisas tan especiales que solo le pertenecían a el.

-Robin, en unos días estaremos casados- ella solo asintió con la cabeza- soy feliz por eso sabes.

-Yo también lo soy Zoro.

-Robin, yo quiero que me prometas algo.

-Dime que es?

-Siempre estamos en peligro, siempre encontrando enemigos mas fuertes, y discúlpame si no siempre podre ir a ayudarte, pero con los nakamas tan bakas que tenemos, siempre tengo que ir a ayudar a alguno, yo se que tu eres fuerte Robin y que puedes defenderte perfectamente y ten por seguro que si tu un día ya no puedes mas yo iré en tu ayuda, solo espérame, yo Robin tango muchos rivales por vencer al igual que tu, y sabes que tenemos que llevar a Luffy a ser el Rey de los piratas, sabemos que lo será, no podemos escapar del peligro nunca, yo Robin solo quiero que me prometas que si alguna vez no podemos ir en la ayuda del otro, sobrevivas y luches por regresar siempre a mi lado, prométeme que siempre regresaras viva a mi lado, PROMETELO!

-Lo hare si tu también lo haces, si tu también prometes regresar con vida a mi lado.

-Lo prometo Robin.

-Lo prometo Zoro.

Zoro tomo a Robin de las caderas y la atrajo asía el dándole un beso corto, mientras le decía.

-Uuhhmm sabes ya quiero que llegue nuestra noche de bodas, no podríamos adelantarla.

-No, no se puede, tienes que descansar amor.

-Mmmm- hizo un puchero Zoro, y de repente sonrió.

-Y esa sonrisa?

-Sabes me imagine a una pequeña Robin corriendo por el barco.

-Y tal vez también un pequeño Zoro, pero creo eso tendrá que esperar.

-Si, tendrá que hacerlo, aun tenemos sueños que cumplir y peligros que correr y no podemos arriesgar así a nuestros futuros hijos… quiero cinco.

-Cinco que?

-Cinco hijos.

-No pienso tener tantos hijos Zoro.

-Jajja solo bromeaba, quiero dos.

-Estoy de acuerdo yo también quiero dos.

_- Esto no es el final… esto no es el final_

_No digas que nunca mas_

_Nos vamos a encontrar_

_Por el mar te guiaran mis sueños más dulces_

_No creas que nunca más_

_Nos vamos a encontrar_

_Y esto no es el final… esto no es el final_

_No digas que nunca mas_

_Nos vamos a encontrar_

_Por el mar te guiaran mis sueños más dulces_

_No creas que nunca más_

_Nos vamos a encontrar._

De nuevo esta canción, ahora cantada por Zoro a Robin, dándole a saber, que el nunca la dejaría sola y que el estaba ahí ahora con ella, pensar que nunca se volverían a encontrar fue un gran error de Robin, pero ahora que estaban juntos ya nada podía separarlos, había enemigos que enfrentar, peligros y tenían que llevar a Luffy a ser El Rey de los Piratas, pero eso lo harían juntos, por ahora no tardarían en llegar a su nueva aventura junto a sus nakamas en una isla llamada Punk Hazard.

-TE AMO ROBIN!

-Y YO T AMO A TI ZORO!

Y con esas palabras se fundieron en el mas lindo beso que se pudieran haber dado, lleno de todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, el mas dulce beso de todos que duraría hasta que sus pulmones exigieran un poco de aire, ese sin duda era el mejor beso que se habían dado y un beso que recordarían para toda su vida.

**FIN**

Nakamas estoy extremadamente triste y feliz a la vez, pero creo mas triste que nada, siento horrible que terminara este fic, fue mi primer fic y siempre me estuvieron apoyando mucho, de verdad se los agradezco enormemente, ustedes me motivaban a seguir y terminar este fic, y ahora que ha terminado espero que les gustara, yo se que los hice sufrir tal vez en el capitulo anterior, pero ya ven los que les aguardaba.

Espero de verdad que es gustara tanto el final como el fic en si, un agradecimiento a todos, a todos, y les aviso que estoy preparando dos Shots, para la otra semana se los subiré en lo que voy empezando a escribir mi nuevo fic de ZoRo que ya esta en proceso avanzado en mi mente je.

Por cierto si quieren pueden buscar la canción que incluí para este fic su nombre es Final y es de Prietto viaja al cosmos con Mariano, que por cierto escuchaba al momento en que terminaba de escribir este fic y me hizo llorar.

Bueno nakamas me despido de este fic, pero no de ustedes, por que como ya les dije sabrán demasiado pronto de mi, los quiero y gracias nuevamente por su apoyo.

Nos leemos nakamas.


End file.
